Dragon Ball Z: La energía de destrucción
by Zaphire-Black
Summary: Finalmente, luego de que Trunks acabara con los malvados androides del Dr. Gero, la paz se establece en la Tierra. Luego de seis años de resconstrución, el planeta volvió a ser lo que era antes, con la esperanza de que ningún mal volviera a amenazarlo. Pero no fue así. Ahora, Trunks debe derrotar a un nuevo enemigo y necesitara ayuda para lograrlo.
1. El último Saiyajin

''Ahora sí, he terminado con todo. Gracias muchachos, en especial gracias a usted Goku''.

Mirando al cielo, Trunks pronunciaba aquellas palabras que marcarían un nuevo inicio en la vida de todos. La Tierra había sido librada de todo peligro y la paz volvía a establecerse en ella. Con una sonrisa, Trunks volvió a la Capsule Corporation con su madre, Bulma, quien lo esperaba preocupada observando inquieta por la ventana.

La Tierra se restauró completamente en menos de seis años. Aunque las esferas ya no existían en esta línea temporal, no eran necesarias. Aún siendo un gran misterio para todos, Trunks era el único saiyajin que seguía con vida y en sus hombros descansaba la responsabilidad de que ningún mal volviera a reinar en la Tierra. La máquina del Tiempo se guardó en una habitación especial a la cual sólo madre e hijo podían tener acceso, manteniéndose intacta.

Era una bella mañana de primavera y Bulma ya estaba observando los planos de un nuevo vehículo que le había dado su padre, con su cotidiano té de las mañanas. Trunks recién se despertaba, se asomó por la cocina a hacerle compañía a su madre en el desayuno.

—Buenos días madre— Saludaba mientras alzaba su taza de té.

—Trunks, que alegría me da verte. Mira estos planos que me dio tu abuelo, es para un vehículo nuevo— Apoyando los planos sobre la mesa.

—Vaya, podría ser más efectivo y más fuerte que el modelo anterior, será de gran utilidad— Tomando un poco de té.

—Así es— Afirmando.

—'Hoy se cumplen seis años de la destrucción de los androides y todo gracias a ¡Mister Satán!'— Un anuncio de la televisión desvió la atención de ambos—'Señor Satán díganos que ha sentido al enfrentar a esos temibles androides, según las fuentes nos habían dicho que usted se había ocultado en las montañas para entrenar y fortalecerse aun más para luego derrotar a esos seres malignos'— Cuestionó el locutor.

—'Tú sabes, esos androides eran muy fuertes y nadie podía darles batalla. Pero yo jamás dejaría que una máquina me gane, es por eso que pasé todos esos años entrenando en secreto para poder vencerlos. Me sentía con mucho coraje por todo el mal que ellos han causado pero jamás me di por vencido….' —Mister Satán continuaba con la entrevista del locutor, conquistando a sus fans tal y como siempre había hecho.

—Ese hombre siempre quedándose con el crédito de todo— Dijo Bulma algo enfadada mirando su taza.

—Bueno, ese señor sabe cómo mantener a sus fanáticos— Comentó Trunks con un tono un poco divertido.

—De todos modos, debo llevar unos libros a la biblioteca de la ciudad ¿No podrías hacerme el favor, Trunks?— Sonriendo nuevamente, enrollando el plano para llevárselo al laboratorio— Debo analizar esto en detalle para comenzar la construcción del prototipo, estaré ocupada por un tiempo.

—Claro madre— Afirmó, tomó los libros y leyó sus títulos— ¿Ingeniería robótica actualizada?— Repitió.

—Así es, el acontecimiento de los androides despertó la curiosidad de los científicos, los genios jamás descansan. Aunque esas ediciones son del año pasado, pude conseguirlos hace pocas semanas— Arrimándose a la puerta.

— ¿Y has logrado leerlos a todos? Son cuatro y bastantes largos como para completarlos en tan poco tiempo.

—Sólo leí un poco, luego veré si logro comprarlos para añadiros a la biblioteca de la casa.

—Entiendo, si lo desea puedo buscar en las librerías si están disponibles. En el día de hoy no estoy ocupado—Abriendo la puerta principal con los libros en mano.

—Te lo agradecería Trunks, hoy estoy bastante ocupada, me harías un gran favor— Yéndose al laboratorio.

—Claro madre.

Trunks decidió caminar hasta la biblioteca principal ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Disfrutando del día cálido primaveral, andaba disfrutando del paisaje. Hacía años que deseaba ver a la Tierra por fin en paz, sin ningún peligro latente que cargue sobre sus hombros. Desvió su mirada a los libros que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a pensar para sí.

—''Ingeniería Robótica actualizada… ¿Los genios jamás descansan? Supongo que para los científicos la creación de androides y robot es un tema fascinante, además de útil para ciertas cosas. Los androides de mi tiempo sólo causaban temor y destrucción en todo lugar, pero los del otro tiempo, en donde el señor Gokú, mi padre Vegeta y los muchachos están vivos eran más pasivos ¿Porqué? Aun no consigo explicarlo. El deseo que le habían pedido a Shen Long antes de que regresara trajo a ambos androides de regreso, espero que no sigan siendo un problema…''.

De pronto, algo interrumpe sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y a su lado vio un local de productos electrónicos, el cual exhibía televisores que estaban encendidos sintonizando el canal de las noticias, donde continuaba la nota de Mister Satán.

—''Escucharon bien, señoras y señores, ¡se celebrará el 27° Torneo de las Artes Marciales! Luego de años de postergación de este gran evento, Mister Satán ha tomado en sus manos la continuación de este torneo. Esta vez, se clasificará a los concursantes en niños y adultos…''— Comentaba el locutor, Trunks le prestó atención por unos momentos pero luego decidió continuar su camino.

Él estaba decidido a no participar, no estaba interesado en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Con 28 años, estaba listo para heredar la compañía familiar luego de que su madre decidiera retirarse. Aunque la idea de llevar un traje y estar horas sentado en una oficina no era de su agrado.

Luego de una breve caminata, llegó a la biblioteca. El lugar era inmenso y acogedor, con varios libros que él ya conocía. En la entrada se quedó buscando en dónde estaba la administración, al encontrarla se dirigió a ella. En su camino inesperadamente se tropezó con una muchacha, no se había captado de su presencia. Dejó los libros caer al suelo, la joven los recogió y se los entregó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

—Yo… Lo siento señorita, no la he visto pasar…— Comenzó a disculparse, pero ella le dio bruscamente los libros, mirándolo de mala gana.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿Sí?— Lo interrumpió, advirtiéndole de manera un poco agresiva.

Trunks se quedó observándola alejarse un poco extrañado, le había ayudado a recoger los libros que se le habían caído y luego le contestó de mala manera, en especial cuando pudo dejarlo sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Vaya, que carácter…—Comentó para sí, olvidándose de lo ocurrido y volviendo a lo suyo.

Se acercó a la administración y devolvió los libros, sin antes anotarse en un papel cuales eran para poder buscarlos en una librería. Al terminar, observó el gran reloj que se encontraba por encima de la puerta central.

—Las 10:00 AM, bien… Tendré tiempo para buscar un poco y luego comer algo— Caminando hacia la salida—. Quizá pueda regresar y ayudar a mi madre con sus labores.

Con calma, Trunks comenzó a buscar alguna librería en el lugar en la cual pudiera conseguir los libros para su madre. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, observando todo alrededor. No había observado la ciudad completamente restaurada, con la plaza principal que se lucía con bellos cerezos y plantas naturales. Al instante recordó aquel lugar.

Recordando los momentos vividos en su viaje en el tiempo, con algo de gracia caminó hasta cierto punto de aquella plaza que le sonaba tan familiar, diciéndose para sí ''Lo siento, Krilin, pero no cantabas muy bien''. Un suspiro salió del joven Saiyajin al recordar al mal que se habían enfrentado en aquel entonces: Broly.

— ¿Habrá aparecido en esta línea temporal?—Susurró para sí— No lo creo.

Se respondió a sí mismo, manteniéndose tranquilo. Tan concentrado en sus recuerdos de sus aventuras con su padre y compañía, comenzó a andar sin prisa, pero un pequeño tropiezo lo quita de sí.

—Discúlpeme, no lo he visto, andaba algo distraí… ¿Usted?— Trunks quedó sin habla al ver nuevamente a la joven con la que se había cruzado antes— Deberíamos dejar de toparnos así, señorita—Dijo con algo de timidez, desviando su mirada.

—Pues sí, si lo pensara dos veces diría que me estás siguiendo—Comentó levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco de polvo.

—No, claro que no señorita, yo solo estoy buscando una librería en donde comprar unos libros para mi madre—Corrigió rápidamente.

—Pues, deberías buscar en otro lado. Dudo que haya una librería en medio de un parque—Explicó alejándose de él para retirarse.

—Lo sé, es que… Aún no puedo creer cómo quedó el lugar—Observando nuevamente el lugar, corrigiendo lo que inicialmente iba a decir—. De todas formas, debo continuar con mi búsqueda, adiós y discúlpeme— Se despidió, yéndose rápidamente de allí.

Aquella joven se volteó a ver cómo Trunks se marchaba a buscar alguna librería. Ella dio unos pasos adelante y posó su mano en su oreja derecha.

—Creo que lo he encontrado— Susurró.

Luego de un rato, preguntando a algunas personas, Trunks consiguió un lugar en donde poder comprar los libros para su madre. Al ver el gran reloj central, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Había perdido tres horas tratando de dar con una simple librería que los vendiera. Eran libros usualmente nuevos y poco distribuidos, por lo tanto le había costados un poco encontrarlos.

Como deseaba ayudar a su madre en la construcción del prototipo, decidió volar para llegar más rápido. Tratando de no perder ningún libro por el camino, consiguió llegar a su hogar para entregárselos a su madre. Ella estaba en la sala hablando con su padre, el Doctor Brief, discutiendo cómo harían el armado del prototipo.

—Miren, quién se decidió a venir—Dijo con un tono alegre el Dr. Brief.

—Disculpen la demora, es que no podía dar con un lugar en donde vendieran los libros— Exclamó dejándole los libros a Bulma.

—Ya veo, como son nuevos no están muy distribuidos en las tiendas ¿No es así?— Comentó observándolo sonriente.

—Así es, pero no ha sido un gran problema ¿Aún no han comenzado con la construcción del prototipo?—Preguntó curioso mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Aún no, pero estamos viendo cómo podemos hacerlo. Además hay una noticia que nos ha llamado la atención—Contestó Bulma sonriente.

—El 27° Torneo de las Artes Marciales se llevará a cabo la semana que viene—Agregó el Dr. Brief.

—Si, lo he escuchado mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca—Volviendo a la sala con un vaso de agua.

— ¿Y qué opinas, Trunks?—Volvió a cuestionar Bulma, abriendo un libro para ver su contenido— ¿Deseas participar?—Alzando su mirada hacia él sonriente.

—En realidad no deseo hacerlo, ya lo he pensado mientras venía— Tomando un poco de agua.

—Debes participar para asegurarte de que nada malo pase, Trunks—Dijo algo preocupada, él la mira algo extrañado.

— ¿Qué no suceda nada malo? Pero madre, la Tierra está en paz nuevamente, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos por algún peligro existente— Replicó.

—Es que en cada Torneo de las Artes Marciales que se ha llevado a cabo siempre aparece alguien que desea controlar o destruir el mundo, aunque no es a ciencia cierta, hijo—Volviendo a la lectura del libro.

—De ser así, supongo que deberé participar temporalmente—Comentó Trunks, pensativo.

—Así es, al menos hasta comprobar que no haya nada fuera de lo normal—Agrego el Dr. Brief.

—Será para estar seguros de que nada extraño se lleve a cabo— Exclamó pensándolo dos veces.

Así, Trunks accedió a participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Luego, partieron hacía el laboratorio para poder comenzar con la construcción del prototipo del vehículo. Mientras caminaba, Trunks se alertó por un movimiento brusco de los arbustos que estaban en el exterior, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

— ¿Sucede algo, hijo?—Preguntó Bulma algo curiosa.

—No, madre. Está todo bien— Dijo volviendo a su camino.

Tras marcharse, de los arbustos se asoma la misma joven con la que Trunks se había topado antes. Observaba con extremo detalle cada cosa que sucedía adentro de aquella casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

— ¿El Torneo de las Artes Marciales, he? Ya las verás… Saiyajin.


	2. La joven misteriosa ¿Una amenaza?

Ya eran las 19:00 PM. Trunks y Bulma habían estado armando el prototipo para el vehículo toda la tarde, por fin podían tomarse un respiro luego de tanto trabajo. Contentos con lo que habían logrado, se fueron a la cocina para ver qué estaban preparando para cenar.

Bulma se quedó allí, hablando y ayudando a su madre a preparar un rico guisado, Trunks aprovechó para relajarse leyendo uno de los libros sobre Robótica que le había comprado a su madre. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse un poco pesados, y casi sin querer fue perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño.

Como un niño se había quedado dormido en el sillón, con un brazo colgando y el libro sobre su pecho. La joven que lo observaba desde afuera oculta en los arbustos, se elevó un poco y frunció el ceño delante de tal escena.

— ¿Esto es un Saiyajin? Debe ser una broma, no asustaría a nadie. De hecho —Irguiéndose lentamente, dejándose ver— hasta podría considerarlo tierno.

— ¡Es un Saiyajin, no lo olvides! Estoy seguro que así es— Le recordó una voz masculina que resonó en su mente.

—Está bien, está bien. Odio esto del espionaje, es muy aburrido, además…

De pronto un movimiento la puso en alerta y volvió a ocultarse rápidamente. Bulma había entrado en la habitación para avisarle a Trunks de que la cena estaba lista, pero se detuvo al observarlo en semejante situación. Una sonrisa salió de ella al ver a su hijo dormir de esa manera, le pareció un deja-vu que venía a su mente desde los momentos cuando Trunks aún era un niño pequeño.

—Me daría pena despertarlo— Susurró.

—Dejémoslo dormir, aunque se despertará hambriento por la mañana— Exclamó el Dr. Brief.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches hijo— Susurró apagando la luz de la sala.

Así, la familia se reunió a comer. Trunks pasó una cómoda noche durmiendo en el sofá.

Luego de un tiempo, el prototipo del vehículo ya estaba listo para ser puesto a prueba. Luego de cinco días de arduo trabajo, pudieron reunir a todos en el patio de la Capsule Corp. para comprobar si funcionaba.

—Muy bien, hoy será el gran momento de probar a este bebé—Comentó Bulma dando unas pequeñas palmadas en el vehículo.

—Muy bien, madre. Comienza, por favor— Trunks se hizo a un lado, ubicándose junto al público.

—Bien, este es el nuevo y mejorado ¡Automóvil de transporte y carga híbrido!— Gritó con alegría elevando su puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

Todos se quedaron observando el vehículo un poco sorprendidos y extrañados. Un silencio algo incómodo invadió el lugar. Trunks le hizo unas señas para que continuara, y Bulma así lo hizo.

—Bien, les diré qué es lo que hace. Puede ser usado como un auto común y corriente para llevar a la familia a acampar o hacer las comprar— Comentaba mientras abría la puerta del comandante—. Pero también puede transformarse y convertirse en…— Apretó el botón que estaba debajo del compartimiento y cerró la puerta— ¡Un avión de carga! Para los constructores con cargas pesadas o simplemente para hacer mudanzas, su utilidad trae muchas posibilidades.

El vehículo logró elevarse a unos centímetros del suelo, pero los propulsores de marcha comenzaron a fallar y, con una velocidad enorme, se estrelló con el hogar que estaba al frente. La muchacha que debía continuar con el aburrido espionaje, se ubicó en el camino del automóvil, pero logró esquivar el vehículo antes de ser dañada.

— ¡¿Qué les sucede?! ¡Casi me matan!— Gritó con toda su ira.

—Lo siento, es que aún tiene algunas fallas— Se disculpó Bulma.

— ¿Usted de nuevo?— Exclamó Trunks sorprendido.

— ¿La conoces?—Preguntó Bulma curiosa.

—En realidad no, pero me la he cruzado en algunas ocaciones— Contestó.

—Oh ya veo— Observando la reacción de Trunks, la Sra. Brief se acercó a la joven—, adelante señorita. Tiene un cabello rubio muy sedoso y suave —Acariciándole el cabello—. Dígame, ¿Qué acondicionador usa?

— ¿Acondicionador?—Pregunto la joven extrañada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Anda, no seas tan misteriosa— Exclamo Bulma pícara, la Sra. Brief la tomo del brazo y la arrastró hasta el jardín.

—Soy Eri, pero ya debo irme— Soltándose y alejándose despacio.

Bulma notó algo inusual en ella que comenzó a intrigarla. Al verla retirarse, decidió detenerla para cuestionarla y liberarse parcialmente de su inquietud.

— ¿Usted participará en el Torneo?

— ¿Yo? Sí, lo haré—Respondió Eri, antes de marcharse.

—Trunks participará también, será dentro de dos días ¿No deseas entrenar un poco aquí?—Propuso simulando amabilidad, pero en realidad estaba curiosa.

—No, yo iba a entrenar en otro lugar. No se preocupe—Contestó un poco seria.

—Insisto—Contestó con un tono un poco más estricto, pero luego sonrió.

—Está bien, pero debo saber algo antes. Y quiero que me respondan con la verdad—Propuso acercándose a Trunks con una mirada seria y amenazante— ¿Tú eres un Saiyajin?

—Yo… —Él miró a su madre, ella hizo un gesto de afirmación— Sí, lo soy.

—Ya veo.

Eri se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, pensando dos veces antes de hacer algún movimiento. De la nada, ella se volteó y lanzó una bola de energía atacando a Trunks. Él desvió su ataque hacia el cielo sin ninguna complicación.

—Sabía que al menos uno había quedado con vida—Susurró— ¡Lo sabía!

Luego de que aquel grito resonara en el lugar, Eri desapareció en la nada. Todos quedaron sorprendidos del cambio que se había producido, pero Bulma aún estaba pensativa. Había algo que siempre la había inquietado, pero un buen científico no debe hacer ciencia sin antes hacer lo posible para falsificar su teoría.

—Sígueme Trunks, por favor— Pidió.

—Sí—Afirmó, ignorando temporalmente lo que había sucedido.

Ella se dirigió a la sección de la biblioteca en donde guardaba las revistas de publicación e interés científico. Trunks la seguía un poco preocupado, no sabía que esperar. Hasta que en la puerta de la biblioteca, Bulma por fin rompió el silencio.

—Sus ojos, no eran comunes— Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Trunks pudiera escucharla.

— ¿Sus ojos?— Repitió.

—Así es, los ojos color rosa no es una matiz común entre humanos. Y mucho menos si éstos brillan— Explicó mientras buscaba una revista que estaba leyendo a la mañana.

—Lo sé, pero yo pensé que podría haberse comprado lentes de contacto o algo muy parecido a eso— Agregó.

—Aquí esta— Exclamó mientras tomaba la revista que buscaba — Mira, por esto estoy preocupada. Los científicos de la UIDA hace unas semanas pudieron divisar un objeto volador no identificado en las cercanías de la Tierra. A juzgar por lo que hemos visto hoy, quizá ella sepa qué era eso.

— ¿UIDA?— Comentó mientras leía el artículo de la revista.

—Sí, Universidad de Investigación y Desarrollo Astronómico, ¿No creerás que sólo compro revistas de ingeniería, cierto?

—No, claro que no, madre—Respondió en un tono divertido.

—En fin, luego pudieron divisar a una extraña criatura rosada cerca de las costas del norte, pero le perdieron el rastro— Agregó, sin perderse en el tema.

—Es por esto que deseabas que yo entrara en Torneo ¿No es así?— Preguntó, se lo notaba un poco más serio.

—Así es, le ofrecí entrenar contigo para ver con que tipo de habilidades contaba, pero no hizo nada extravagante. Es decir, fuera de lo que ya conocemos— Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en su cadera algo desilusionada.

—No te preocupes, iré a su encuentro ahora mismo— Exclamó dándole la revista.

—Hijo, por favor, no te precipites. Aún no sabemos nada sobre esa criatura, recuerda que podemos ir por ayuda si se convierte en un problema—Preocupada.

—Claro madre, le prometo que si las cosas se salen fuera de control, me retiraré—Afirmó sonriente.

—Sólo… ten cuidado ¿Dónde piensas encontrarla?—Pregunto algo curiosa.

—En el lugar que me resultó extraño encontrarla.

Trunks se apresuró y salió volando de allí con rumbo al parque central. Él no le encontró sentido que estuviera paseando en el parque luego de que la encontrara en la biblioteca, ella se dirigía hacía las computadoras cuando se había chocado con él.

Finalmente, aterrizó en el mismo lugar dónde se había encontrado con ella. Comenzó a buscarla en los alrededores con apuro, pensando que estaba haciendo algún mal a alguien. Para su fortuna logró hallarla, pero de una manera que no esperaba: durmiendo.

Eri se encontraba descansando tranquilamente a la sombra de un cerezo, ahora era Trunks quién se preguntaba si ella era una verdadera amenaza. Se acercó a ella suavemente para no despertarla, pero inesperadamente abrió los ojos cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

— ¿Saiyajin?—Nombró mientras reconocía su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca usted aquí?— Cuestionó, mientras observaba con precaución cómo Eri se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, lamentablemente el destino que debieron sufrir todos los Saiyajines recaerá sobre ti. Deberemos matarte para extinguir a tan inútil raza guerrera— Cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero no dejaré que eso pase— Exclamó con seguridad.

— Si supieras a lo que te enfrentas, cerrarías la boca—Comentó mientras lanzaba un suspiro posando sus manos en su cintura.

—Entonces, demuéstremelo. En una pequeña batalla de entrenamiento— Trunks se había puesto algo serio.

—De acuerdo, pero aquí no pelearé, por allá hay una isla cercana. Sería una pena destruir un lugar tan bonito— Exclamó Eri mientras comenzaba a volar.

Trunks se apresuró en seguirla, pero estaba sorprendido. Ella misma había pedido el cambio de escenario para la batalla de entrenamiento. Ahora, todo estaba muy confuso.

Quizá ella no era la verdadera amenaza.


	3. La Batalla de Entrenamiento

Finalmente, llegaron a una isla desértica. Ambos quedaron enfrentados, Trunks estaba muy concentrado esperando a que ella hiciera algún movimiento. Eri estaba calmada, pero le inquietaba un poco la actitud del muchacho.

— ¿No te relajas ni un momento? Sólo vamos a entrenar, no será de vida o muerte— Comentó Eri dando un paso atrás.

Él no le respondió.

Con seguridad, Trunks se lanzó hacía Eri dando inicio a la pelea. Aunque sus puños iban con rapidez, ella lograba esquivarlos sin demostrar dificultad alguna. Al esquivar un ataque, Eri quedó un poco agachada, dejando al descubierto un punto débil de Trunks en su abdomen. No lo dudo y contraatacó con un puñetazo en aquel sitio. Él no pudo esquivarlo y quedó un poco aturdido. Nuevamente, Eri le dio una patada que hizo que Trunks se estrellara contra un acantilado de la isla.

— ¿Te relajas ahora? No creo que eso sea todo lo que tengas, vamos Saiyajin—Exclamó sabiendo que él solo estaba aturdido.

Trunks se puso de pie nuevamente, no había sufrido daño alguno. Eri se había asegurado de que sus ataques no lo lastimaran. Él se había captado de esto.

—No se lo toma enserio ¿Porqué?— Dijo para sí, pero ella logró escucharlo.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? Esto es simplemente un entrenamiento, no tiene porqué ser algo serio— Respondió algo sonriente.

Ella estaba calmada, Trunks no podía entenderlo. Luego de la amenaza que le había hecho en el parque, Eri no deseaba matarlo para cumplir su misión rápidamente.

—Estás pensativo, ¿Qué es lo que te está costando entender, Saiyajin?— Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—No logro entenderlo, usted me dijo en el parque que debía matarme para cumplir con su objetivo. Pero ahora que estamos llevando a cabo una pelea, no intenta matarme ¿Porqué?

Eri se mostró algo seria luego de escuchar sus palabras. Estaba cuestionándose a sí misma, pero finalmente se decidió a contarle su verdad. De repente se desvaneció en el aire, volviendo a aparecer detrás de Trunks.

—Yo no soy quien desea matarte, sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes que no tengo intenciones de quebrar. Un saiyajin tan extraño como tú no podrá solo con el poder que se esconde por encima de mí. Entiéndelo— Susurró.

— ¿Saiyajin extraño? ¿Un poder por encima de ti? No, no lo comprendo— Repetía mientras giraba su cabeza para dirigirle la mirada— ¿Hay alguien más fuerte que tú?

—Hay dos seres más fuertes que yo. Preocúpate por ellos, no por mí. A mí me cuesta considerarte como un verdadero Saiyajin, pero no creas que me caes bien simplemente por eso— Susurró con algo de firmeza alejándose de él.

—Claro que no, señorita— Trunks también se alejo de ella sonriendo con confianza.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin te relajas Saiyajin— Comentó posando sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Así es, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Adelante, atáqueme con todo lo que tenga— Pidió preparándose para la batalla.

—Ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma.

Trunks había entendido lo que ella estaba planeando y no dudó en seguirle la corriente. Ella no era la amenaza, sino sus colegas que él aún no conocía. Eri no deseaba matarlo, pero tampoco salvarle la vida. Para hacer algo por él, decidió darle una pequeña demostración de sus capacidades para saber a lo que se enfrentaría más adelante. Un Saiyajin se vuelve más fuerte luego de cada batalla, ella lo tenía en cuenta.

Con una sonrisa, Eri lo atacó. Ella se lanzó hacia él, pero en la mitad de camino desapareció y retomó su ataque golpeándolo desde atrás, lanzándolo a unos pocos metros de ella. Trunks rápidamente se recuperó y saltó hacia Eri. Elevó su brazo para golpearla, ella volvió a hacer el mismo truco pero Trunks no cayó dos veces y logró reaccionar, golpeándola en su rostro antes de que ella lo hiciera. Su caída paró al chocarse con una gran roca, lentamente se levantó y lo miró.

—Buen movimiento, Saiyajin— Con un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

—Y eso no es todo lo que tengo.

Trunks se adelantó a atacarla. Lanzó dos puñetazos hacia su rostro, ella logró bloquearlos con sus brazos y, sin querer, dejó un punto débil en su abdomen. Él no dudó y la golpeó allí, tal y como le había hecho antes. Así, Eri quedó aturdida y él pudo seguir dándole golpes sin que ella logre cubrirse. Ella se quedó inmóvil tratando de recuperarse, Trunks aprovechó ese instante para lanzarle un ataque desde los aires.

— ¡Burning Attack!

Gritó luego de hacer unos movimientos rápidos con sus brazos, Eri vio una onda de poder dirigirse hacia ella pero enseguida respondió al ataque con su propia energía. Su forma humana limitaba su poder y no lograba devolver el ataque.

— ¡Demonios! Me ordenaron que no mostrara mi verdadera forma. Debo limitarme, no podré ganarle— Exclamaba con una voz un poco entrecortada por lo tanto que le costaba mantener su ataque.

Por la magnitud del poder que se estaba emanando, Eri comenzó a hundirse en la isla. No pudo resistir al ataque y la energía contenida hizo que la isla volara en pedazos. Ella cayó al agua, casi sin fuerzas como para nadar o volver para mantenerse a flote.

— ¡Señorita Eri!— Gritó Trunks.

Él se apresuró y se sumergió en el mar, la tomó y salió volando. La recostó en la orilla y la observó un poco extrañado.

—Está… Pálida. Señorita— Zamarreándola un poco.

Cómo veía que no despertaba, iba aumentando de a poco la velocidad de las sacudidas y, aunque no lo notaba, a Eri le estaba molestando.

— ¡Ya basta, estoy bien!— Gritó un poco harta— Sólo me enfríe, estoy recuperándome.

—Lo lamento— Un poco apenado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Trunks observaba tranquilamente el mar mientras esperaba que ella hiciera algún movimiento, Eri se había quedado recostada con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos, ella abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

— ¿Qué haces, Eridani? Vuelve inmediatamente a la nave ¡Ahora!— Ordenó una voz masculina furiosa, sólo ella podía escucharla.

Resignada, ella se elevó un poco sobre el mar. Ubicándose, su cabello comenzó a elevarse y a brillar de una manera intensa en un tono rosado. Trunks la miró perplejo, sus heridas comenzaron a tomar un brillo semejante al de su cabello e increíblemente se estaban sanando.

— ¿Pero qué?— Exclamó con sorpresa.

—Por favor, ten esto en cuenta. Adiós, Saiyajin— Susurró desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Trunks pasó de la sorpresa al enfado. Ahora, lo único que le preocupaba es que esa criatura a la cual debía enfrentarse podía sanar sus heridas. Si bien ella no había dado una buena batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, quizá lo recompensara con sus habilidades. Trunks comenzó a preocuparse.

Él decidió volver con su madre y contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Se apresuró a llegar a su hogar, habían pasado varias horas desde que se marchó y pensó que su madre podría estar preocupada. Volando llegó en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras tanto, en una nave cercana a la órbita terrestre, se encontraba Eri delante de una criatura con forma masculina en una tonalidad bastante cercana al color rojo, estaba enfadado. Ella simplemente se posó en la ventana que daba una vista única de la Tierra, con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso Eridani?— Exclamó furiosa la criatura.

—Una batalla de entrenamiento, padre— Respondió de mala gana sin voltear a mirarlo.

—No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo. Ellos son Saiyajines, ¿Acaso debo recordártelo? ¡Ellos acabaron con tu madre! Y quisieron hacer lo mismo con nuestro planeta— Dando un golpe fuerte en su silla.

—Lo sé, y jamás los perdonaré. Pero… —Mirando a la Tierra— Ese Saiyajin es algo extraño ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Extraño? Por supuesto, pero eso no impide que los genes Saiyajines corran por su maldita sangre—Mirándola a punto de perder su paciencia.

—No lo creo, su carácter es un poco más pasivo al de un Saiyajin de raza pura. Además, si es un Saiyajin ¿Porqué no tiene cabello y ojos negros? Agregando que no se transformó en un Super Saiyajin, ya sabes, el tipo con el cabello amarillo brillante— Mirando a su padre algo seria—. No puedo tomarlo en serio.

—Quizás en una especie de híbrido Saiyajin— Comentó otra figura masculina que se acercaba a ambos.

— ¿Híbrido?— Repitió Eri.

—Eridani, tú has estado leyendo en ese lugar llamado biblioteca, deberías saber que en ese planeta habitan unos seres a los que denominan humanos. Son algo parecidos a los Saiyajines y es posible que se formaran vínculos afectivos con ellos, creando híbridos mitad humanos y mitad Saiyajines— Explicó.

—Entonces, ¿él es hijo del Saiyajin que fue enviado a la Tierra antes de que el Planeta Vegita explotara?— Preguntó Eri dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Es probable—Respondió.

—Ya veo…

—Entonces no hay dudas, debemos matarlo. Híbrido o no, posee genes de esa raza guerrera y no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mi esposa— Exclamó el padre de Eri.

Eri cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro un poco angustiada.

— ¿Qué sucede hija?—Mirándola— ¿Acaso tú no deseas lo mismo?

—Claro que sí, pero prefiero atacar a las raíces, no a las hojas caídas—Respondió yéndose de brazos cruzados a su alcoba en la nave.

Mientras ocurría esto, Trunks llegó a su hogar. Bulma lo había estado esperando y salió con gran alegría al verlo regresar. Antes de abrazarlo, observó su expresión. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, estaba enfadado.

—Dime Trunks ¿Qué sucedió?—Cuestionó preocupada.

—Estoy seguro que sus habilidades son extraordinarias, pero ella no mostró una buena batalla cuerpo a cuerpo—Contestó, bajando su mirada y cerrando los ojos—. Pero lo peor es que son capaces de sanarse a sí mismos en cuestión de segundos.

—No puede ser, pero ¿Cómo sabes esto?—Mirando cómo Trunks iba para adentro, buscando algo.

—Sonará extraño, pero la Señorita Eri me lo mostró. Aún no sé porqué, pero esas criaturas vienen tras de mí para erradicar a la raza guerrera de los Saiyajin. Ella no desea hacerlo, sólo está obedeciendo órdenes—Explicó.

— ¿Órdenes de quién? Quizá se trate de alguien más poderoso que ella— Pensativa.

—Son dos, madre— Volteándose a verla, Bulma se sorprendió— La señorita nombró la existencia de dos seres más poderosos que ella, y agregó que yo solo no podría contra ellos. Se dirigió a mí como un Saiyajin extraño— Recordando.

—Bueno eso puede deberse al color de tus ojos y cabello pero… —Quedó pensativa por un momento y luego se abalanzó sobre él feliz— Eso quiere decir que ella va a ayudarnos— Mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos de esperanza—, si ambos juntan fuerzas estoy segura de que podrán derrotarlo.

—No lo hará.

— ¿Qué, porqué no?— Cuestionó una Bulma decepcionada.

—Por alguna razón, ella aún no ha aceptado ayudarnos. Quizá se deba a que no desea traicionar a los suyos, es comprensible. Pero al menos me ha ayudado a entender la situación— Explicó, parando su andar repentinamente al llegar a una puerta que Bulma reconoció inmediatamente.

—Quieres decir que tú… — Balbuceó.

—Así es, madre— Abriendo la puerta.

Al abrirla se pudo contemplar a la máquina de tiempo en el centro de la habitación, con un pequeño brillo que entraba desde una ventana pequeña.

—Tendré que ir por ayuda.


	4. ¡Bienvenido! De regreso al pasado

Ya faltaba un día para el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y Trunks se había levantado temprano. Él nunca había pensado que tendría que volver a hacer uso de la máquina del tiempo, estaba algo inquieto. La intervención en cada línea temporal era algo riesgoso, podría llegar a producir cambios que afectarían a los acontecimientos que sucedan en ella.

Por la tarde del día anterior, él y su madre habían planeado lo que debía hacer. Trunks sólo debía encontrarse con Gohan y pedirle que convenza a su padre Vegeta para que lo acompañara. Lamentablemente, Goku no podía hacer el viaje ya que había muerto durante la batalla contra Cell y no podían revivirlo. No, él no quiso que lo revivieran.

Trunks suspiró y trató de relajarse.

Luego de unos minutos, Bulma se asomó por la puerta sin hacer escándalo. Ella se quedó mirándolo, pudiendo notar lo nervioso que estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Trunks?—Preguntó mientras entraba para prepararse un té.

—No, nada madre. Estoy bien—Le contestó sonriente.

— ¿Seguro? Mira que no puedes mentirle a tu madre—Exclamó mientras lo apuntaba con una cucharita frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sólo que estoy algo inseguro ¿Tú crees que se acuerde de mí? Espero no interferir algo importante con mi llegada—Pensativo.

—Estoy segura que lo harán. Goku siempre fue el que atraía a los seres malvados a la Tierra—Comentó mientras reía un poco—, dudo que esté pasando algo grave allá. Aunque es una pena que su muerte no se haya podido evitar—Suspiró con tristeza.

—Así es, nos hubiera sido de mucha ayuda— Bajando un poco su mirada.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero contaremos con Gohan—Exclamó Bulma de manera optimista.

—Sí— Sonrió mirándola—, tiene razón.

Ya era el mediodía. Antes de salir al patio, Trunks lanzó un suspiro mientras se colocaba su fiel espada a sus espaldas. Afuera, pudo ver a su madre limpiando un poco la máquina del tiempo, luego de tantos años sin uso era obvio que tendría un poco de polvo. Él la miró un poco extrañado.

— ¿Madre, que estás haciendo?— Cuestionó apenas salió.

—Bueno, me tomé la libertad de limpiarla un poco y ver si todo estaba en correcto estado. También le he hecho unos ajustes, ahora no tardará más que un par de horas en recargarse— Guiñándole un ojos y elevando el pulgar, feliz con lo que había logrado.

—Esa es una buena noticia—Le sonrió prestándole más atención a la palabra que estaba escrita en la máquina. ''Hope'', esperanza.

. Trunks entró en la máquina y fijó la fecha en la que aterrizaría. Año 773.

—Muy bien—Exclamó sonriente.

— ¿Estás listo, Trunks?—Cuestionó limpiándose las manos con un paño húmedo.

—Sí—Afirmó, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Cerró la cabina, sus abuelos se asomaron para despedirlo junto a su madre. Él les sonrió haciendo un gesto de despedida con sus manos y, sin más, la máquina se elevó en los aires y desapareció.

—Buena suerte, hijo—Dijo Bulma para sí.

El viaje se le había hecho eterno, pero de repente sintió una pequeña sacudida en la máquina que lo preocupó. A pesar de esto, pudo llegar sin problemas a la época que deseaba y al lugar que necesitaba. Trunks se apresuró para aterrizar en la casa de Goku, dónde estaba Gohan jugando con un pequeño niño en el jardín.

—Oye, hermano— El pequeño niño llamó la atención de Gohan y le señaló la máquina del tiempo con curiosidad— ¿Qué es eso?

El joven del futuro se hallaba en la parte trasera de la máquina, fijándose qué había fallado. No se había percatado de sus presencias. Hasta que una voz desvió su concentración del problema.

— ¿Trunks?— Dijo Gohan, algo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —Él se asomó y lo reconoció— ¿Go-Gohan?—Tartamudeó sin creerlo— Cuánto has crecido.

Trunks se acercó a él de una manera amigable, Gohan se irguió para saludarlo de igual manera. El pequeño niño se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Si, veo que tú también. Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí de nuevo— Exclamó mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo.

—Ni yo, esta situación también me ha tomado por sorpresa— Sonrió estrechando su mano.

—Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien— Gohan se hizo a un lado dejándole ver al pequeño niño detrás de él—.Él es Goten, saluda.

—Hola, señor— Exclamó Goten algo tímido.

—Un gusto—Trunks le sonrió.

—Él es mi hermano pequeño, perdónalo, es algo tímido con las personas que no conoce. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Cuestionó mientras miraban a Goten dirigirse para la casa.

—Bueno, verá, esta vez he venido para pedirle a ustedes su ayuda— Respondió algo serio.

— ¿Nuestra ayuda? Vaya, se debe tratar de algo grave— Comentó— Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Bueno, nuestra línea temporal está siendo amenazada por unos seres que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ver pero…—Baja su mirada y oculta sus manos en sus bolsillos— De alguna manera sé que son poderosos.

— ¿Nunca los has visto?—Cuestionó nuevamente.

—Así es, pero he tenido la oportunidad de tener una breve confrontación con uno de ellos. Pero no era el más fuerte—Respondió mirándolo seriamente—. Sólo era una batalla de entrenamiento ya que la verdadera pelea será en el 27° Torneo de las Artes Mariales que será mañana, pero me ha servido para comprender la situación.

—Entiendo…—Comenzó a decir pero algo interrumpió.

— ¿Gohan, con quién hablas?—Cuestionó Milk mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Con Trunks, ¿Lo recuerdas?— Haciéndose a un lado para dejarle ver al muchacho.

— ¡Oh, cómo olvidarlo! El jovencito que curó a mi querido Goku—Recordándolo con felicidad.

—Si, ¿Qué tal, señora?— Saludó algo incómodo mientras pensaba ''Sólo debía encontrarme con Gohan ¿Qué he hecho? Bueno, al menos son personas que he conocido anteriormente y quizá el niño no me recuerde de mayor''.

El pequeño Goten estaba algo confundido. Aquel señor que había conocido se llamaba igual que su mejor amigo que vivía en la Capsule Corporation. Además su madre agregó que había salvado a su padre, pero él estaba muerto y no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo. Sin dudas esto le provocaba un dolor de cabeza al tratar de comprenderlo.

Mientras Trunks continuaba hablando con Gohan y Milk sobre el problema que lo había forzado a venir, Goten se acercó a la máquina que había traído aquel señor con extrema curiosidad.

—No te preocupes, haremos lo necesario para poder convencer a Vegeta que… ¡Goten deja la máquina del muchacho!— Gritó Milk alterada, acercándose a su hijo para sacarlo de allí.

—La máquina del tiempo, creo que se estropeó. Deberé echarle un ojo para ver qué es lo que sucede con ella—Comentó mirándola algo preocupado.

— ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo, Trunks?—Cuestionó Gohan.

—Siendo honesto, no tengo idea. Pero no tengo otras alternativas— Respondió desanimado.

Un silencio dominó la situación, hasta que Milk, desde atrás, lo quebró con una idea.

— ¿Y qué tal si se lo llevas a Bulma para que la arregle? Quizá ella sepa cómo hacerlo— Propuso Milk.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello—Respondió Trunks.

—Mi madre tiene razón, será lo mejor Trunks. No sabemos absolutamente nada de la máquina del tiempo, quizá Bulma pueda hacer algo— Afirmó sonriente Gohan.

—Supongo, que es la opción más adecuada.

Resignado, Trunks convirtió la máquina del tiempo en una cápsula y la guardó en su estuche. Gohan aceptó acompañarlo. Goten se quedó con Milk, aunque deseaba ir a visitar a su amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a volar tranquilos, mientras Gohan le contaba a Trunks cómo había sido la época de paz en la Tierra tras su partida. Luego de estudiar toda su vida en casa con su madre, él estaba listo para ingresar a la Universidad el año entrante.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la Capsule Corporation. Gohan llamó a la puerta y Trunks se quedó tras él. Ésta comenzó a abrirse y el pequeño Trunks había atendido a la puerta.

— ¿Gohan, que te trae aquí? Es raro que vengas de visitas— Exclamó mientras notaba que él estaba inquieto— ¿Ocultas algo?—Tratando de asomarse para ver qué había detrás de él.

—No, no te preocupes, sólo estoy buscando a la señora Bulma ¿Puedes decirle que salga un momento?— Moviéndose para que él no pueda ver qué había tras él.

—De acuerdo—Mirándolo extrañado, se dirigió hacia adentro buscando a su madre— ¡Mamá, Gohan te busca!— Se escuchó desde afuera.

Bulma escuchó el llamado y miró hacía la ventana curiosa.

— ¿Gohan? Pero ¡¿Qué?!—Sorprendida al ver quién estaba atrás de él—Trunks, hijo ¿Porqué no vas a tu alcoba, he? Yo hablaré con Gohan y le pediré que traiga a Goten para que puedas jugar con él ¿Sí?—Empujándolo suavemente lejos de la ventana algo nerviosa.

Bulma continuó empujándolo hasta llegar a su habitación y lo dejó allí encerrado. Trunks parpadeó algo confundido por el extraño comportamiento de aquellos dos.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice?— Exclamó un pequeño Trunks confundido.

Luego de dejarlo allí, Bulma corrió con felicidad. Al llegar a la puerta, echó a un lado a Gohan y pudo ver a Trunks. Rodeándolo, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, acto que lo inquietó un poco.

—Hola, madre—Dijo incómodo.

— ¡Trunks! Cuánto has crecido, eres todo un hombre— Exclamó con felicidad— ¿Has venido de visita?

—Bueno, en realidad no. He venido a solicitar su ayuda para arreglar la máquina del tiempo— Respondió dándole la capsula en donde estaba contenida—. La necesito lo más rápido posible, mañana es el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y precisamos estar allí a tiempo.

— ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? No creo que hayas regresado aquí sólo para esto, dime Trunks— Lo miró algo preocupada, tomando la cápsula en sus manos.

—Bueno, Bulma, esa es una larga historia— Respondió Gohan.

—Bien, entonces me pondrán al tanto más tarde. Pero no creo que la termine para mañana, lo siento Trunks. Debo recordarte que será la primera vez que trate con esta máquina, pero haré todo lo que pueda— Agregó optimista.

—Eso era lo que temía—Trunks suspiró— Supongo que no podremos llegar a tiempo.

—Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo—Dijo Gohan tratando de animarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba, el pequeño Trunks se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo. Había quedado un poco confundido luego de la extraña actitud de Gohan y su madre Bulma. Más que confundido, estaba curioso. Luego de pensarlo, decidió salir de su habitación lo más silencioso posible y asomarse por la ventana.

Caminó por el pasillo de puntillas de pie, no había nadie que pudiera verlo. Aprovechó la ocasión y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la ventana. Con cautela se asomó y allí pudo ver a su madre hablando con Gohan y un tipo que nunca antes había visto, pero no podía dudar que se parecía mucho a él.

— ¿Y ese quién es?— Se preguntó para sí.

Ahora, el pequeño estaba más concentrado en averiguar quién era él. Apoyo su oreja en el vidrio para poder escuchar algo de lo que estaban hablando y tan sólo bastó una oración de su madre para darse cuenta.

—No te preocupes Trunks, haremos lo posible para que puedas estar de regreso lo más rápido posible ¿Sí, hijo?— Exclamó Bulma, en la peor situación posible.

— ¡¿Qué?!— El pequeño dio un grito que se escuchó desde afuera—Ese ¿Soy yo?

Bulma, Trunks y Gohan pudieron escucharlo y voltearon a ver hacía la ventana del segundo piso, pudiendo observar al joven Trunks que, con una expresión de sorpresa algo cómica, observaba a su versión adulta.

—No puede ser posible—Dijo el Trunks del Futuro para sí mismo.


	5. ¡Una brillante idea!

Bulma reunió a todos en la sala de la Capsule Corporation. Como era de esperarse, el pequeño Trunks tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su versión adulta, pero su madre y Gohan lo mantenían algo ocupado con sus propias cuestiones.

—Por favor Trunks, sé más detallista ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo allí?— Cuestionó Bulma mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados.

—Bien, unas criaturas muy fuertes han venido tras de mí para matarme. Su objetivo es erradicar a la raza Saiyajin de la existencia pero, lamentablemente, no tuve muchos encuentros cercanos con ellos. Sólo he conocido a una, pero algo me está diciendo que ella no es una amenaza a comparación con lo que aún se oculta— Respondió algo serio.

— ¿No es una amenaza?—Repitió Gohan.

— ¿A quién te refieres?—Volvió a cuestionar Bulma.

—Hay una de esas criaturas que posee forma humana que me ha estado ayudando— Contestó—, a su manera, claro— Agregó con rapidez.

— ¿Acaso es con quién diste aquella batalla de entrenamiento?— Preguntó Gohan.

—Así es, además me ha mostrado que esas criaturas son capaces de regenerarse— Mirándolo seriamente.

—Vaya, podría ser complicado—Exclamó Gohan desanimado.

—Si, pero no podrán saberlo si yo no arreglo la máquina—Mirando la cápsula que le había dado Trunks—. Será mejor que vaya al laboratorio para ver si puedo corregir esto—Dijo sonriente.

—De acuerdo, Bulma—Asintió Gohan.

—Madre, yo iré a ayudarte—Exclamó Trunks levantándose y yendo a su lado.

— ¡Espera!—Gritó el pequeño llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó antes de retirarse.

—Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte acerca de mi futuro ¿Puedo?—Dijo ilusionado.

—Claro que no, además tu futuro no es igual al suyo, hijo— Respondió Bulma interfiriéndose.

—Quizá más tarde—Contestó su versión adulta mientras se retiraba.

—Vaya…—Replicó un pequeño Trunks fastidiado.

Gohan lo miró algo divertido.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte con mi hermano menor Goten para jugar. Y si lo desean puedo contarles acerca de él—Propuso.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya, gracias Gohan—Exclamó con felicidad.

Así ambos fueron hacía el encuentro de Goten que se había quedado en casa. Sentados en el jardín, comenzó a contarles sus recuerdos de las aventuras junto con Trunks del Futuro. Como era de esperarse, el pequeño comenzó a alardear delante de ambos diciéndose a sí mismo ''héroe''.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se las veía complicadas al tratar con la máquina del tiempo. Revisó varias veces, con ayuda de Trunks del Futuro, los circuitos y demás cosas para detectar el problema. Luego de unos minutos de análisis, pudo dar con el.

—Si mis ojos no me fallan de nuevo, la fuente de alimentación de la nave se desconectó de la batería—Describió, Trunks se acercó a observar.

—Al parecer, es posible. Antes de salir usted, bueno, en mi tiempo le modificó la batería para que cargara más rápido—Recordando.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamó mientras retrocedía apoyándose en su escritorio— Metí la pata yo sola.

—Eso creo…

Entre las quejas de Bulma, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rostro conocido y querido para Trunks.

— ¡Mujer! Debes arreglar esta cosa de la máquina de entrenamiento—Exclamó molesto Vegeta entrando con un disparador de rayos láser que usaba para entrenar.

— ¿Padre?—Exclamó Trunks sorprendido.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Cuestionó dejando el láser en el escritorio de Bulma.

—Problemas, unas extrañas criaturas quieren matarlo para acabar con la existencia de tu raza guerrera, Saiyajin— Explicó Bulma algo desanimada.

—Así es ¿Acaso tú las conoces, padre? Pueden regenerarse a sí mismas e irradian un brillo rosado— Comentó mientras lo miraba con intriga.

—Eso creo, ¿Tienen forma humana?— Tratando de recordar.

—Así es, pero sólo la figura. Sin rasgos— Agregó Trunks.

—Ya veo—Sonrió de manera alardeante—. Esas estúpidas criaturas inferiores y cobardes aún siguen con esas locas ideas de querer superarnos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron con asombro madre e hijo al unísono.

— ¿Las conoces?— Cuestionó Trunks acercándose a él.

—Así es, los Gyneanos y los Saiyajines nunca se han llevado bien ¿Sabes? Aunque su maldito Rey empeoro las cosas entre ambas razas— Contestó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

—Gyneanos… —Repitió Trunks bajando su mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Vegeta?—Preguntó Bulma.

—El planeta de los Gyneanos no estaba muy lejos del nuestro, ambas razas no se soportaban. Nosotros éramos muy ''bárbaros'' para ellos, y para nosotros ellos eran muy pacíficos y molestos. Su planeta no valía nada, por eso no nos molestamos en extinguirlos para venderlo. Si fuese lo contrario, no hubiéramos demorado mucho para matarlos— Sonrió orgullosamente.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué podría haberlos derrotado yo mismo?—Comentó Trunks sorprendido.

—La basura no deja de serlo de la noche a la mañana—Respondió.

—Pero, una Gyneana logró tomar la forma de un humano ¿Es eso posible?— Volvió a cuestionar.

—Quién lo diría, un perro viejo aprende trucos nuevos. Podrían haber aumentado sus habilidades, mientras las estrellas no se apaguen su poder seguirá siendo un misterio— Vegeta comenzó a ponerse un poco serio y molesto.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras un poeta Vegeta—Exclamó Bulma tomándolo de un brazo encantada.

— ¡No es un poema, mujer! Esas cosas absorben energía de las estrellas o de cualquier cosa que tenga vida. No son guerreros, pero quizá comenzaron a entrenar para vencernos— Sonrió nuevamente de manera orgullosa—. Por fin podremos patearles en la cara y demostrarles que no hay nada que se compare con la fuerza de un Saiyajin.

Vegeta se retiró de la sala entusiasmado por sus nuevos oponentes, Bulma se quedó mirándolo un rato y luego volvió a la máquina del tiempo para ver qué podía hacer. Trunks se posó en la pared, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y quedó cabizbajo pensando en lo que su padre había dicho.

—Rayos, ¿Cómo se supone saldré de esta?— Ella se quejó mientras miraba al techo.

Bulma desvió su mirada hacia su hijo Trunks, lo veía algo desanimado y pensativo. Ella no pudo ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Trunks?—Cuestionó.

—No, nada madre. Estoy bien—Le contestó sonriente.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Volvió a preguntar tomando una herramienta y le apuntó con ella— No puedes mentirle a tu madre.

—Sí, sólo estoy preocupado por cómo haremos para arreglar la máquina del tiempo, es todo—Respondió algo alterado.

Bulma fijó su mirada en él, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Trunks se incomodó un poco al ver su expresión.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede?—Cuestionó.

—Sé que estás mintiendo—Bulma suspiró y volvió a lo suyo—. Allá tú y tus cosas, hijo.

—Bulma, querida, vengo a dejar esto por aquí. Fíjate qué es lo que te sirve así podemos tirar el resto ¿Sí?— Exclamó la Señora Brief. Había traído una caja llena de papeles. La dejó al lado de la puerta y se retiró sonriente.

—De acuerdo, pronto lo haré— Afirmó.

Bulma deseaba comenzar a arreglar la máquina del tiempo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había unas piezas que habían quedado dañadas y debía reponerlas. En dónde encontrar los repuestos era la nueva cuestión.

—Vaya—Suspiró floja—, no tengo las piezas necesarias para repararla ¿Cómo lo haré?

Ella se sentó en su escritorio a pensar, Trunks miró la caja que había traído la Señora Brief. Suavemente, la tomó y la dejó en el escritorio de su madre.

— ¿Porqué no se relaja un poco y se fija que encuentra aquí?—Propuso sonriente.

—Deben ser cosas viejas que ya no sirven, Trunks. Tíralos—Exclamó sin despegarse del escritorio, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se vaya.

—Claro que no, madre. Mire ¿Qué es esto?—Comenzando a darle unos papeles para lograr que se distraiga.

—Estos son…—Tomando los papeles. Al ver su contenido, sonrió—Son mis primeros planos para un laberinto de bolitas, no puedo creer que esto aún exista. Haber que más hay aquí—Comenzando a hurgar en el contenido de la caja— ¡Mira! Un Poster de una banda que me gustaba cuando era más joven ¿Y esto es?... ¡Ah! Mis viejos apuntes.

Bulma se había emocionado y continuó así con las mayorías de las cosas, mostrándoselas a Trunks, pero éste no lograba entender nada de lo que decía. Hasta que un papel se cayó sin querer de la caja.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Bulma lo tomó y lo dio vuelta para verlo mejor.

Aquello no era un papel ordinario, más bien era una foto que ella reconoció enseguida. Se levantó sobresaltada y corrió dirigiéndose a Trunks, que se había ido al otro lado del laboratorio.

— ¡Trunks, hijo, mira esto!— Con la foto en manos se la entregó para que pudiera verla.

—Esto es una foto de la máquina del tiempo en donde viajó Cell—Explicó asombrado.

—Así es, si aún la tienes podremos tomar algunas piezas de ella ¿Qué te parece?—Propuso contenta.

—Es una gran idea, madre.

— ¿Qué es una gran idea? Espero que ya hayas arreglado el lanzador de rayos láser que te dejé— Reclamó Vegeta, entrando sin más.

—Bueno, eso no lo he hecho ¡Pero tengo una gran noticia!—Gritó Bulma abalanzándose hacía él feliz.

Vegeta se puso algo nervioso y Trunks no resistió reír un poco ante esa situación. Quizá había encontrado una manera de poder volver a su época y acabar con esos Gyneanos que amenazaban su existencia, aunque era muy posible que no iba a llegar a tiempo para el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era ir a descansar y confiar en la tan extraña gyneana que le había ayudado desde el comienzo.

—Eri…

Dijo casi sin querer, Bulma y Vegeta pudieron escucharlo.


	6. El torneo está comenzando ¿Él regresará?

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Antes de comenzar con el capitulo me gustaría decir un par de cosas. Quizá una más obvia que otra, pero realmente unos comentarios me dejaron con la inconsciencia intranquila y me gustaría aclarar esos puntos.  
_

 _La primer cosa: tal y como habrán notado, esta historia no tiene relación alguna con Xenoverse, ya que yo sólo lo considero como un juego. La historia de la Patrulla del Tiempo y demás es sólo para darle una buena trama al mismo, sin ser algo canónico. De todas maneras antes de comenzar a escribir me tomé la libertad de buscar si el juego era consideraron como algo canónico que debía tomar en cuenta, pero no fue así. Si el juego es canónico y yo no lo estoy teniendo en cuenta, pido disculpas._

 _La segunda cosa: Relación Eri-Trunks. Sé que es algo confuso este tema, pero creo que di pistas suficientes como para aclarar que estos NO terminarán juntos, por más cercanos que sean. Si desean que si haya algo entre estos dos avísenme, pero es que realmente me da algo de pena escribir algo cursi. Después de todo, no comencé este Fic para escribir una ridícula historia de amor, sino una historia de Mirai Trunks al más puro estilo Toriyama posible._

 _Y, la tercer y última cosa: ¡Pídanme si desean ver algo en especial en el Fic! Siempre me ha gustado escuchar a los demás, y por lo general varias cabezas piensan mejor que una. Quizá a ustedes se le ocurran más situaciones épicas que a mí y, si veo que puedo incluirlas, ¡Lo haré!_

 _Esto es para una usuaria no registrada que me comentó bajo el nombre de Jessicaoscura: ¡Gracias por dar esa idea! A mí también me molesta un poco que sólo los hombres participen de la acción, aunque las mujeres como Bulma también son esenciales para el mundo Dragon Ball. Yo pensaba hacer pelear a una mujer con los Guerreros Z, pero ¿Milk? Caray, me la habías puesto difícil, pero me agrada este personaje y por fin ¡Pude darle su merecido lugar! Espero que leas esto y que estés contenta con su intervención en la historia._

 _Ahora sí._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con el Fic._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Ya eran las 19:00 PM y el pequeño Trunks debía volver a casa. Orgulloso de sí mismo, se despidió de su amigo Goten y emprendió vuelo. Se hallaba muy emocionado de poder hablar consigo mismo, aunque sonara muy raro para él. Se sentía igual que un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete en manos.

Por su cabeza pasaban varias cuestiones mientras admiraba el paisaje, con unas bellas tonalidades rojizas. Estaba anocheciendo y sabía que su madre se enfadaría si llegaba tarde, quizá ni siquiera había notado que se había ido de la casa. Aterrizó delante de la puerta principal y, tratando de no hacer escándalo, ingresó. Bulma apareció en la sala algo agotada, pero sonriente, y vio a su pequeño hijo actuar de una forma extraña.

— ¿Trunks, que ocurre?— Cuestionó al verlo, ella deseaba ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Yo? Nada— Contestó soltando una risa algo nerviosa— ¿Mi yo adulto aún está aquí?— Preguntó buscándolo por todos lados con la mirada.

—Si, pero se recostó en tu habitación para descansar un poco. Por favor te pido que no lo molestes ¿Si?— Contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Claro, madre, no lo haré— La miró con una sonrisa más que fingida.

El pequeño quedó estático en el medio de la sala hasta que Bulma entró a la cocina. Trunks se apresuró para llegar a su habitación, desobedeciendo a lo que le había indicado su madre. Lo vio acostado en su cama, estaba durmiendo, pero el pequeño entusiasmado se acercó a él de manera sorpresiva.

— ¡Hola! ¿Ahora responderás mis preguntas?— Dijo mientras tiraba un pequeño colchón al lado de la cama.

Trunks del futuro se asustó un poco ante su saludo. Él se volteó a verlo, calmándose un poco. Lo observaba con una sonrisa, pensar que la última vez que lo había visto era tan sólo un pequeño bebé en brazos de su madre. Ambos habían crecido bastante.

—Si lo deseas, pero recuerda que nuestros futuros serán diferentes— Exclamó mientras desvió su mirada al techo.

—Y eso es bueno ¿No?— Cuestionó mientras se acostaba, posicionándose igual a su versión adulta.

—Claro que lo es, créeme—Afirmó.

—Dime ¿Cómo se siente viajar en el tiempo?— Intrigado, sacando un paquete de gomitas de su bolsillo.

—Es emocionante, pero también un poco pesado. Recaes con la responsabilidad de no alterar nada que no sea necesario—Respondió.

— ¿Quieres?— Ofreciéndole gomitas.

—No, gracias—Riendo un poco—. Yo tengo una pregunta para ti—El pequeño dirigió su mirada a él con una gomita en la boca— ¿Qué se siente vivir en esta época?

—Bueno, es fabuloso. A veces salgo a jugar con Goten, él es mi mejor amigo; otras veces entreno con mi papá, lo admiro mucho y me gusta pasar tiempo con él aunque a veces siento que no le caigo muy bien—Desanimándose un poco—, pero mi mamá siempre dice que en realidad se preocupa por nosotros.

—Así es. No sé si el señor Gohan te ha contado mientras yo no estaba presente, pero cuando peleábamos contra un malvado sujeto llamado Cell, yo perdí la vida y nuestro padre se enfureció mucho por eso—Recordando con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Genial, me gustaría poder verlo también—Exclamó con felicidad.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo vi, pero Ten Shin Han me lo contó luego de haberme revivido.

— ¡Grandioso! ¿Y has visto a Shen Long?— Preguntó fascinado.

—Así es, es un dragón muy grande y majestuoso— Respondió con la viva imagen de aquella criatura en su mente.

—Vaya, me gustaría conocerlo—Comentó imaginándoselo.

—De seguro lo harás, y más joven que yo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez yo tenía 22 años, y fue en tu tiempo. Recuerdo que cuando vine aquí y peleamos contra los androides, tú eras sólo un bebé en brazos de nuestra madre— Exclamó algo divertido.

—Si, y casi te dejo calvo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, recordando aquellos momentos divertidos. Mientras tanto, la cena ya estaba servida y Bulma recorrió toda la casa en busca de su pequeño hijo. De repente, al pasar por las habitaciones, escuchó sus risas y, sin dudarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta algo enfadada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Trunks? Te dije que lo dejarás dormir tranquilo— Reprimió mientras lo tomaba de la oreja y se lo llevaba, sacándolo de la habitación.

— ¡Mamá, yo sólo vine a buscar mis gomitas!— Se excusó mientras andaban por el pasillo.

— ¡Claro que no! No puedes mentirle a tu madre.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente y Trunks del futuro se quedó mirándola algo confundido, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a reírse suavemente. Decidió dejar la cama para el pequeño y él se acostó en el colchón que había tirado a un costado. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, debía descansar ya que mañana sería un largo día.

Ya había amanecido, y en el futuro se celebraría el 27° Torneo de las Artes Marciales por la tarde. Eri comenzó a calentar en el parque, esperando la participación de Trunks para que sea más interesante. Pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía en la casa, ya hasta le daba flojera regresar a su casa para escuchar los gritos de su padre ante una negativa de ella. Por eso mismo había estado ''montando guardia nocturna'' en las afueras de la Capsule Corporation escondida arriba de un árbol, aunque no había funcionado ya que Bulma la había visto.

Paso unas largas horas entrenando, aunque no poseía mucha fuerza física ni contaba con grandes habilidades de pelea. Lo que sí tenía era resistencia y, si Trunks no aparecía, podía obligar a sus oponentes a salirse del campo de batalla con tan sólo un golpe usando, a escondidas, sus poderes gyneanos.

Luego de un tiempo allí parada en el medio del parque, saltó a la cima de un cerezo. El dulce aroma de aquellas flores le fascinaban y la pequeña energía que conseguía de aquella planta, sin dañarla, era un deleite para ella. Era como un chocolate dulce y delicado. Pronto se quedó dormida casi sin querer.

En el pasado, Bulma se las veía difíciles tratando de reparar la máquina del tiempo. Ambos Trunks la veían apoyados sobre la pared, algo temerosos por sus gritos. Ella estaba agradecida de que aún contara con aquella máquina que se había echado a perder en el olvido de las plantas silvestres, pero por otro lado las piezas que necesitaban estaban cubiertas por óxido y era necesario limpiarlas antes de usarlas.

— ¡Rayos! Y yo pensaba que sería más fácil… —Se quejaba mientras limpiaba las piezas.

— ¿No desea que la ayude?—Preguntó Trunks del futuro temeroso.

— ¡Claro que no, yo puedo hacerlo!— Respondió algo furiosa.

—Será mejor que no molestemos, cuando se enoja suele ser aterradora— Comentó el pequeño dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sí, y no cambiará con el tiempo— Agregó siguiéndolo.

Ambos salieron al patio delantero a jugar, esperando que Bulma terminara con la máquina del tiempo. Comenzaron a hacer pases con una pequeña pelota de Baseball que habían encontrado en los juguetes, el niño ni siquiera recordaba su existencia.

— ¿Sabes? Yo solía jugar a esto con Krillin cuando visitaba la Kame House de pequeño—Comentó el joven Trunks.

— ¿Y cómo está Krillin? No lo he visto por aquí—Curioso.

—Hace un tiempo que no ha venido de visitas, debe estar ocupado con su hija—Pensativo—. No recuerdo muy bien su nombre…

— ¿Hija?—Algo sorprendido— ¿Krillin tuvo una hija?

—Así es, con Androide N°18— Explicó, Trunks del futuro no podía creerlo.

— ¿Al final le dio una oportunidad? Es, es algo increíble— Sin salir del asombro, el pequeño le lanzó la pelota pero él no reaccionó para tomarla.

—Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?—Yendo a tomar la pelota— ¿Por qué te quedaste así?

—Perdona, es que me sorprendió. En mi tiempo esos androides eran unos seres malvados que sólo provocaban caos y destrucción a su paso, me cuesta pensar que N°18 se ha vuelto madre—Algo extrañado.

—Entiendo, a mi me pasaría lo mismo si mi papá se convierte en alguien cariñoso de la nada— Comentó divertido, volviendo a lanzar pases.

—Es cierto, ese no es el estilo de nuestro padre. Pero debes estar seguro que él nos quiere, a su manera— Dijo de buena manera.

—Si, oye ¿Y qué tal si vamos a visitar a Krillin? Imagina la sorpresa que se llevaría, de todos modos la máquina del tiempo no estará lista para hoy—Propuso el pequeño Trunks sonriente.

—De acuerdo, avisemos a nuestra madre sobre nuestra partida y vayamos a saludarle— Dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

— ¡Claro!— Exclamó mientras lo seguía.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el futuro, ya estaban reuniendo a las personas que participarían en el Torneo. Eri miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Trunks, pero él no estaba allí. Sin embargo pudo divisar a una mujer de cabellos negros que la miraba de manera desafiante. Aunque Eri no la conocía, se veía que aquella mujer si sabía quién era ella.

La joven Gyneana se acercó para sacar un número, le tocó el número cinco. Mientras a la mujer de cabellos negros le tocó el número seis. Ambas deberían batirse en duelo, aunque Eri no la consideraba una rival, sabía que la vencería con facilidad, estaba decepcionada porque su verdadero oponente no había aparecido por ningún lado.

—Ya verá cuando me lo vuelva a cruzar—Susurró para sí con enojo.

En el pasado, en el planeta del Gran Kaio-Sama, Goku se encontraba entrenando cómo era de costumbre. Luego de haber escuchado lo que dijo Vegeta sobre esas criaturas, él se encontraba con ganas de pelear, y estaba molesto porque no podría ir.

El Supremo Kaio-Sama estaba contento, Bulma había conseguido una manera de arreglar la máquina del tiempo. Ahora era cuestión de esperar, aunque Goku no era experto en eso y aún más sabiendo que un gran enemigo se aproximaba.

— ¡No es justo! Yo también quería ir a pelear contra esas criaturas… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Creo que ya lo olvidé— Quejándose entusiasmado.

— ¡Ya basta Goku! ¿Acaso no entiendes la situación? Si esas criaturas aprendieron a usar sus poderes para combatir estamos acabados. Es una pena que no pueda saber qué sucede en el tiempo de Trunks del Futuro, espero que el Rey Gyneano no se enfade por la desaparición del único Saiyajin que debía eliminar— Exclamó con preocupación.

—Pero tú eres el Supremo Kaio-Sama ¿ No era que sabías todo?— Comentó Goku.

—Claro que lo sé todo ¿Qué pretendes?—Respondió con enfado.

—Es que se me hace extraño ¿Por qué son criaturas de color rosa?— Cuestionó extrañado.

—Eso se debe a que su planeta es gaseoso y las sustancias liberadas en las explosiones que se generan allí, penetran en su cuerpo. Es por esto que se alimentan de energía, es un gran proceso de adaptación que involucra una fusión con su medio ambiente. El color y brillo en tonos rosados es lo que se expulsa durante las reacciones químicas dentro de su cuerpo, algo así como el color verde de las plantas— Explicó con seguridad.

—Y si sabe todo eso ¿No puede hacer algo para que pueda viajar con Trunks?— Preguntó con esperanzas.

— ¡Goku!—Reprimió, pero luego se alejó pensativo— Es una solución que tú vayas con ellos, serás de gran ayuda.

— ¡Grandioso!—Exclamó con felicidad.

—Pero necesitas regresar a la Tierra y Shen Long no puede revivirte—Volteó a mirarlo—. Quizá, la única manera que puedas volver y viajar en el tiempo sin problemas es que uno de tus amigos se quede aquí conmigo a cambio de tu vida, Goku—Explicó seriamente—. Aunque sea hasta que regreses.

—Es que ¿No podría devolverme a la vida por un tiempo Supremo Kaio-Sama? —Replicó Goku.

—No lo creo, no es seguro. Si la máquina del tiempo vuelve a fallar o la situación se complica, desaparecerás para siempre de la existencia, quedarás atrapado en el espacio-tiempo sin la capacidad de regresar conmigo, Goku. Esta línea temporal y la alternativa son dos cosas completamente diferentes, no deben compararse juntas—Agregó dándole la espalda nuevamente.

— ¿Y quién sería capaz de dar su vida temporalmente?—Suspiró pensativo— Eso es un gran favor Kaio-Sama, no sé si alguien deseé hacerlo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que preguntemos—Dijo el Supremo Kaio-Sama decidido.

Mientras tanto, en el Futuro, los combatientes ya habían quedado decididos. Eri participaría en la tercera pelea que se llevaría a cabo. Su rival de cabello negro se acercó a ella, sonriente y desafiante. Ella la ignoro, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocó su hombro.

— ¿Tú serás mi contrincante, verdad?— Cuestionó.

—Eso parece—Volteándose a verla.

—Espero que des una buena pelea, porque te aseguro que yo, Milk, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente—Exclamó con seguridad.


	7. Una batalla sencilla, Eri vs Milk

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente, llegó la hora de combatir. Milk y Eri se encontraron frente a frente en la puerta de salida. Luego de mirarse fijamente por unos segundos, el presentador anunció el comienzo de la batalla.

— ¡Muy bien, señoras y señores! Es hora de la tercera pelea, las concursantes son Milk y Eri ¡Que comience!— Exclamó mientras ambas comenzaban a acercarse al campo.

La campana de inicio resonó en la mente de ambas, un silencio las dominó por unos momentos. Milk comenzó con el ataque, lanzándose sobre su oponente con gran velocidad. Eri se cubrió, pero su rival comenzó a atacarla con gran fuerza. Milk era una mujer fuerte.

Ambas se separaron, Eri se recuperó fácilmente y le sonrió. Saltó hacia ella y le golpeó con una patada, haciendo que caiga en el suelo. Milk se levantó, con algo de dificultad pero ilesa.

—No tienes mucha fuerza en tus golpes ¿Verdad?—Exclamó Milk.

— ¿Qué?—Cuestiono confundida.

—No parecer ser tal y como Bulma te describió—Comentó poniéndose en su posición de batalla.

Eri se enfado y comenzó a tirarle piñas a la altura del pecho para dañarla, pero Milk fácilmente las bloqueaba con sus manos. Se separó de ella y de pronto su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco.

—Eridani, escúchame, lucha contra ella tal y como lo hiciste con el Saiyajin, sólo debes cuidarte de no quebrantar las reglas ¡Esta simple humana no debe ser problema para ti!—Escuchó Eri en su cabeza mientras se retorcía del dolor que le causaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? Aún no te golpeé muy fuerte. Necesitas entrenamiento, eso sin dudas—Exclamó Milk algo confundida mirándola.

—No, no pasa nada—Logrando soportar el dolor.

Esta vez Milk se adelantó y la golpeó con un puñetazo, seguido de una patada que la sacó del campo de batalla. Eri fingió sostenerse de la pared de la tribuna, pero en realidad estaba manteniendo vuelo.

— ¿Quién es usted?—Cuestionó la joven algo molesta.

—Para que sepas, yo soy Milk, la esposa del difunto Goku, y me han pedido que te detenga—Contestó.

— ¿Difunto Goku? ¿Acaso no es ese el Saiyajin que fue enviado a la Tierra?—Dijo para sí algo confundida

Eri sacudió su cabeza y continuó con la batalla. Se lanzó hacia Milk, pero ésta la esquivó y la tomó de su pie. Luego de darle un par de vueltas, la soltó y ella cayó fuera del cuadrilátero, pero antes de tocar el piso, se detuvo manteniendo vuelo.

—No me vencerás tan fácil humana—Exclamó Eri algo enojada.

—Yo creo que sí—Contestó segura de sí misma.

Milk juntó fuerza y se apresuró a saltar sobre ella antes de que reaccionara, luego regresó al campo de batalla y, con el impulso del salto, la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Descalificada, Milk es la ganadora!— Comentó el presentador, elevando el brazo de la mujer victoriosa.

— ¿Perdí?— Confundida, mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa algo cómica.

—Sabes, el buen uso de la inteligencia combinándolo con tus habilidades de batalla son la clave para gana cada reto— Explicó sonriente—. Cuando peleaste con Trunks, no creo que no querías lastimarlo, sino que no podías hacerle daño. Te falta entrenamiento jovencita.

— ¿Jovencita?—Repitió indignada.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Debes rondar por los veinte—Mirándola.

—Tengo… veinticinco— Respondió, tardando por sacar cuentas.

—Aún estás a tiempo, debes fortalecer esos músculos—Exclamó Milk mientras se retiraba.

—Pero…—Mirándola irse—Yo no tengo músculos—Susurró.

Mientras tanto, en el pasado, Bulma ya estaba por terminar de limpiar las piezas que usaría para el arreglo de la máquina del tiempo. Ya se le había pasado el enojo y estaba muy contenta, ya que había convencido a su esposo, Vegeta, que dejara el arduo entrenamiento y la ayudara.

Ya faltaban muy pocas y ambos estaban ansiosos por terminar, más Vegeta que ni él sabía cómo le había hecho Bulma para convencerlo. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era volver con su entrenamiento.

— ¿Cuántas faltan? Ya me estoy cansando—Se quejó Vegeta.

— ¡Vamos! Ya casi terminamos ¿No disfrutas pasar tiempo con su esposa? Además, luego deberás ayudarme con la máquina del tiempo, no puedo hacerlo sola—Exclamó sonriente.

— ¿Y por qué no llamas a Trunks para que te ayude?— Propuso de mala gana.

—Él está ocupado haciendo de niñera de sí mismo, bueno… tú me entiendes—Contestó.

Vegeta suspiró harto.

El pequeño niño y Trunks del futuro ya estaban llegando a la Kame House, deseaban caerse de sorpresa a Krilin. Éste estaba jugando con su hija, junto con Número 18, tranquilamente dentro del hogar.

Krilin se alertó, sintió dos kis acercarse a la casa. Ella lo miró un poco extrañada mientras tomaba a Marron en brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede Krilin?—Cuestionó.

—Siento dos Kis aproximarse, pero…—Reconociendo uno de ellos— No puede ser posible…

— ¿Quiénes son?—Acercándose a él.

—Hay un Ki pequeño que no conozco pero el otro responde al…—Explicaba, pero fue interrumpido.

Alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta, Krilin atendió algo tranquilo pero había preocupado a Número 18. Al abrirla, vio dos rostros similarmente familiares.

— ¡Hola!—Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Hola Trunks y—Mirando al pequeño, luego elevó su vista al adulto— ¡¿Trunks?!

— ¿Quiénes?— Exclamó 18 sorprendida.

Krilin los invitó a pasar. Trunks lo puso al tanto de lo que sucedía en su tiempo, 18 les trajo un poco de café, chocolate para el pequeño. Dejó a su hija Marron entretenida mirando sus caricaturas infantiles favoritas, y ella fue a hablan con los demás.

—Vaya, se ven que están en problemas—Comentó Krilin.

—Así es, pero sé que con ustedes de nuestro lado no podemos perder—Exclamó Trunks del Futuro con esperanzas.

—Si, yo también quiero ayudarles— Exclamó con seguridad 18.

—De acuerdo, debe ser algo extraño para ti verla de este modo, ¿Verdad?— Cuestionó Krillin mirándolo.

—Un poco, pero me alegra que la historia no vuelva a repetirse— Sonrió.

Mientras tanto, el Supremo Kaiosama estaba pensando la propuesta que haría. Necesitaba que alguien de la Tierra dé su vida temporalmente para que Goku pueda viajar en el tiempo sin problemas. Él estaba hundido en sus pensamiento, soportando a un Goku inquieto que no paraba de entrenar.

Finalmente, ya estaba decidido.

—Lo haré Goku—Exclamó el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Sí—Afirmó seriamente acercándose a él.

—Todos los Guerreros Z ¿Pueden oírme?—Dijo a través de telepatía, llamando la atención de todos a los que le hablaba— Verán, he decidido que Goku también debe viajar al futuro junto a Trunks y por ello lo dejaré revivir temporalmente.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fabuloso!—Exclamó contenta Bulma.

—Grandioso—Comentó Krilin sonriente.

—Eso será de gran ayuda— Agregó Trunks de Futuro.

— ¿Quién es Goku?—Cuestionó el pequeño confundido.

Ante tal felicidad, el Supremo Kaiosama se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de continuar.

—Pero para que esto sea posible, alguien debe dar su vida a cambio de la suya. Por lo menos hasta que regresen, es lo más seguro. De lo contrario, Goku puede quedar atrapado en la línea espacio-temporal que separa nuestro presente con el alternativo, provocando que Goku desaparezca para siempre—Agregó el Supremo Kaiosama, se encontraba algo temeroso.

Ahora todos bajaron sus cabezas algo nerviosos ¿quién sería capaz de dar su vida temporalmente para que Goku pueda revivir? Era una gran petición.

—Yo lo haré—Ofreció Piccolo.

— ¡Claro que no! Usted no puede, de lo contrario las esferas del dragón desaparecerán— Detuvo el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Pero tampoco podría abandonar esta línea temporal por la misma razón— Agregó.

—Si pero… —Se excusaba, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Lo haré yo. Goku es mi mejor amigo y entiendo que ahora lo necesiten, además, mi contribución en la batalla puede llegar a ser nula— Exclamó Krilin sonriente.

—Pero Krilin, tú tienes una hija— Negó el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Yo me puedo quedar con Marron, Krilin, eres muy noble—Comentó Número 18, provocando que él se sonrojara.

—Muy bien, momentos antes de viajar vendrás conmigo. Bulma ya está arreglando la máquina de tiempo junto con Vegeta—Agregó Kaiosama.

—Bien, gracias Krilin— Agradeció Trunks.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, de nada—Sonriente.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a la Capsule Corporation, ya que en cualquier momento la máquina del tiempo estaría lista. Varias risas salieron de ellos al recordar que Vegeta estaba ayudando a Bulma, era una situación que ninguno deseaba perderse.

Ya todo estaba calmo en el futuro, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales había finalizado con un Mister Satan victorioso luego de convencer a Milk que se dejara ganar. Eri no había sido un problema, pero su padre estaba furioso ya que el Saiyajin que localizó en la Tierra había desaparecido. Con suerte ella podía tranquilizarlo, pero no iba a durar mucho.

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero esta semana he estado un poco ocupada, sin mucho tiempo disponible para escribir. Pero ya todo está bien y podré continuar tal y cómo estaba :D_

 _Espero que lo entiendan ññ_


	8. De regreso al futuro

— ¡¿Dónde está el Saiyajin?!

Aquel grito resonó por toda la inmensidad de los cielos. Tanto su compañero como Eri se notaban aterrados, sabían que cuando él se enojaba se volvía muy violento.

—Escúcheme, señor Sabik, sólo debemos tener paciencia—Suplicó el compañero de Eri.

—Como Rey de la difunta raza de los Gyneanos, lo único que debo tener ahora es paciencia. Tenemos la oportunidad de vengar a nuestra amada reina y no la dejaré pasar—Rezongó el rey Sabik—. Y si no puedo atentar contra él de manera directa, lo haré contra lo que más adora: su planeta Tierra.

— ¡No!— Gritó impulsivamente Eri, llamando la atención de ambos— Aunque seas Rey, no es suficiente como para destruir la Tierra solamente por un Saiyajin que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sufrió nuestra madre. Recuerda, el Rey Vegeta murió cuando el Emperador Freezer destruyó el planeta ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

— ¡Claro que no! Los Gyneanos deben ser la única raza superviviente de esta batalla y no soportaré que me lleves la contraria Eridani.

El Rey Sabik la golpeó, Eri calló contra la ventana y su compañero corrió a ayudarla rápidamente.

—Princesa Eridani ¿Está usted bien?—Cuestionó.

—Si, Alamak, lo estoy—Levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

—Ya lo dije varias veces, no la llames princesa— Exclamó el Rey amenazante.

Eri jamás comprendió porque su padre, Sabik, la trataba de esa manera. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a maltratarla, sentía como si algo en ella le estuviera molestando. Pero jamás le dio importancia, hacía bastante tiempo que para ella la palabra ''padre'' no significaba nada. Todo lo que hacía, era por su madre.

En el pasado, los muchachos ya habían llegado a la Capsule Corporation. Se habían tomado la libertad de traer a Gohan con ellos, lamentablemente Goten no pudo venir ya que su madre Milk no lo autorizó a viajar en el tiempo.

Contemplaron aquel momento que tanto les provocó gracia con tal solo pensarlo: Vegeta ayudando a Bulma con la máquina del tiempo. Ninguno pudo aguantar una pequeña risa.

— ¡¿De qué se ríen insectos?! Como si a mí me gustara hacer esto— Gruñó Vegeta.

—No te enojes, padre. Déjame a mi— Ofreció Trunks sonriente.

—No será necesario ¡La máquina ya está arreglada!— Gritó Bulma victoriosa.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamaron todos con alegría al unísono.

— ¿Estás listo Krillin?—Cuestionó el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Sí—Afirmó sonriente, a los pocos segundos comenzó a desaparecer—. Buena suerte, muchachos—Despidiéndose.

—Suerte Krilin, gracias— Agradecía Trunks al verlo.

Mientras se despedían de él, a su lado iba apareciendo de manera lenta la figura de alguien conocido y querido por todos. Gohan se laegró tanto de verlo que no resistió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Papá!—Exclamó con felicidad.

— ¿Y quién es él?— Cuestionó el pequeño Trunks algo extrañado.

—Que alegría verlo de nuevo, señor Goku. Pero será mejor que vayamos al futuro de inmediato— Comentó algo serio.

—Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder— Afirmó mirándolo.

Bulma abrió la cabina y todos dedicaron un breve momento para despedirse. El pequeño Trunks no iba a viajar, pero él deseaba hacerlo. Con su personalidad algo traviesa, él no resistió a escabullirse dentro de la máquina mientras los demás no lo veían. Se escondió por debajo de los controles. Los demás, al entrar, no notaron que estaba allí adentro.

Todos se despidieron de Bulma y sus padres con una sonrisa. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan estaban listo para comenzar el viaje y el joven de la espada no dudó en poner la máquina en marcha. Goku estaba algo incómodo en un espacio tan pequeño con tanta gente a su alrededor.

—No puedo estar ni un momento más aquí adentro— Se quejó.

—Por favor, señor Goku, le ruego paciencia— Exclamó Trunks calmado.

—Si, no eres el único incómodo aquí Kakaroto— Agregó Vegeta algo molesto.

Gohan, quien estaba al lado de Trunks en la parte del comando, sintió una incomodidad cerca de sus pies. Comenzó a moverlos para tratar de estar un poco más cómodo, pero sintió que le pegaba unas pequeñas patadas a algo blando y éste se quejaba.

— ¿Y eso?— Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, pudiendo divisar al pequeño Trunks

—Hola— Saludó algo nervioso.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamaron todos sorprendidos al unísono.

Luego de unos segundos llegaron al futuro. A primera vista pudieron observar a Bulma en la ventana que daba a la cocina, estaba hablando con Milk. Se la notaba un poco incómoda con algo que había en el jardín.

Bulma pronto pudo observar que su hijo ya había llegado y no dudó en abrir las puertas de la Capsule Corporation para él y los amigos que había traído. Sin perder tiempo, los invitó a pasar para poder hablar tranquilos sobre el viaje y cómo han resultado las cosas.

—Muy bien, cuéntenmelo todo—Exclamó Bulma mientras servía café.

— Pues por donde empiezo, madre— Comentó divertido el adulto Trunks.

—La verdad, nos afectó bastante el tema de la máquina del tiempo. Se estropeó y nos atrasó un día, pero por suerte pudimos repararlo—Explicó Gohan sonriente.

— ¿Pudimos? Yo tuve que ayudar a repararla—Se quejó Vegeta.

—Y por suerte me han dejado revivir por un tiempo, Krilin fue muy noble al dar su vida al cambio de la mía—Agregó Goku.

—La verdad, yo no pensaba volver a verlos, muchachos— Milk estaba al punto del llanto.

—Milk, la verdad me alegra que sigas bien y lamento no acompañarte en este tiempo— Goku la miró sonriente, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

—Lo mismo digo yo— Gohan se unió a ellos sonriente.

—Mi hijo Gohan, es como si nunca se hubieran ido— Exclamó con algo de alegría y tristeza.

Todos en la sala apreciaban esa bella escena, Bulma desvió su mirada al pequeño Trunks y se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Cómo llegó él aquí?—Algo extrañada.

—Pues, se escondió en la máquina antes de irnos. A decir verdad, ni noté que estaba adentro—Respondió mirándolo.

—Yo deseaba venir para conocer a mi novia del futuro— Exclamó con un bigote de chocolate en su rostro, al oír esas palabras el adulto no evitó apenarse un poco.

—Bueno, yo no tengo pareja— Informó tímidamente sonrojado, el pequeño se quedó sorprendido y desilusionado al escucharlo.

—Hablando de chicas, deberías hablar con Eri. Ha estado en aquel árbol desde que te fuiste, bueno salvo para el Torneo y para hablar con sus pares, quizá te ha estado esperando— Comentó Bulma mirando hacia afuera.

— ¿Eri?— Repitió confundido el niño.

—Si, iré con ella— Afirmó Trunks.

El adulto salió al jardín, buscando con la mirada a Eri por los árboles. Finalmente pudo hallarla y se dirigió a ella, quién estaba dormida pero abrió los ojos al verlo aproximarse. Mientras tanto, el pequeño miraba la escena algo confundido.

— ¿Quién es ella?—Mirando a la chica.

—Ella es Eri, supuestamente está del bando de los chicos malos pero es quién ha estado ayudándonos todo este tiempo— Respondió sonriente.

—Pero, no parece un alíen o algo por el estilo. Ni da miedo— Exclamó mirando a Bulma.

—No, de hecho Milk la derrotó fácilmente en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Se ve que no tiene muchas habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como si las tiene Milk— Agregó algo burlona.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Aquel grito se oyó desde la cocina, todos voltearon a ver por la ventana. Eri estaba molesta con Trunks, y mientras gritó, le dio un coscorrón. El muchacho se tomaba la cabeza con algo de dolor y en la sala todos quedaron algo extrañados por aquella escena.

— ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera sin avisarme?!—Reprimió Eri.

—Lo-Lo siento señorita Eri, se me olvidó— Contestó un poco temeroso.

— ¿Se te olvidó? ¡Sabes lo que he soportado en tu ausencia! Los gritos de mi padre ya me hacen doler la cabeza, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto— Agregó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—En verdad, lo lamento. Pensé que usted sabía, fue quién me aconsejo buscar ayuda— Se excusó apenado.

—Pero no sabía que debías desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y sus alrededores para conseguirla— Eri suspiró algo cansada.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante esa discusión. El pequeño Trunks la miraba y de repente sus ojos se llenaron de alegría. Bulma lo miró algo extrañada.

—Ella es mi novia del futuro ¿Cierto?— Dejó la taza y salió afuera.

El pequeño Trunks corrió a abrazar a Eri, quién se incomodó un poco. El adulto quedó algo confundido ante esa situación, pero al entenderla se sonrojó un poco. Ella estaba algo molesta.

—Saiyajin, sácame al enano, por favor— Empujándolo para sacárselo de encima.

—No me llames enano, yo soy Trunks— Dijo el pequeño con orgullo, alejándose de ella.

—Patético ¿Qué clase de Saiyajin le tiene miedo a una mujer?— Exclamó Vegeta molesto.

—Bueno… Yo siempre trato de no hacer enojar a Milk porque o sino no me dará de comer— Explicó Goku rascándose la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Vegeta— Advirtió Bulma fulminándolo con la mirada.

Vegeta se mostró algo intimidado por su mirada, pero luego la desvió hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorarla.

Mientras tanto, en la nave, el Rey Sabik sintió la presencia de los Saiyajin al lado de su hija. Alamak también los había sentido, pero no había dicho nada. El Rey comenzó a enfurecerse, ahora eran más a quienes debía enfrentar. No había manera de que el Saiyajin que había localizado originalmente supiera de su presencia, alguien debió habérselo dicho. Lamentablemente, no existían muchas respuestas para esa pregunta.

—No me importa, esta vez… ¡Todos sentirán mi ira!— Gritó el Rey furioso.

El momento de reencuentro se había arruinado, puesto que todos los presentes sintieron aquel gran poder que provenía de los altos cielos. Ninguno pudo ignorarlo y salieron para afuera.

—No puede ser—Exclamó con sorpresa Gohan.

—Ese poder…—Dijo para sí Goku.

—Mi padre ya se ha enterado— Comentó Eri con enojo.


	9. La batalla final ha comenzado

Eri se alarmó y el silencio prevaleció al sentir a la amenaza. Ella bajó su rostro por unos segundos, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Vegeta y Goku.

—La energía de destrucción está siendo liberada, yo puedo llevarlos a su encuentro—Exclamó seriamente.

— ¿Energía de Destrucción?— Repitió Goku confundido.

—Así es, como sabrán los Gyneanos estamos compuestos en nuestra totalidad por energía. Ésta puede ser usada de dos maneras totalmente diferentes: para generar caos y destrucción a nuestro paso u otorgar vida y sanar males para establecer la paz en el ecosistema—Explicó.

—Entiendo— Afirmó Goku sonriente, adelantándose unos pasos de Vegeta—, debemos irnos inmediatamente hasta aquel lugar—Agregó.

—Sí, los llevaré.

Ella comenzó a elevarse por los cielos y luego emprendió el viaje, los demás le seguían el paso. Trunks adulto elevó su mirada al cielo, se notaba como el característico celeste se comenzaba a mezclar con una tonalidad particular de rosa, casi rojizo. Vegeta, quien iba detrás de Eri, notó que ella estaba andando con dificultad y poco a poco iba disminuyendo su velocidad de vuelo. Se estaba quedando atrás.

— ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¿Qué te pasa? Tan lenta eres—Exclamó Vegeta.

—Lo lamento, pero no es eso—Respondió Eri, notándose agitada.

— ¿Es por el cielo, verdad?—Cuestionó Gohan, Trunks volteó la mirada hacia él— Así es, Trunks, yo también lo noté.

— ¿Trunks?—Dijo para sí confundida.

—Así es, el Supremo Kaiosama me contó que el planeta Gyneano era gaseoso. Quizá el enemigo busca beneficiarse creando un ambiente parecido a eso ¿Verdad?—Explicó Goku.

—Pero si fuera así, no tendría por qué afectar a la señorita Eri—Agregó Trunks mirándola, se acercó suavemente a ella—. No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré— Exclamó mientras tomaba del torso.

—Gracias, Saiyajin—Agradeció mientras posaba su mano en él para poder sostenerse.

— ¡Genial! Ya me estaba cansando— Comentó el pequeño Trunks mientras se acostaba en sus piernas, provocando un par de risas.

Luego de unos instantes, Eri alertó que estaban en el lugar. En el suelo se veían partes de una nave espacial que había estallado en pedazos, y por el cielo se veían dos figuras masculinas una más elevada que la otra. Era notorio que el más alto era el Rey Sabik que estaba enojado, provocando la tonalidad en el cielo que tanto les había preocupado.

Se hallaban en lo que parecía una costa, pero luego de unos metros del mar se hallaba un bosque. Pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse, las nubes tenían pequeñas tonalidades rojizas. Todos aterrizaron cerca de la costa, Trunks aún daba apoyo a Eri para mantenerse en pie. El pequeño se paró cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Cuestionó el niño con sorpresa.

—El Rey Sabik, debe estar bloqueando la luz solar—Eri estaba pensativa mientras miraba de mala manera a su padre.

— ¿Para generar caos en el planeta?— Gohan ya se notaba molesto.

—No solo eso, también una gran fuente de poder— Agregó Eri notándose un poco más calmada que antes.

—Vaya, vaya. Observen quién decidió venir—Exclamó el Rey Sabik mientras descendía a su encuentro.

—Nos volvemos a ver la cara, cobarde—Vegeta se adelantó sonriendo con orgullo.

— ¿El príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta? Pensé que estabas muerto, esos androides te mataron con facilidad—Burlándose.

—Ya lo veremos, me he vuelto más fuerte asi que no me tomes a la ligera, será mejor que huyas como el cobarde que eres—Comenzando a enfurecerse.

—Vegeta, por favor no te dejes llevar—Pidió Gohan

—Claro, Vegeta. No seas como esa traicionera de doble cara. Eridani, tu sufrirás su mismo destino — Amenazó mientras lanzaba una esfera pequeña de poder.

— ¡Señorita Eri!—Trunks se adelantó y la desvió con su espada.

La esfera de energía dio contra una isla lejana. Para la sorpresa de todos, ésta era más poderosa de lo que pensaban e hizo estallar la isla entera. La energía de la explosión era tal que se sintió desde la costa. Gohan, Goku y Vegeta se cubrieron con sus brazos mientras que Trunks adulto protegió a Eri y al pequeño que se había aferrado a ella.

— ¿Todos están bien?—Cuestionó Goku.

—Si, papá— Respondió Gohan.

—Es un canalla—Gruñó Vegeta.

— ¿Ustedes están bien?—Cuestionó Trunks.

—Sí, estamos bien— Respondió Eri.

—Por favor, escúcheme, debe volver a la casa y proteger a los demás. Llévese al niño con usted ¿De acuerdo?—Pidió cordialmente.

—Trunks puede volver sólo, yo debo quedarme a ayudarlos. No lo lograran solos — Exclamó preocupada.

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos de él, ayúdanos a mantener a nuestros conocidos a salvo. Tal y como usted dijo, estamos juntos en esto ¿Verdad?—Le miró sonriente, logrando transmitirle la confianza que le tenía a sus amigos.

—Está bien, iré a ayudarlos— Afirmó resignada.

—De acuerdo, tú también debes ayudar ¿De acuerdo? Por favor ayúdala a mantener vuelo, noto que aún está algo débil—Pidió nuevamente al niño.

—Claro que la ayudaré— El pequeño comenzó a tomar vuelo y tomó a Eri de la mano para comenzar a volar—. Después de todo, es mi novia del futuro quién necesita ayuda.

—No tienes remedio, enano—Exclamó Eri algo molesta mientras comenzaba a tomar vuelo rumbo a la Capsule Corp.

—Me llamo Trunks—Se escuchó a la distancia que explicaba el pequeño.

—Pues te diré enano cuando me enfade contigo—Se oía vagamente en la distancia.

Trunks se quedó viéndolos con cierta gracia, pero había un problema más grande a sus espaldas. Ahora estaban él, su padre, Goku y Gohan contra aquella bestia que ya había comenzado a provocar males. Se podía apreciar que Vegeta deseaba más que nadie que la batalla diera inicio.

— ¡Ahora sí, todos ustedes serán los testigos del gran poder del Príncipe de los Saiyajin! Yo lo derrotaré— Exclamó con ira, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. En lo más profundo de sí estaba disfrutando la batalla.

Vegeta se lanzó hacia el Rey Sabik para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas contenidas en un puño. El golpe impactó en el rostro de la criatura, pero Vegeta pudo notar que no había sufrido daño. Peor aún, no podía sacar su mano de allí y comenzaba a hundirse dentro del Rey.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse algo débil.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué… Qué es lo que ocurre?—Jalando con las fuerzas que aún tenía para librarse.

Trunks se apresuró para ayudarlo a salir de aquel aprieto, con suerte lo lograron rápidamente. Goku se acercó a ambos para ver si se encontraban bien, Gohan quedó mirándolos algo preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—Cuestionó Goku, mostrándose más serio que antes.

— ¿Yo?—Lanzó una risa tenebrosa y continuó— Sólo tomé lo que me corresponde, no podrán conmigo con ese patético ataque de novatos.

— ¿No-Novatos?—Susurraba Vegeta mientras se levantaba lentamente, se lo veía agotado—N-No te confundas conmigo, insecto.

— ¡Vegeta, no! Yo lo haré—Exclamó Gohan transformándose en Super Saiyajin.

Se elevó por los cielos y atacó desde la distancia con bolas de energía. El Rey no las esquivaba, pero no les hacía daño. Ante esto, Trunks no dudó en entrar en acción también. Se transformó en Super Saiyajin y comenzó a ayudarlo, realizando el mismo ataque que Eri no pudo devolver.

— ¡Burning Atack!

Sabik se mostró burlón ante el poder de Trunks y lo absorbió sin problemas. Ningún ataque funcionaba, ambos se notaron desconcertados ante ese minucioso detalle. Aunque aún no peleaba, Goku miraba cada acción que se llevara a cabo y se mostraba pensativo. Vegeta no podía aguantar el coraje, deseaba ir y golpear con su ataque más fuerte para cerrar la boca de aquel Rey Gyneano que tanto odiaba, pero estaba algo débil y hasta el mismo sabía que era inútil hasta que se recuperara dentro de unos minutos. Si lo atacaba nuevamente, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me compares con esa traicionera de Eridani, yo no soy igual que ella— Exclamó con confianza mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Eridani?—Repitió confundido— ¿Se refiere a la Señorita Eri?

— ¿Ella es la chica que nos trajo aquí cierto?— Cuestionó Gohan.

—Asi es, no se parece en nada a estos seres— Comentó extrañado.

—Es cierto, ¿Porqué?— Hablando para sí, pero Alamak los escuchó.

—Eso es porque de algún modo ella encontró la manera de adaptar su forma Gyneana a la de un humano, sin que su verdadera naturaleza dañe a la artificial. Aunque es más que obvio que no es igual a ellos—Explicó Alamak con seriedad, éste se encontraba cerca del Rey.

— ¡No te autoricé a que les contestarás!—Gruño Sabik.

— ¡Ya basta! He visto suficiente…—Gritó Goku amenazante, en su rostro se veía la ira que le provocaba la actitud de aquel ser.

Goku no se reservó nada, sabía que no podía golpearlo ya que le absorbería su energía como a Vegeta, igual que lanzarle poderes débiles como hicieron Trunks y Gohan. Debía atacarlo con algo más poderoso que eso, pero tampoco deseaba llegar a los extremos.

—Kame…—Pronunciaba, poniéndose en posición—Hame…—El Rey observó una esfera de poder formándose entre sus manos, se hacía cada vez más brillante y poderosa— ¡Ha!

Sabik observó aquella ráfaga poderosa aproximarse hacia él, había dado en el blanco. Una gran tormenta de arena se desato luego del ataque, todos se cubrieron sus rostros. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir sus ojos, observaron que el rey se encontraba algo inclinado, pero pronto se erguió para sorpresa de todos.

—Vaya ¿Toda esa energía y no te has convertido en Super Saiyajin?— El rey aplaudió irónicamente— Eres sin duda alguien fuerte, pero hay algo que es capaz de destruir hasta el sujeto más poderoso que existe en el Universo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Cuestionó Goku intrigado.

— ¿No es obvio? Me refiero a destruirlo por dentro, sacándole todo lo que ama— Respondió sonriendo.

Sabik liberó toda la energía reunida por los ataques a la atmósfera, ésta se notaba más cálida y pesada que antes. Unas partículas diminutas de energía comenzaron a dirigirse a todas las personas de la Tierra. La energía de destrucción los había invadido, y se habían volteado en contra de los aliados que no estaban peleando.

En Capsule Corporation, Trunks y Eri ya estaban hablando con Bulma y demás sobre lo que había sucedido. Pero pronto, la atención de Milk se vió impactada por lo que veía delante de ella. Las personas de la ciudad se acercaban a ellas con un brillo rosado. Ninguna sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando, pero Eri se alarmó más que nadie.

— ¡Maldición!— Gritó con ira.

 _¡Hola a todos! Creo que esto ya está dando final en unos pocos capitulos, pero eso no es lo importante... Me apresuré para subirlo en este día para desearles..._

 _¡Una Feliz Navidad!_

 _Espero que la pasen genial nn y reciban los regalos que no tendré uu._

 _Esto es para JessicaOscura: no te preocupes por eso, la verdad fue una gran idea incorporar a Milk a esta historia. Siendo honesta... Me había olvidado de ella xD y no es qe tenga la fuerza de 18 para derrotar a Eri. Un Gyneano es fuerte por sus habilidades, no por su fuerza. Al tener que pelear como una humana, es obvio que Milk le ganaría sin ningún esfuerzo. La razón por la cuál logro algo con Trunks es porque liberó energía demás en cada impacto de ataque... por eso no era que ''no deseaba lastimarlo'', realmente no podía hacerlo jeje ññ Es una pequeña trampilla lo sé xD_


	10. La energía de Destrucción

Las personas se acercaban cada vez más amenazantes, Milk no lo dudó y comenzó a golpearlos para que no se acerquen. Pronto Trunks y Eri la siguieron, pero la gyneana reunió rápidamente a ambos junto a ella.

—Esto les ayudará a noquearlos—Exclamó Eri tomando sus manos. Pronto comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rosa, para ellos se sentía algo extraño—. Ellos poseen la energía de destrucción, deben golpearlos con la energía contraria para volver nulo su poder ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó animado el pequeño, comenzando a pelear con energías.

—Vaya, se sienten más cálidas y livianas—Milk miraba sus manos extrañada, pero luego comenzó a luchar también.

Eri sonrió ante ellos, contaba con ayuda para cumplir con lo que le habían encargado. Pronto se les unió, pero no duró mucho. Se sentía muy débil por culpa de su padre, no contaba con demasiada energía, estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente.

— ¿Señorita, que sucede?—Cuestionó el niño al presenciar su agotamiento.

—E-Estoy bien, enano… Tranquilo, Trunks— Exclamó sonriente, su voz quebrada hacía notar que era mentira lo que afirmaba.

— ¿Segura? Esto no debería afectarte, eres una gyneana y a tu padre esto no le cansa—Explicó el pequeño, Eri suspiró resignada.

—Si, pero… no deseo tener mi verdadera forma—Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo— ustedes me temerán.

— ¿Bromeas?—Cuestionó el pequeño sorprendido.

—Tú ya eres uno de nosotros, no huiremos de ti—Explicó Bulma sonriente con el apoyo de Milk.

Eri las miró preocupada, pero luego sonrió contagiándose de su confianza. Cerró sus ojos, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y reveló su verdadera forma. Ella era la figura femenina de color rosa que habían fotografiado en la revista de Bulma. Su tono era más suave al que los demás.

Ella comenzó a atacar a las personas con pequeñas bolas de energía capaces de anular la que poseían en ellos. Pronto la sorpresa se borró de todos y comenzaron a enfocarse a eliminar a la amenaza. El pequeño Trunks se veía bastante divertido, lo que intrigó a Eri.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento?—Cuestionó sin quitarle la vista a los contrarios.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Esto es igual a un videojuego de zombies— Exclamó con alegría.

—Qué cosas dices…—Desvió su mirada hacía él confundida, pero luego volvió a la acción al sentir a un enemigo cerca de ella.

Mientras tanto, en la costa el Rey no dejaba de ser un problema. Con sus palabras había dejado preocupado a Goku, quién se enojó con tan solo pensar que le haría algo a su esposa Milk del futuro. Vegeta aún continuaba recuperándose, Trunks se había acercado a él para serle de utilidad por si sucedía algo. Gohan quedó respaldando a su padre, aunque deseaba ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas en Capsule Corporation.

—Maldición, ¡No te atrevas a tocas a Milk ¿Oiste?!—Exclamó furioso.

— ¿Porqué no lo haría, o acaso lo olvidaste por completo?— Cuestionó Sabik mientras se acercaba a él de manera sutil—Tu no existes en este futuro, le haría un favor al matarla, así no sufriría de tu ausencia—Explicaba de manera manipuladora casi susurrándole—, en especial después de haberte visto de nuevo—Agregó rápidamente.

—Eso es una mentira ¡Nadie alcanza la felicidad al morir!— Comentó Gohan.

—Así es, Milk es una mujer muy fuerte que ha sabido mantener vivo el recuerdo de su esposo en sus acciones. Ella, tanto como mi madre, deseó que se haga justicia de sus pérdidas a través de la paz del planeta—Explicó Trunks.

El Rey retrocedió ante las palabras que lo contradecían, Goku no se dejo engañar y le dedicó una mirada amenazante. Ya no le iba a perdonar nada, se estaban incorporando a la batalla personas que no debían formar parte de ella.

—Muy bien, veo que tienes respaldo emocional—Expresó Sabik de manera fría—. Veremos si ellos te ayudan con esto.

Él se elevó cada vez más alto en el cielo, comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras reía como maniático. Pronto pudieron sentir como el caos empezó a culminar en la Tierra. Los volcanes comenzaron a hacer erupción de manera continua, al igual que terremotos y tsunamis por todo lugar. El sol ya no asomaba sus rayos en el cielo y la oscuridad comenzó a penetrar cada lugar en el planeta. La presencia del Rey comenzó a notarse cada vez más: con cada explosión, cada movimiento, cada destrozo, cada desgracia se hacía más poderoso. Esto también hacía efecto en Alamak y Eri, pero no en tan altas medidas.

Casi de inmediato, estos cambios comenzaron a alertar en la Capsule Corporation. La magnitud de los terremotos iba elevándose y todos comenzaron a preocuparse. Si bien no lo sabían, la lava de las explosiones había comenzado a destruir poblaciones enteras, el caos en el mar era indescriptible. Los huracanes no tardaron mucho en hacer presencia, hasta en los lugares menos probables. Las personas ya no sabían en dónde esconderse y pronto los desastres comenzaron a cobrarse valiosas vidas.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué está sucediendo?— Exclamó Bulma sosteniéndose como podía de la puerta, tratando de no ser arrastrada por los fuertes vientos.

— ¿Acaso la Tierra se está convirtiendo en un desastre?— Expresó Milk con preocupación.

—No, el planeta ya es un desastre—Afirmó Eri cabizbaja, pero pronto se mostró con ánimos de pelear nuevamente— ¡Debo ir a ayudarlos!

—No, la necesitamos aquí—Reprimió Milk mirándola.

—Es cierto, luego puede ir a ayudarlos. Pero primero debemos terminar aquí—Exclamó el pequeño Trunks.

Eri se resignó a quedarse allí, deseándole buena suerte a los que debían lidiar con el problema mayor. Pero allí ya no sabían qué hacer, lo único que les quedaba era ver cómo el Rey Sabik provocaba desastres.

Vegeta ya se había recuperado y no dudó en volver a enfrentarlo. Al igual que Goku, él estaba enfadado. Se adelantó con extrema seguridad delante de él y sonrió de manera desafiante, Sabik sólo arqueó sus cejas al verlo.

— ¿Destruirnos quitándonos lo que más amamos? Esa es tu patética estrategia— Exclamó mientras bajaba su cabeza mostrándose pensativo.

El príncipe de los Saiyajin comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Trunks, quien estaba detrás de él, comenzó a notar que su padre se estaba enfadando bastante. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Vegeta comenzó a imaginarse la muerte de Bulma y ambos Trunks en manos de aquel ser que tanto odiaba. A pesar de mantener una imagen fría y desafiante con ellos, no era capaz de darles la espalda. Era lo que más amaba en este mundo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Pronto, sus compañeros comenzaron a sentir un Ki gigantesco proviniendo de él. Gohan se acercó a Trunks sorprendido, creyendo que lo que estaba presenciando era una broma. Trunks abrió los ojos ante esa situación, y más al ver los pequeños rayos de energía que se desprendían de él. El poder que estaba ganando Vegeta era más grande al que Goku había demostrado con anterioridad.

— ¿Q-Que está sucediendo?—Cuestionó Gohan algo temeroso.

—No lo sé, Gohan—Respondió retrocediendo un paso.

—Vegeta…tranquilo—Susurró Goku moviendo sus manos suavemente indicando que se calmara.

—No, no, no…—Comenzó a balbucear— ¡No lo permitiré jamás!—Gritó con toda su ira mientras lanzaba todo su poder acumulado en un gran Cañón Garrick.

Goku se calló a un lado ante la explosión, Trunks y Gohan también lo hicieron ante el temblor de la costa. El Rey Sabik estaba confiado y se dejó impactar, creyendo que no le haría daño y podría absorber todo el poder de Vegeta en ese ataque. Pero no fue así y le destruyó casi por completo su cuerpo. Él se enfureció, sabía que si le hubiera dado al lugar indicado, estaría acabado. Necesitaba más poder, el problema era de dónde.

Cuando la arena que se había levantado se dispersó, pudieron ver al rey en esas condiciones deplorables. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el poder de Vegeta, pero no había logrado acabar con el enemigo. Éste comenzó a reconstruir su cuerpo tal y como Eri le había mostrado a Trunks en la batalla de entrenamiento.

— ¡Vegeta! ¿Q-Qué fue eso?—Exclamó Goku con una expresión de sorpresa algo cómica.

—No puedo entender cómo ganó tanto poder—Expresó Gohan algo confundido.

—Mi padre debió enfurecerse mucho para ganar toda esa energía—Explicó Trunks con certeza, sonriendo mientras miraba a Vegeta.

Sabik había quedado impactado, no esperaba que un saiyajin lograra hacerle tanto daño. Deseaba más poder pero el caos en la Tierra no era suficiente. En busca de alguna respuesta, observó todo a su alrededor y lo que pareció ser un caso perdido pronto sería una gran victoria. Sabía cómo hacerse más fuerte y Alamak era la solución.

Él estaba distraído mirando a Vegeta y los demás que no salían del asombro, Sabik aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse a él y absorberlo a la fuerza. Alamak comenzó a gritar y poner resistencia, pero no era suficiente para escapar del Rey. Finalmente fue absorbido, y Sabik se hizo más fuerte.

Todos quedaron sin palabras, había sido capaz de eliminar a uno de los suyos simplemente para lograr ser superior. Ahora, el poder de Sabik era inalcanzable y no dudó en ponerlo a prueba. Perdiendo la poca cordura que aún había en él, comenzó a reír como loco y a atacar a sus oponentes sin restringirse en nada. Cada bola de energía que lanzaba, hacía un gran hoyo en la arena. El bosque que estaba a pocos metros comenzó a desaparecer siendo arrastrado por los fuertes vientos que se provocaban en las explosiones.

Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corporation continuaban eliminando a los oponentes. Bulma trataba de no salir volando por los aires a causa de los fuertes vientos, los demás seguían fuertes y firmes en la batalla. De la nada, Eri y Trunks sintieron una gran energía que provenía de la costa, justo donde estaban peleando los demás.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Exclamó alarmada.

—Oh no, ¿Crees que estarán en problemas?— Cuestionó el pequeño preocupado.

—Si mis hipótesis son correctas, mi padre absorbió a Alamak—Explicó algo desconcertada.

— ¿Y eso es malo?—Cuestionó Milk dirigiendo su atención a ellos.

—Sí—Eri se mostró cabizbaja por unos segundos, pero pronto la volvió a erguir decidida—. Debemos ayudarlos, sus poderes no lograrán nada contra esa bestia.

— ¿Pero qué hacemos con ellos?—Volvió a preguntar Milk.

—No es momento para eso, mi padre y los demás están en peligro. Si mueren aquí es posible que no revivan y yo… yo… ¡Yo no quiero perder a mi padre!— Exclamó el pequeño algo triste, salió volando con gran velocidad hacía donde los demás estaban peleando.

— ¡Trunks es peligroso, vuelve aquí!—Ordenó Bulma en vano, el niño ya se había perdido en la distancia.

—Debemos ir, yo las ayudaré— Exclamó Eri con la afirmativa de ambas.

Ella estaba dándole un poco de su energía a Bulma para que pudiera volar y defenderse, tal y como había hecho con Milk y el pequeño Trunks. Pero de repente sintieron un gran temblor y al dirigir su mirada al hogar, éste se había derrumbado. El señor y la señora Brief habían quedado allí adentro y no había manera que hubieran sobrevivido.

—No puede ser, mis padres… — Susurró entre llorosos.

—Lo lamento, Bulma— Exclamó Milk con tristeza.

—No, esto ya se volvió personal—Explicó con seriedad—. Hay que irnos, ahora.

—Sí—Afirmó Eri.

Ella se apresuró para guiarlas hasta donde los demás estaban peleando. Eri y Bulma buscaban al pequeño Trunks por el camino aunque era inútil, él ya se había adelantado bastante. Ahora esperaban llegar a tiempo para ayudar a los muchachos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	11. La bastarda

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Déjenme dedicarles un feliz año nuevo a todos los que lean esto. Espero que la hayan pasado genial junto a sus seres queridos, sé que es un poco tarde para esto._

 _Quería decírselos antes, pero me tomó tiempo escribir este capítulo, es el más largo de todos. Creo._

 _Debo decirles que necesitaba contarles la historia completa de Sabik, en vez de resumirla en simples palabras. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

El poder de Sabik había aumentado considerablemente, los guerreros se encontraban en un gran aprieto. El Rey se encontraba atacando sin coherencia a cualquier cosa que veía en movimiento. Luego de tanta energía desperdiciada, lamentablemente, pudo dar con un blanco: Gohan. Luego del impacto, cayó a un hoyo cerca del bosque. Se lo oía gemir suavemente de dolor, pero no estaba herido de gravedad.

Sabik se acercó a él y comenzó a tomar de su energía, mientras reía de manera aterradora. Goku estaba enfureciéndose ante la situación, pero sabía que no lograría hacer nada. Aún así no podía dejar a su hijo solo.

— ¡Gohan!—Gritó Trunks al ver la escena.

—Maldito ¡Deja a mi hijo!—Exclamó Goku acercándose a él para golpearlo de manera impulsiva.

Él ya no iba a retroceder, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Una pequeña esfera de poder dirigida hacia Sabik los interrumpió. El Rey dejó a Gohan, mostrando un perfil más calmado, y dirigió toda su atención a aquella personita que le había atacado débilmente.

— ¡Deja en paz al hermano de Goten!— Ordenó el pequeño Trunks.

— ¿Un niño, de veras? Que pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus juguetes antes de que te haga ir a llorar con tu mami?—Sabik había dejado a un lado a Gohan, para encargarse rápidamente del niño.

La tensión entre ambos estaba latente entre el silencio, se clavaron las miradas viendo quién se rendía primero. Sabik estaba alerta por si algún aliado del niño deseaba ayudarlo, pero éstos se percataron de un pequeño detalle que él no sabía. El niño no retrocedió y la paciencia del Rey se agotaba, por ello, lanzó una ráfaga de energía directa al pequeño Trunks, estaba destinada a matarlo. El niño se había quedado paralizado, simplemente, la tensión no le permitía mover ni un músculo.

De repente, a su lado, sintió a una figura brillante pasar rápidamente. Se ubicó delante de él y respondió al ataque, logrando anularlo. Sabik se mostró enojado al saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡No toques al enano!—Exclamó.

— ¿Señorita Eri?—Nombró el niño mirándola con alegría.

— ¿Eridani? Al fin das la cara—El rey Sabik la miró con una sonrisa burlona—. Disfrutaré el destruirte primero.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, comenzó a atacarla. Ella se protegía, tratando de que no le haga daño.

Todos quedaron viéndola, el niño corrió a ubicarse cerca de su padre Vegeta. Él estaba al lado de su versión adulta, quién estaba admirando con asombro en lo que Eri se había convertido. Goku se acercó a ellos sin perder de vista lo que sucedía en los cielos, traía a Gohan consigo. Estaba un poco débil, como le había sucedido a Vegeta unos momentos antes, pero él no deseaba recostarse en el suelo. Pronto, él noto algo que comenzó a inquietarse y no tardó mucho en contárselo a los demás.

—Está logrando romper la guardia— Exclamó con un tono débil en su voz, a penas se logró oír lo que decía.

— ¿Qué?— Vegeta miró tratando de encontrar la problemática que señaló Gohan, y efectivamente ella estaba comenzando a ceder—Tienes razón, ella está perdiendo su fortaleza.

—Pero no lo entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?—Cuestionó el pequeño confundido. El adulto bajó un poco su rostro, sintiendo algo de coraje y tristeza al saber la respuesta.

—Verás, hace unos momentos Vegeta logró causarle mucho daño a ese sujeto. Pero él no soporto la cercanía de la derrota y absorbió a su compañero. Quizá desea hacer lo mismo con ella—Respondió Goku con seriedad, frunció el seño al notar que Eri estaba más débil.

— ¿Y no pueden hacer algo para evitarlo?—Cuestionó nuevamente.

—No—Respondió Trunks sin rodeos mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño curioso—. Si lo golpeamos o lanzamos algún poder, él lo absorberá y se hará más poderoso. Es… muy humillante quedarme aquí sin hacer nada— Su tono de voz calmo se tornó más agresivo en las últimas palabras, dejando en evidencia su enojo al apretar sus puños fuertemente.

Todos quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo por unos segundos. Vegeta elevó su mirada para poder observar cómo estaba Eri, pero al desviarla un poco pudo ver con claridad cómo dos figuras conocidas se acercaban a la escena. Vegeta no pudo contener su asombro.

— ¿Q-Qué hacen ellas aquí?— Exclamó Vegeta dirigiendo su mirada con sorpresa hacía el lugar.

— ¿Quiénes?—Preguntó Goku al verlo y desvió su mirada hacía donde él observaba y pudo contemplarlas.

— ¡Hola!—Saludó Bulma con la mano sonriente mientras aterrizaba con cautela.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó Goku curioso recibiendo a Milk en sus brazos.

— Vinimos con Eri, lo que sucedió fue que el niño Trunks salió volando hasta aquí y lo hemos acompañado para asegurarnos de que este bien— Respondió Milk con un tono de voz muy dulce.

—Muy bien, pero manténganse alejadas—Exclamó Goku mientras bajaba con delicadeza a su mujer en el suelo—. Ese sujeto es peligroso.

—Vaya, está en problemas—Agregó ella preocupada, el adulto Trunks la escuchó y bajo un poco su mirada.

—Si, pero en estas condiciones no podemos hacer nada— Explicó Goku con seriedad.

Todos quedaron mirando a Eri cubrirse débilmente de los golpes de su padre Sabik, con el coraje corriendo por su alma. La verdad era que no podían hacer nada, no sabían cómo. Trunks se sentía culpable, ya que se había confiado de la fuerza bruta para la batalla pero Eri debía haberlos ayudado desde un principio. Jamás habían enfrentado a un Gyneano, desconocían completamente si tenían un punto débil o simplemente eran invencibles.

A sus ojos, ya no podían hacer nada.

La tensión en la escena se quebró en la desesperación al ver que, finalmente, Sabik pudo romper la guardia de Eri. Sin sentir compasión por su hija, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas reunidas en una patada, que la dejó en lo más profundo de un hoyo en la arena.

— ¡Señorita Eri!—Gritó el niño preocupado, pero Bulma lo detuvo posando una mano en su hombro y, con sus ojos cerrados, negó suavemente con su cabeza. Él se resignó con un suspiro, bajando su mirada al suelo.

—Ahora verás— Sabik tenía un tono amenazante en su voz, Eri comenzó a elevarse con un brillo que llegaba a ser casi rojo, parecido al color del rey original—. Eridani, por fin me serás útil ¡Bastarda!— Con un grito que resonó en los cielos, comenzó a absorber la energía de ella.

—No… Déjame—Ordenó débilmente, con la voz entrecortada. Ella comenzaba a perder su color, su brillo. En su rostro hacía muecas de dolor y disgusto, trataba inútilmente de librarse de Sabik. Él sólo reía, diciendo lo fuerte que sería.

—Ahora sí, seré invencible. La raza Gyneana será la más fuerte ¡Y yo seré el único que lo disfrutaré!—Exclamaba con profundo placer en sus palabras, ignorando las débiles palabras de ella.

Trunks miró con asombro la maniobra de Sabik. Él no podía comprender sus acciones, pero parecía que él se tomó la frase ''el fin justifica los medios'' muy al pie de la letra. El adulto Trunks no podía soportar ver a Eri en ese estado, ya se había estado guardando el enojo que le provocaba el no poder hacer nada y dejar todo en manos de la suerte. Verla sufrir por culpa de su propio padre fue la gota que terminó rebalsando el vaso.

No lo pensó. No lo dudó. Tomó su espada y saltó a ayudarla.

— ¡Déjela!—Gritó empuñando su espada impulsivamente, con el hierro de su espada logró cortar la transferencia de energía. Aun así, Eri estaba en condiciones deplorables.

Ella comenzó a caer, Trunks la tomó en brazos y suavemente la posó en el suelo, quedándose a su lado dándole apoyo a su cabeza. Si bien es peligroso que alguien haga contacto físico con un Gyneano, Eri estaba ''apagada'': era fría al tacto, había perdido su brillo y su color particular. Parecía haberse quedado inconsciente, que se había desmayado.

— ¡Eres un mocoso!—Exclamó Sabik furioso.

— ¡Y usted es un desgraciado ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su propia gente?!— Respondió Trunks molesto.

— ¡Así es, ella es su hija, debe protegerla como lo haría un buen padre!— Agregó Milk, quien estaba al lado de Goku y Gohan.

El Rey Sabik bajó la mirada al escuchar esos comentarios, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Hasta que no pudo guardar la verdad para sí, y la compartió con un grito que dejó sin habla a todos.

— ¡Yo no soy su padre!—Reveló mirando a Milk, pero pronto desvió su mirada hacía Eri mostrándose algo triste— Ella… No es mi hija.

Sabik comenzó a recordar aquella lejana historia, todos habían quedado impactados al saberlo y tenía la obligación de contársela a los demás. Él alzó la mirada al cielo y comenzó a contar su verdad.

''Les contaré lo que sé.

Hace aproximadamente trescientos veinte años, mis padres me obligaron a casarme con una bella mujer. Ella era la hija de un amigo de la infancia de mi papá y admito que me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi. Su nombre, Lesath, me parecía hermoso… y no dude en darle el sí cuando nos casamos. Pensé que sería muy feliz con ella, pero a los meses comenzamos a discutir.

No recuerdo muy bien porqué ella se había enojado conmigo, pero la discusión fue tan grave que Lesath desapareció por un año gyneano. Serían doce años terrestres. Enteros. No puedo explicarles cuánto la extrañé en todo ese tiempo, yo sólo deseaba que regresara. Reconocía que había sido un tonto con ella y merecía más de mi parte. Estaba dispuesto a corregir mis errores si ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlos.

Un día de primavera, cerca del mediodía, Lesath regresó. Recuerdo que me sentí casi tan nervioso como la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora lo único que logré hacer, antes de dedicarle un saludo, fue correr hacía ella con alegría y abrasarla. Ese día le juré que jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo. Ella se mostraba contenta de verme, y recuerdo que aquella noche fue mágica. Tenerla junto a mí en mi cama, y no soñar que estaba allí, me hacía muy feliz.

Luego, hace trescientos años atrás, nació ella. Eridani fue como un ángel que le dio más brillo a nuestro matrimonio. Se parecía mucho a ella, era idéntica a su madre. Cuando Eridani cumplió un año, ella me pidió llevarla hacía el Planeta Plant para visitar a los Tsufur y así que nuestra hija aprendiera de ellos. Yo quise acompañarla, pero Lesath me dijo que deseaba ir sola. Acepté de mala gana, pero ella debía tener su espacio, no debía alterarme. Pero comencé a preocuparme, se había mostrado algo tensa y nerviosa al decirme que iría sola.

Ella me estaba mintiendo. Sé reconocer cuando alguien me miente.

Imploré el perdón de nuestra estrella por mi desconfianza y decidí seguirla. Lesath jamás se enteró que yo estaba allí. Para mi suerte, se dirigió al Planeta Plant, tal y como me había dicho, eso me calmó un poco y me hizo pensar que quizá me estaba preocupando en vano. Pero… cuando me estaba a punto de ir, vi a alguien llegar. Era un Saiyajin. Ella se enfrió al propósito para poder abrazarlo, no hizo lo mismo con la bebé porque era arriesgado para su salud. Pero tan sólo aquella escena me permitió darme cuenta de lo que pasó ese año que no estuvo. No sé porqué ella se había enamorado de un Saiyajin y tuvo un hijo con él, logró engañarme para que pensara que era mía.

Volví en silencio a nuestro planeta, pero con la ira devorándome por dentro. Me sentía como un idiota al confiar en ella. Yo hubiera dado mi vida para su felicidad y Lesath sólo se fue para hacerle ojitos a un patético y bestial Saiyajin.

Cuando regresó en la noche, le pedí que dejara a Eridani en su cuna y que viniera a hablar conmigo. Los Gyneanos y Saiyajines jamás se llevaron bien, eran polos opuestos que jamás debían cruzarse. Yo le aclaré esto a ella, pero Lesath insistió que si no fuera por Brecum (como llamó al saiyajin) ella hubiese muerto en aquel planeta, y que quizá los Saiyajines no eran las bestias que nosotros creíamos. Pero yo me rehusé a creerlo y decidimos que criaríamos a Eridani como si fuera nuestra hija, que jamás le contaríamos esto a nadie. Al principio ella se negó, pero no tuvo otra opción al saber que Brecum había muerto en una misión. Yo jamás la acepté en mi familia, luego de saber la verdad sobre Eridani no quise nombrarla nunca más como mi hija, diciéndolo con orgullo como hacía antes. Simplemente no lo era. Lesath era una gran madre para la niña, siempre estaba con ella y jugaban juntas. Eran inseparables. Pero en realidad, ella quería que Eridani fuera quién declarara la paz en ambos reinos.

Por esa tonta idea, me pidió que valláramos al Planeta Vegeta cuando su hija cumplió los doscientos dieciséis años. Lesath y yo fuimos a reunirnos con el Rey Vegeta, ella le propuso un pacto de paz entre ambas razas a través de un matrimonio entre un guerrero Saiyajin y la princesa Gyneana. Increíblemente él aceptó. Yo, por otro lado, no deseaba que ambas razas se llevaran bien. Era como admitir mi derrota ante una mujer infiel y una bestia sanguinaria que sólo quería poder y riquezas. No podía aceptar, fue por ello que tomé medidas extremas.

Con cordialidad pedí permiso para retirarme al sanitario, aunque no lo necesito, y comencé yo mismo un ataque sorpresa contra ellos. Tal y como pensé, los guardias comenzaron a perseguirme y me dirigí a la sala nuevamente para retirar a Lesath de allí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sabik?— Recuerdo que me preguntó cuando tomé su mano y la obligué a levantarse.

—Estos seres primitivos que sólo se dedican a la guerra comenzaron a atacarme de la nada— Expliqué mirando con seriedad al Rey Vegeta, quién estaba indignado por mis palabras.

— ¡No permitiré que hable así de mi gente!— Había dicho enfadado.

Luego comencé a correr con ella hacía nuestra nave para poder irnos de allí. Recuerdo que todos los guerreros Saiyajin estaban disparándolos con sus inútiles poderes, y uno iba directamente a Lesath. Yo aproveché la ocasión, me di vuelta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y le dije 'dulces sueños, querida', antes de dispararle yo mismo.

Yo la maté, y los culpé a ustedes para que la rivalidad entre ambas razas continuara y poder demostrar que los Gyneanos somos más fuertes que unas bestias amantes de la violencia y del vandalismo. Eridani jamás lo supo, pero no era necesario, ella me odia de todas maneras''.

Cuando el Rey Sabik terminó de contar su historia dejó a todos en silencio. No solo le había mentido a su familia, sino a su propia gente y a otra raza con la que podrían haber hecho una nueva relación de paz. Ahora, todos le odiaban más que antes.

—Ese hombre es un demonio—Exclamo Gohan con enojo.

—Así es, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya— Agregó Goku indignado.

—Yo sabía que los Gyneanos estaban mintiendo, maldito ¡Jamás te lo perdonaremos, insecto!—Exclamó Vegeta molesto.

Él príncipe Saiyajin sabía que su padre deseaba hacer una alianza con los Gyneanos para combatir a Freezer, pero un conflicto había hecho que la mala relación entre ambas razas llegara a puntos críticos. Si ambas razas se hubieran aliado en contra del Emperador, estaba seguro que hubieran acabo con su mandado y así salvarse de la extinción. Vegeta no pudo contener el coraje que le provocó enterarse de eso.

—Mi planeta, mi raza, mi orgullo, todo por un maldito inútil—Balbuceó comenzando a enfadarse.

—Tranquilo Vegeta— Exclamó Bulma tratando de calmarlo.

El adulto Trunks miró a Sabik con odio, luego desvió su mirada a Eri que estaba poco a poco recuperándose. Sólo debía tener paciencia, pero tiempo era lo que les faltaba. Necesitaba que ella despertara para saber cómo vencer al tirano. Ahora más que nunca, no sólo por la raza Saiyajin, sino también por los Gyneanos.


	12. Luz de Esperanza

Sabik supo cómo ganarse el odio de todos. Teniéndolos en su contra, ninguno deseaba rendirse, aún cuando la victoria era algo tan lejano para ellos. Pero Vegeta aún tenía sus fuerzas para la batalla, ahora deseaba más que nunca acabar con el enemigo. No sabía cómo aguantar las ganas de golpearlo, a pesar que sabía de las consecuencias y Bulma trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—Ese maldito tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo—Exclamaba el príncipe Saiyajin apretando fuertemente su puño.

—Vegeta, por favor, cálmate—Suplicaba Bulma preocupada.

—No… No puedo—Comenzó a balbucear mientras bajaba su mirada— ¡No lo perdonaré!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de todos. Vegeta no lo soportó y se lanzó a atacar a Sabik, aunque ahora se mostraba más inteligente a la hora de pelear: trataba de que sus golpes sean rápidos, para que él no logre tomar ventaja y robarle su energía. Él no mostraba dolor o disgusto por sus ataques, pero la fuerza de los impactos era suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar con pequeños movimientos. Luego de varios golpes, Vegeta le lanzó un puño directamente a la cara. Pero para su mala suerte, Sabik lo esquivó, posó su mano fuertemente sobre su rostro y comenzó a tomar de su energía nuevamente. Cuando lo soltó, Vegeta estaba algo meditabundo mientras aún se elevaba en los aires. Casi de inmediato, el Rey juntó ambas manos y lo golpeó fuertemente, dejándolo en el suelo.

El pequeño niño corrió rápidamente en su auxilio ya que, tal y como había dicho antes, no deseaba perder a su padre. Se arrodilló delante de él y comenzó a sacudirlo, para asegurarse de que no le haya pasado nada.

—Papá, papá ¿Estás bien?—Repetía el niño sin parar, esperando una respuesta de él, pero no la obtuvo.

— ¡Padre!—Exclamó un adulto Trunks preocupado, mientras lo observaba a su padre herido sin reaccionar.

Gracias al grito, Eri comenzó a despertar suavemente. Producía movimientos algo torpes y suaves, a veces bruscos, dando algunos balbuceos que no se lograban comprender del todo. Esto desvió la atención del muchacho hacía ella, cambiando su sentimiento de preocupación a sorpresa.

— ¿Señorita Eri?—Exclamó casi susurrando.

— Saiyajin…—Susurró débilmente mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos— ¿Q-Qué me pasó?—Cuestionó con un tono de voz muy suave mientras trataba de enfocar su rostro.

—Nada importante, sólo… es bueno que te recuperes—Contestó de manera amigable, ocultándole lo que Sabik había contado—. Ya que necesitamos que nos diga algo—Agregó rápidamente un poco más serio.

— ¿Qué desean saber? Yo… —Eri trató de sentarse, pero se tomó su cabeza con un gesto de dolor y volvió a caer a los brazos de Trunks—Me siento muy mal.

—Yo deseaba preguntarle cómo podíamos vencer a Sabik, pero por favor señorita Eri, descansé un poco si lo desea—Le propuso con tranquilidad, pero ella observó fijamente a Sabik, aunque para Eri todo estaba un poco borroso.

—A un Gyneano… se le vence en su propio juego—Respondió decidida, pero luego con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentó sentarse, esta vez contando con la ayuda de Trunks para mantenerse firme—. En su cabeza posee los receptores que le ayudan a tomar la energía que necesita para vivir, solo debes… debes—Eri se mareó un poco, pero luego pudo recuperarse— sobrecargar sus receptores, eso… eso es todo Saiyajin—Agregó volteándose suavemente a verlo.

—Entiendo, pero deberemos sobrepasar su poder para lograr sobrecargarlo, y ahora posee un poder más allá del nuestro—Exclamó Trunks un poco desanimado, lanzando un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada a Sabik.

—Ese es el problema, pero…—Eri quedó pensativa por unos momentos, desviando su mirada al niño que estaba al lado de su padre, Vegeta— ¿Tu nombre es Trunks?—Él se sorprendió un poco por la inoportuna pregunta, volteando a mirarla algo extrañado.

—Si, pero ¿qué relación tiene con nuestro problema?— Agregó un poco confundido.

—Es que…— Balbuceó llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, luego parpadeó continuamente mientras volvía a dirigirle la mirada aún extrañada— ¿Exactamente a dónde fuiste a buscar ayuda?

—Bueno, no creo que este sea el momento para explicárselo, señorita— Respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y divertida.

De repente sintieron una gran explosión que los puso a alerta, Trunks protegió a Eri por unos segundos hasta que pudieron observar lo que había sucedido: Gohan se había recuperado e intentó atacar con todas sus fuerzas reprimidas a Sabik, pero éste le devolvió el ataque y Gohan resultó herido. Afortunadamente no había perdido la conciencia, o peor aún, muerto; pero estaba mal herido a un lado de aquel bosque destruido.

Goku había escuchado cada palabra de Eri y sabía cuál era la manera de derrotarlo, pero el problema era cómo reunir tanta energía. La Genkidama no sería la solución, esta vez debía ser aún más poderoso.

Se detuvo a observar a su alrededor: Gohan estaba malherido, Vegeta había perdido la consciencia, ambos Trunks estaban ocupados dando atención a los que habían sido atacados, Milk había ido a atender a Gohan, Bulma se mantenía cerca de Vegeta, y solo él estaba de pie. Alzando su mirada, Sabik se elevaba furioso en los cielos. Él estaba impaciente, deseaba destruirlo todo, ya estaba harto de tanta charla y espera.

—Ya me harté de todos ¡Los destruiré!— Exclamó amenazante, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Sabik estaba decidido a acabar con todos, tenía a dos enemigos menos: Gohan y Vegeta habían quedado mal heridos. Su problema era el adulto Trunks, Eri y, aun más importante, Goku. Optó por acabar rápidamente con el niño, ya que él pensaba que no sería un problema para él, además Eri estaba aún algo débil, por lo tanto no podría ir a su rescate.

Se elevó por encima del pequeño, quién aún estaba tratando de despertar a su padre. Pronto comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, con un brillo rosa a su alrededor, quedando delante de Sabik. El niño no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oye ¡Bájame!— Ordenó inútilmente mientras se sacudía para poder librarse.

—Jaque Mate, enano— Expresó Sabik acercándose a él.

Rápidamente, Sabik le golpeó con su puño en el rostro, dejándolo sin defensas. Aprovechó para absorber un poco de su energía y, cuando terminó, lo desechó como simple basura pateándolo fuertemente hasta que cayó al suelo. El pequeño Trunks se quejó débil y suavemente, preocupando a Eri y Bulma.

— ¡Enano!— Exclamó la Gyneana tratando de ponerse en pie para ir a ayudarlo, pero no pudo.

— ¡Trunks!—Bulma se acercó al niño preocupada, luego de examinarlo, le hizo una señal a Eri de que se encontraba bien, tranquilizándola un poco.

Ella pudo respirar tranquila, pero no lo estaría por mucho. Ahora, Sabik iba por ella y el adulto Trunks. Casi inmediatamente, él elevó sus manos y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía por encima de ellas. Cada vez que su poder aumentaba, más tamaño ganaba, hasta que se volvió lo suficiente fuerte para acabar con ambos de un solo golpe. Eri pudo observar el peligro y no dudó en advertirle a Trunks, con gran asombro.

— ¿Q-Que es eso?—Exclamó sorprendida, dirigiendo su atención a la gran esfera de energía por encima de Sabik.

—No puede ser—Expresó con algo de coraje en sus ojos al ver que el Rey los atacó con ese gran poder— ¡Cuidado!

Él tomó a Eri y trató de volar lejos de la zona de impacto, pero la esfera de energía se dirigía rápido hacía ellos y no pudo esquivarla completamente. El impacto de aquel poder contra el suelo los alcanzó y los hizo caer, golpeándose fuertemente. Sabik aprovechó la situación y tomó de la energía de Trunks, dejándolo muy débil.

Goku ya no podía seguir viendo más, ahora todos sus amigos estaban malheridos. Estaba furioso. Deseaba ir y atacar con todo lo que tenía, pero a la vez era consciente que nada serviría contra Sabik. Estaba con muchas desventajas, pero un guerrero jamás baja la cabeza. Goku no iba a darse por vencido.

—Eres un maldito, jamás te saldrás con la tuya— Exclamó apretado sus puños fuertemente, mirándolo con odio en sus ojos.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Sabik rió bien alto y de manera sarcástica— ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso? Será mejor que pienses cómo deseas morir. Te dejare elegir, tómalo como un regalo de despedida.

—No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro que nosotros venceremos— Agregó decidido.

— ¿Ustedes, porqué no miras a tu alrededor? Ya están todos acabados, ¡Yo gané!

Esas palabras de Sabik dejaron en silencio a Goku, sus compañeros estaban vencidos y sólo él seguía en condiciones de pelear. Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, Sabik ya se estaba preparando para matarlo. Esta vez, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, salvo mantener la esperanza de que podían ganar.

—No—Se escuchó de repente, rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de todos. Al voltearse se podía ver que Eri era quién había hablado—, jamás ganarás padre… prometo que mientras yo viva jamás gozaras de la victoria— Agregó mientras ayudaba a Trunks, quien se había despertado.

—Así es, he visto al mal reinar en la Tierra y yo no deseo que eso vuelva a suceder. No lo permitiré—Agregó Trunks apoyándose en Eri para poder sentarse, aún estaba muy débil.

—Trunks… Eri… — Dijo Goku para sí algo sorprendido.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que ganes—Exclamó débilmente el pequeño sentándose—. N-No perdonaré que hayas dañado a mi papá.

—Mi raza, mi planeta, mi orgullo… todo por un inútil—Decía Vegeta para sí mientras se erguía—. Como el príncipe de los Saiyajin, jamás dejaré que ganes.

—Yo…—Balbuceó Gohan mientras se ponía de pie— Ya he visto varias atrocidades que han tratado de dominar o destruir la Tierra, afortunadamente, hemos podido acabar con ellas y tú no serás una excepción, lo prometo.

—Vegeta... Gohan…— Volvió a decir Goku con una sonrisa— ¿Ves?—Volteándose a ver a Sabik—No importa cuántas veces caigas…

—Lo importante es…— Continuó Gohan mientras se ubicaba al lado de su padre.

—Jamás…—Agregó el niño mientras él y Vegeta se ubicaban cerca de Goku.

—Rendirse—Completaron Eri y Trunks, mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, posicionándose detrás de los demás.

El cielo comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver al Sol nuevamente iluminar la Tierra. El adulto Trunks, el niño, Vegeta, Gohan y Eri comenzaron a brillar, rodeados de un aura dorada, pudiendo notar que un pequeño brillo en su corazón comenzaba a resplandecer cada vez más vivaz y, sin saber cómo, tomaron la forma de un Super Saiyajin. Goku los miraba sorprendidos sin saber qué decir, pero pronto él comenzó a brillar también y, al igual que ellos, se transformó.

Goku se miró sus manos, sentía como algo extraño comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado, parecía casi un milagro. Pronto, un rayo de luz iluminó al guerrero, quién comenzó a elevarse en los cielos y su brillo tomaba cada vez más fuerza. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero miraban maravillados lo que sucedía.

De repente, el resplandor de Goku se volvió tan intenso que debieron cubrirse los ojos, los estaba cegando. Cuando pudieron recuperar la visión, pudieron observar un cielo azul despejado, el Sol brillando en lo alto y allí adelante estaba él. Goku había cambiado su apariencia, su cabello se volvió rojizo y no había dudas: se veía más joven. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que les llamó más la atención.

—No siento el ki de mi padre—Exclamó Gohan sorprendido.

—Es cierto, no logro sentir su poder—Agregó Trunks aún apoyándose en Eri.

— ¿Usted sabe lo que sucede?—Cuestionó el pequeño mirándola.

— No, realmente no lo sé—Respondió Eri algo confundida.

—''Maldito Kakarotto ¿Y ahora que te ha sucedido? Espero que seas más fuerte de lo que puedo percibir… Aunque seas un guerrero de clase baja, posees sangre Saiyajin corriendo por tus venas y… si consigues vengarlos esta vez, lo reconoceré también como mi victoria''—Pensó Vegeta para sí.

Goku se dio la vuelta y les saludó tan amigable como siempre, dando a entender que ahora él se haría cargo de todo. Sentía un gran poder corriendo por su interior, debía ponerlo a prueba. Sabik lo miró con sorpresa, y luego le rió con burla.

— ¿Qué piensas?— Exclamó mientras reía— ¿Qué cambiando tu peinado lograrás vencerme? Ya no siento tu patético Ki, ¿Acaso te has vuelto un simple humano?

— ¿No sientes mi Ki? Qué raro, porque lo que yo tengo en mi interior es algo completamente distinto—Respondió Goku sonriendo con confianza.

— ¡Ja! Veremos cuanto te dura—Exclamó con soberbia, juntando sus fuerzas.

Sabik liberó esferas de energía que contenían la suficiente fuerza como para destruir a Goku de un golpe, o al menos eso creía. El Rey quedó boquiabierto al ver que Goku no evitaba los ataques y los desviaba con gran facilidad. Ahora era Sabik quien estaba en peligro, Goku estaba decidido a acabar de una vez con él.

—Ahora es mi turno—Comentó mientras se posicionaba para lanzarle con Kame Hame Ha desde el suelo.

— ¡Señor Goku, apúntele a la cabeza!—Informó Trunks para poder acabar con la amenaza.

Goku lanzó un Kame Hame Ha directo a la cabeza de Sabik, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado tan fácilmente. Respondió al ataque con su propia energía, manteniéndose casi parejos por segundos. Aún con la gran transformación de Goku, no era suficiente para sobrecargarlo.

—Demonios…—Expresó manteniendo su poder, sabiendo que no era suficiente, sobrepasaba un poco al poder que poseía Sabik.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Cuestionó Bulma llegando con Milk a donde estaban los demás guerreros.

—Si eso no es suficiente, no sé qué más podemos hacer— Exclamó Eri algo decepcionada.

Gohan apretó sus puños con fuerzas, dudando sobre actuar o hacerse a un lado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de pensar pero finalmente se decidió por hacer algo. Debía ir a ayudar a su padre, voló velozmente hasta donde estaba Goku y comenzó a ayudarle lanzando su propia energía que se unió al Kame Hame Ha de él.

—Gohan…—Nombró el pequeño Trunks con asombro.

—Hay que ayudarle—Exclamó Eri decidida, esperando una aprovación de Trunks para poder ir hacia donde estaba Goku.

—Si, vamos—Afirmó con su cabeza sonriente.

Eri lo llevó hacía allí y comenzaron a dar todo su poder para que se una al Kame Hame Ha de Goku. Casi de inmediato se les unió el pequeño Trunks, Vegeta lo observó desde atrás junto a Bulma y Milk. Ellas poseían un poco de la energía de Eri y pensaron que también podían ser de ayuda, y así fue. Ya estaban superando el poder de Sabik, necesitaban sólo un poco más para sobrecargar al enemigo. Necesitaban a Vegeta.

—No… me vencerán—Expresó con dificultad Sabik ante la gran desigualdad de su ataque al de ellos.

—Ve-Vegeta ¡Por favor!—Gritó Goku, pidiéndole al Príncipe Saiyajin que se les uniera.

Todos comenzaron a llamarlo, él estaba allí atrás con la cabeza baja, frunciendo el seño. De alguna manera, Goku se había vuelto más poderoso que él, pero debía aceptar que estaba siendo de ayuda para vencer al malvado Rey Gyneano que le había causado tantos males a ambas razas. Tenía la oportunidad de vencerle y Goku no podía hacerlo sin él. Se elevó en los cielos y se preparó para atacar, colocando sus manos hacía atrás.

—Ahora sentirás… el poder del Principe de los Saiyajin—Exclamó antes de lanzar su poder— ¡Final Flash!

Vegeta usó todo su poder en aquel ataque, que se fusionó con el poderoso Kame Hame Ha de Goku y los demás. Los poderes combinados superaron por montón al de Sabik, logrando darle en la cabeza.

—¡Maldición!—Fue el último gritó de Sabik, antes de perder la vida.

Pronto comenzó a sobrecargarse, su forma comenzó a ser inestable y, casi inmediatamente, la vida de Sabik acabó en una gran explosión que sacudió el planeta entero. El cielo volvió a oscurecerse por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a salir el Sol.

La batalla había terminado, Goku cayó rendido al suelo, tomando nuevamente su apariencia verdadera. Había dado todo lo que tenía en aquel ataque y había funcionado. Se volteó bocarriba en el suelo, estaba exhausto, Gohan también se acostó de igual manera a su lado. El adulto Trunks ya se podía mantener de pie y los miró sonriente. Eri se elevó suavemente en el cielo y comenzó a absorber toda la energía de destrucción que Sabik había liberado, logrando recuperarse por completo y volver a tomar forma humana, volviendo al lado de Trunks.

Todos estaban felices, ya la amenaza había sido eliminada y tan solo faltaba volver a reconstruir la Tierra. Ese era un problema menor, comparándolo con el conflicto anterior. Aún en el momento más difícil jamás se rindieron, en cada uno había una luz de esperanza que nunca se pudo apagar. Gracias a ello habían vencido, y el dulce sabor de la victoria brotaba en la risa contagiosa de un exhausto Goku.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Sólo quería agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Este creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y deseaba decirles que esta historia no terminará aquí._

 _El verano aún no terminó, creo que podré volver a escribir algo que la continúe. Creo que haré algo relacionado con el Xenoverse, pero no prometo nada xD Aún debería planearlo nn es tan solo una vaga idea en mi cabecita._

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 _¡Gracias!_


	13. ¿Otro final feliz?

Finalmente, la Tierra había recuperado la paz que tanto le hacía falta. Las risas de los guerreros marcaron el inicio de una nueva era en el planeta, un periodo tranquilo donde podrían volver a hacer sus vidas nuevamente. Detrás del todo el caos sufrido, lograrían encontrar la esperanza de vivir una vida pacífica.

Bulma estaba consciente que sería la última vez que los vería, puesto que ya era el momento de decir adiós. Despedirse nuevamente de su amado esposo Vegeta sería algo muy duro para ella, pero no sería para siempre puesto que su recuerdo siempre viviría en su memoria. Lo mismo sucedía con Milk, luego de perder a su esposo y a su hijo, verlos de nuevo fue una gran sorpresa y lo que menos deseaba era decir adiós. Pero la alegría de tenerlos a su lado nuevamente y poder serles de ayuda, era más fuerte que su tristeza. Pronto, Vegeta rompió el momento de felicidad recordando que debían volver a su tiempo.

— ¿Ya terminaron con el festejo? Kakarotto, te recuerdo que debemos volver, además Krillin debe recuperar su patética vida—Recordó, con un tono de voz algo amargo y mandón, típico de él.

—Cierto, supongo que no nos queda otra más que regresar— Exclamó Goku, que ya se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, mientras se sentaba mostrándose pensativo.

—Pero ¿Por qué tan rápido? Yo creo que deberíamos festejar ¿No es así?— Propuso Bulma divertida.

— ¿Pero como haremos eso? El edificio se redujo a escombros— Recordó Eri.

—Tienes razón, ¡Mis padres habían muerto en su derrumbe! ¿Qué haré sin ellos?— Se lamentaba entre llorosos, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo… lo lamento—Exclamó Eri bajando su mirada al suelo.

—No te preocupes, ellos de seguro desearán desde los cielos que usted sea feliz— Animó Gohan acostado en el suelo.

Bulma pensó en sus palabras y le dio la razón, mostrando nuevamente su rostro y elevando su mirada al cielo, sonriendo casi sin querer. Un silencio rodeó aquella escena, esperando a que Bulma dijese algo. Pero todos escucharon un sonido extraño, que quebró inmediatamente el clímax del momento.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Cuestionó el adulto Trunks mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Será otro extraterrestre?—Propuso el niño.

—Perdonen—Goku, apenado, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba su barriga—, es que luego de tanto pelear me dio mucha hambre.

— ¿Tú nunca cambias, verdad?—Exclamó molesto Vegeta, cruzado de brazos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Capsule Corporation para poder ver si aún podían rescatar algo qué comer. Mientras todos se marchaban, Trunks detuvo su andar al darse cuenta que Eri estaba yéndose en sentido contrario. Él se acercó a ella y, con suavidad, le llamó la atención.

—Señorita Eri, la Capsule Corp. queda hacia el otro lado— Comentó confundido a pocos pasos de ella.

—Lo sé, es que cómo mi hogar está destruido, pensé que sería mejor irme a vivir al parque—Exclamó Eri mientras se volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Pero podrá vivir allí?— Él estaba un poco extrañado, pero aún así le sonreía.

— ¡Claro! Allí podré gozar de mucho alimento y de un ambiente pacífico, sin peligros latentes, en el cual podré descansar— Explicó decidida y confiada.

— ¿Y si se larga a llover? — Le recordó.

—Podré cubrirme con una hoja — Propuso elevando su mano izquierda como si estuviese sosteniendo una pequeña hoja de un árbol como paraguas. Imaginarse esa escena le produjo un poco de gracia a Trunks, quién lanzo una pequeña risa.

—Aunque sea creativo, no creo que dé resultado— Desestimó Trunks algo divertido, lo cual desanimó un poco a Eri—. No se preocupe, si lo desea puede quedarse conmigo y mi madre—Sugirió sonriente.

—Pero yo… no deseo ser una molestia. Tendré que adaptarme a la vida de los humanos, estudiando y trabajando para poder mantener mis cosas. Tú sabes de lo que hablo—Se excusó algo apenada.

—No creo que sea una molestia para mi madre, además necesito que usted se quede con ella hasta que yo regrese ¿Lo haría?—Le pidió cortésmente.

—Bueno, yo… —Eri bajó un poco su mirada y, cuando la elevó, pudo observar que en la distancia Bulma le hacía gestos y señas afirmativas, algo graciosas, pero finalmente Vegeta se la llevó volando hacía el hogar, dejándolos tranquilos— ¿Sí?...Sí—Corrigió rápidamente sonriéndole, gracias a la influencia de Bulma.

—Le agradezco por aceptar, señorita Eri—Sonrió dándose la vuelta para comenzar el viaje— ¿Vamos?

—Si, te sigo— Afirmó mientras comenzaban a volar.

Pronto tomaron vuelo con rumbo a la Capsule Corporation, los demás ya se habían adelantado bastante. Trunks se enfocaba en el camino, siempre mirando hacia el frente. Eri lo seguía en silencio, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, aunque estaba pensativa. De vez en cuando volteaba disimuladamente para observar a Trunks, quien había despertado su curiosidad.

—''Él es tan extraño, aún no puedo creer que sea un Saiyajin. Su carácter es pacífico, su cabello no es negro… ni sus ojos. Además, él me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y al parecer le agrado a su madre. Fue muy amable conmigo al dejarme vivir con él, aunque no es tan blando como yo pienso. Quizá, sólo sea así conmigo porque le he ayudado, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa eso?'' —Pensó para sí, al final frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada a otro lado, apenada.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a destino, donde los demás ya habían encontrado un paquete de arroz sin abrir. Estaban por prender una fogata para poder cocinar y, apenas aterrizó, Trunks se ofreció para ir a buscar una olla con agua. Eri se posó en el tronco de un árbol, cruzada de brazos y sin quitarle los ojos de vista, aunque si él volteaba a verla desviaba su mirada rápidamente. Bulma ya había prendido la fogata con ayuda de Gohan, Trunks ya le había alcanzado la olla a Milk y ella se hizo cargo de cocinar el arroz. Goku estaba impaciente.

— ¡Vaya, muero de hambre! — Exclamó un hambriento Goku sentado en el piso cerca de la fogata.

—Debes esperar, en pocos minutos estará listo— Comentó Milk con una cuchara en manos.

—Papá, debes ser paciente— Expresó Gohan algo divertido.

Él estaba al lado de su padre, justo en frente de Trunks y podía ver claramente como Eri no quitaba su mirada de él, aunque con un gesto de pocos amigos. Gohan comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, tratando de disimular.

—Oye, creo que te están vigilando— Susurró divertido, mientras con su mirada señalaba a la joven Gyneana.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver disimuladamente, pudo observar que ella estaba con la cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados— Pero si ella no me está viendo, quizá tenga hambre, Gohan—Explicó algo confundido.

—Pero si ella te estaba viendo— Exclamó mientras observaba que nuevamente ella volvía a mirarlo—, déjalo no importa. Veré si necesitan ayuda.

—De acuerdo—Dijo mientras observaba a Gohan retirarse para asistir a su madre.

Trunks volteó a ver cómo Goku recibía su comida, casi inmediatamente de haber recibido el plato comenzó a comer rápidamente. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar los retos que recibía de Milk por comer tan velozmente. Mientras los demás terminaban de comer, Vegeta aprovechó para entrenar. Eri seguía apoyada en el árbol, observando cómo los demás comían tranquilamente. Un suspiro salió de la joven, quien no podía sacar sus ojos de aquel extraño Saiyajin. Pero algo la quitó repentinamente de sí.

— ¡Hola novia del futuro!— Saludó el pequeño Trunks, colgando de sus pies del árbol en el cual también estaba Eri. Ella pegó un grito, asustada por la inoportuna aparición del niño.

—Casi me da un ataque, matarás a alguien algún día si sigues apareciendo así, enano— Exclamó con temor que se hacía notar en su tono de voz y en su rostro que aún seguía sorprendido.

—Lo siento, pero mira lo que encontré en el camino— Anunció con alegría, bajando del árbol y mostrándole una pequeña cámara de fotos— ¿Nos sacamos una foto? Así le presumiré a Goten que yo tendré una novia.

— ¿Una foto? —Arrebatándole el aparato de las manos al pequeño, mostrándose curiosa apretando cada botón que veía— ¿Pero cómo funciona?— Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, logró apretar el botón con el cual sacar la foto, pero desafortunadamente el flash le dio directamente a los ojos, quedando un poco atontada.

— ¿No sabes cómo funciona una cámara?—Cuestionó el niño divertido—Mira te enseñaré, pero debes sacarte una foto conmigo— Tomando nuevamente la cámara, fijándose la imagen que Eri se había sacado sin querer— ¡Ja! Mira que linda saliste—Exclamó con un tono burlón.

— ¡Oye! Está fea, bórrala— Ordenó furiosa.

— ¡Atrápame si puedes o la subiré a la red!— Amenazó divertido mientras comenzaba a volar lejos de ella.

— ¡Ven aquí, enano!— Persiguiéndolo.

Eri comenzó a seguir al niño por todos los alrededores de la Capsule Corporation. Bulma había logrado convencer a Vegeta de que comiera algo antes de irse, Gohan y Goku aprovecharon para entrenar un poco mientras esperaban. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje. Mientras los demás se tomaban su tiempo para despedirse, Trunks se había alejado para ver si la máquina del tiempo estaba en buenas condiciones. Dentro de la cabina, se ocupaba de revisar el estado de las conexiones para evitar posibles fallas. No deseaba que se volviera a estropear nuevamente. El pequeño lo vio desde la distancia y se acercó para ayudarle.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Cuestionó el pequeño apoyándose en el borde de la máquina.

—No—Respondió sin rodeos—. Pero te lo agradezco.

— ¿Te sacarías una foto conmigo? Es para mostrarle a mi amigo Goten—Propuso nuevamente.

—Pero él ya me conoce, ¿Acaso no es el hermano menor de Gohan?— Explicó dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Si, bueno… Entonces, ¿Qué tal si más tarde jugamos a ver quién lanza más lejos su pipí? Yo lo he jugado con Goten y siempre le gano— Volvió a proponer, esta vez su versión adulta le dedicó una mirada extrañada, lo cual le hizo sentir que no debió haber dicho eso— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has jugado?—Un silencio incómodo invadió la escena, lo cual permitió oír una suave risa.

—Lanzamiento de orina, qué ridículo— Decía Eri entre risas, avergonzando un poco al adulto.

— ¿Y tú qué haces escuchando allí atrás? — Exclamó el pequeño niño molesto, mientras un apenado Trunks adulto se escondía en la cabina.

—Yo, lo siento… pero no pude evitarlo—Volvió a comentar divertida.

La risa de Eri se siguió escuchando por unos pocos minutos, hasta que finalmente Trunks anunció que la máquina ya estaba lista para partir. Él bajo de la máquina para despedirse, mientras los demás se ubicaban a su alrededor para abordar en ella.

—My bien ya debemos irnos—Anunció Trunks sonriente.

—Fue lindo verlos de nuevo, muchachos— Exclamó Milk con alegría.

—Prométanme que se cuidarán—Agregó Bulma.

— ¡Claro! Yo jamás dejaré que lastimen a nadie—Afirmó Goku sonriente.

—Les deseo buena suerte—Saludó Gohan.

—Fue divertido estar aquí—Continuó el pequeño.

—Bien, nosotros ya debemos irnos, trataremos de encontrar las esferas del dragón lo más rápido posible, así restauramos la Tierra en poco tiempo—Explicó el adulto Trunks con una sonrisa, mirando a su madre.

—Muy bien, asegúrate de regresar a casa sano y salvo ¿Entendiste? — Pidió Bulma, contando con una afirmativa de él.

—Muchas gracias a todos y buena suerte— Exclamó Eri saludando a Goku y Gohan estrechando sus manos, luego a Vegeta con un gesto que él no recibió muy bien, al pequeño le alborotó un poco su cabello divertida—. Cuídate enano.

—Adiós señorita Eri, y gracias por la foto que se sacó conmigo— Agradeció sonriente el pequeño, guardándose la cámara en el bolsillo de su campera. El adulto lo observó sonriente, pero antes de abordar la nave junto a los demás que ya estaban entrando, Eri lo tomó de sorpresa dándole un beso en su mejilla como despedida.

—Regresa pronto ¿Sí? —Agregó rápidamente, regalándole una sonrisa amigable, lo cual era raro en ella.

—Claro—Se apresuró en responder, sonrojándose casi inmediatamente y se volteó dirigiéndose a la nave con prisa.

Eri quedó un poco confundida ante la reacción de él, pero luego la confusión se transformó en enojo. Cruzada de brazos se escondió detrás del mismo árbol en donde estaba apoyada, lejos de la vista de Trunks. La había hecho sentir como una tonta, inconscientemente ella esperaba algo más de él, aunque ni ella sabía qué.

La máquina del tiempo comenzó a elevarse, preparándose para viajar en el tiempo. Trunks saludó una última vez a su madre e inconscientemente comenzó a buscar a Eri con la vista, aunque no pudo encontrarla.

—Oye, ¿Qué sucedió allí abajo?—Cuestionó Gohan susurrando, que había visto la escena y estaba un poco extrañado.

—Yo, no lo sé—Respondió apenado con la cabeza baja.

La máquina del tiempo desapareció en el aire y Bulma decidió ir a ver que le había sucedido a Eri. Milk se despidió de Bulma y se retiró a su hogar. Todos los que habían presenciado la escena quedaron un poco confundidos, quizá se debía a que sucedió muy rápido. Lo que era a ciencia cierta era que algo nuevo estaba deseando aparecer y Bulma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta situación.


	14. Mi héroe

Luego de despedirse de Milk, Bulma se dirigió hacia donde se había ocultado Eri. Pudo observar que ella estaba con la cabeza baja, sus ojos cerrado y con una expresión de enojo en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el árbol con sus brazos cruzados. Ella se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa para no alterarla aún más.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Eri? — Preguntó confundida.

—No me pasa nada, estoy bien—Respondió con un tono para nada convencedor.

— ¿Segura? Porque pasarte de estar feliz a enojada en poco tiempo, además de que no había motivos—Explicó acercándose preocupada.

—Si, es solo que… no importa, de todos modos ya me iré de aquí cuando él regrese—Exclamó volteando su mirada hacia un costado, mostrándose un poco resignada.

—Ya veo—Expresó Bulma, dedicándole una mirada algo pícara—, creo que ya sé lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Mientras Eri le dirigía una mirada extrañada a Bulma, los muchachos ya habían llegando a destino. Rápidamente bajaron de la máquina del tiempo y el adulto Trunks la volvió una cápsula, guardándola en su contenedor. Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño corrió a buscar el Radar del Dragón y poner manos a la obra. Tan solo tardó unos minutos en volver con los guerreros.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —Exclamó con alegría corriendo hacía ellos.

—Un momento jovencito ¿A dónde crees que irás? — Se escuchó venir desde la puerta en un tono algo aterrador.

—Yo, bueno, los iba a acompañar, mamá— Tartamudeó el niño con temor dirigiéndole la mirada a su furiosa madre.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te fueras de la nada, sabes lo preocupada que estuve?! — Regaño tomando el radar y jalándolo de la capucha— Ustedes sigan su camino, yo me encargaré de este pequeño travieso—Agregó molesta, entregándole el radar a su hijo del futuro.

—Vaya, si que da miedo cuando se enoja— Exclamó Goku mientras observaba a Bulma retirarse arrastrando al pequeño al interior de la casa.

—Así es— Afirmó el muchacho

Pronto comenzaron a planear el viaje, irían a buscar las esferas del dragón para poder reconstruir rápidamente el planeta en el futuro alternativo. Rezaban para que Shen Long no diera una negativa ante su deseo. Vegeta decidió quedarse en casa, quería estirar un poco luego de viajar en un lugar tan pequeño y con varias personas dentro. Todos estaban preparados para comenzar su búsqueda, hasta que una voz del cielo los interrumpió.

—Goku ¿Estás ahí? —Dijo aquella voz.

— ¿Supremo Kaiosama? — Nombró Goku apenas lo reconoció.

—Si, soy yo. Debes volver conmigo, recuerda que Krillin debe regresar a su hogar—Recordó el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Tienes razón, rayos, yo quería ir a buscar las esferas. Pero un trato es un trato— Exclamó alejándose un poco de sus amigos mientras estiraba sus brazos en el aire.

—Entonces ¿Ya te irás? —Expresó Gohan algo sorprendido.

—Así es, fue divertido regresar por unos días, les deseo buena suerte—Saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tan animado como siempre.

—Adiós señor Goku, gracias por todo su apoyo— Saludó Trunks con una sonrisa.

Goku saludó con su mano a los muchachos antes de irse, mostrándose relajado y alegre como siempre. Poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire, mientras a su lado iba apareciendo aquel amigo que había dado su vida para que él pudiera regresar. Todos se alegraron de verlo y no dudaron darle una cálida bienvenida antes de emprender el viaje.

Krillin decidió ayudarlos. Pronto comenzaron a buscar en mares profundos, océanos, montañas nevadas, bellos y pacíficos valles, zonas rurales y demás lugares en donde el radar indicaba que había una esfera del Dragón. Tan solo les tomo unas horas en encontrar las siete, se mantenían tan relucientes y brillantes como siempre habían estado. Se apresuraron para llegar a la Capsule Corporation y así poder invocar al gran e imponente Dragón.

Posaron suavemente las siete esferas del Dragón sobre el césped, Gohan hizo los honores de llamar a Shen Long. Todos se asomaron a ver a la magnífica criatura hacer presencia.

—Ustedes me han despertado, díganme ¿Cuál es su deseo? —Exclamó el Dragón, todos animaron con gestos afirmativos a Trunks para que hable.

—Deseo la reconstrucción del Planeta Tierra de mi línea temporal— Pidió con una expresión seria en su rostro. Shen Long no produjo respuesta alguna ante su deseo, dejándolos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que por fin decidió pronunciar una palabra.

—Veré que puedo hacer, las líneas temporales no están bajo mi poder y no puedo acceder a ellas. Deberé pedirle ayuda a la Kaioshin del Tiempo— Explicó dejando a todos sin palabras, sólo esperaban lo mejor.

Con esperanzas, todos observaban al magnífico dragón esperando su respuesta final. Mirando sus gestos en detalles, podían observarlo algo nervioso y pronto comenzó a sudar, lo que podía llegar a resultar cómico. Pronto comenzaron a sentir una presencia en el lugar. Era algo muy extraño para todos, hasta que algo comenzó a aparecer a un lado del jardín.

— ¡¿Quién estuvo viajando en el tiempo?! —Replicó aquella presencia furiosa. Parecía una niña, puesto que era algo bajita de altura. Buscó con su mirada al culpable y pudo ver que Trunks estaba algo nervioso, puesto que él sabía que estaba en problemas— ¡¿Sabes que controlar el tiempo es un delito?! Ahora deberé denunciarte a la Patrulla Galáctica para que te lleven—Agregó acercándose a él de manera amenazante.

—Lo siento, pero yo no lo he hecho por gusto —Trató de excusarse.

—Eso es cierto, si él no hubiese viajado en el tiempo todos estaríamos muertos— Agregó Gohan, defendiéndolo.

—Así es, además el planeta estaría bajo el control de unos malvados androides— Continuó Krillin—, aunque en este tiempo no sean así—Agregó rápidamente por lo bajo.

—Bueno… En eso tienen razón—Exclamó la niña, mostrándose pensativa—, como la Kaioshin del tiempo puedo ver todo lo que sucede aquí, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle—Mientras ella pensaba, se escuchó el canto de un ave única, quién sobrevolaba los aires esperanto a la muchacha.

—To…ki…To…ki—Repetía una y otra vez.

—Muy bien, por lo que veo fue un buen manejo del tiempo por eso lo dejaré pasar por alto—Al escuchar esas palabras, todos se pusieron muy contentos.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Kaioshin—Agradeció Trunks sonriente.

—Pero apenas llegues a tu tiempo debes entregarle la máquina a tu madre para que la destruya ¿De acuerdo? —Agregó seriamente—Controlar el tiempo no es una broma, y si ese objeto cae en manos equivocadas puede provocar mucho daño.

Pronto las sonrisas se convirtieron en tristeza, todos sabían que la Kaioshin del tiempo tenía razón. Cell había logrado poner sus manos en la máquina del tiempo y lo único que había conseguido era poner en peligro la existencia del planeta Tierra. Ninguno tuvo algo contradictorio qué decir.

—Muy bien, así lo haré—Aceptó Trunks sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

—Confiaré en tu palabra. Shen Long, puedes hacer tu trabajo— Exclamó la Kaioshin sonriéndole al Dragón.

Los ojos de Shen Long comenzaron a brillar intensamente en una tonalidad roja, todos estaban esperando ansiosos que pronunciara las palabras que todos deseaban oír.

—Ya He cumplido sus deseos, ahora procedo a volver a mi descanso—Exclamó mientras cesaba el brillar de sus ojos.

—Muy bien, yo también procedo a retirarme ¡Toki-Toki, vámonos! —Continuó la Kaioshin sonriente, mientras se retiraba.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espere! ¿Y el segundo deseo? —Exclamó un Gohan confundido, mientras observaba al Dragón desvanecerse.

—Supongo que ese deseo consumió su poder, dijo que no era nada fácil lo que había deseado—Respondió Trunks, con la vista en alto.

Aceptando su teoría, elevaron su mirada, observando cómo las esferas del Dragón volvían a perderse en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el futuro alternativo la Tierra se restauró por completo. La Capsule Corporation volvió a edificarse sin previo aviso, lo que llamó repentinamente la atención de Eri y Bulma. Al ver el hecho, la mujer sonrió con felicidad olvidándose momentáneamente del problema con la joven.

—Oh, ¡Qué maravilla! —Exclamó exaltada— Han podido cumplir nuestro deseo.

— ¿Qué? —Eri estaba sorprendida, aún había algo en esta historia que no comprendía.

Pronto su mente comenzó a poblarse de preguntas y cuestiones ¿Quién o qué cumple deseos?, ¿A dónde fue Trunks a buscar ayuda exactamente?, ¿Porqué apareció gente que había muerto, según la historia que le contó Sabik? Su curiosidad había despertado, pero no estaba muy segura de preguntarle a Bulma, prefería callar.

—Ven, ¿Quieres pasar? —Invitó la mujer sonriente, abriendo la puerta de la casa lentamente.

—De acuerdo— Aceptó Eri, sabiendo que debía aclarar sus dudas, ignorando sus inseguridades.

Bulma invito a la muchacha a pasar a la sala de estar, mientras ella prepara algo para merendar. Eri comenzó a probar los sillones, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda, parecía una niña curiosa mientras se movía del lugar y pegaba unos saltitos. Bulma regresó con una bandeja llena de bocaditos y té, mirándola un poco divertida. Había muchas cosas que Eri no sabía acerca del mundo humano, apenas conocía lo que era un parque y una biblioteca.

— ¿Nunca te has sentado en un sillón? —Cuestionó divertida, mientras dejaba la merienda en la mesita de té.

—No en uno tan cómodo—Respondió dejando de pegar saltitos, sentándose en un lugar bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—Agregó sentándose y tomando una taza de té—. Ahora, respóndeme una pregunta ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical en tu humor? — Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez con una expresión de picardía en su rostro, lo que incomodó a la muchacha.

—Nada en especial, sólo deseaba ser amable con él, eso es todo—Respondió desviando su mirada hacia un costado para evitar ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Amable? Fuiste demasiado amable con él—Continuó Bulma algo divertida, apenando un poco a la muchacha.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que leí en libros acerca de sus costumbres— Frunciendo el ceño, algo molesta, pero luego volvió a pensar las cosas—. Además… Él ha hecho cosas más importantes por mí y realmente quiero agradecerle por eso— Bajando un poco su mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro pero luego volvió a elevar su mirada, mostrándose seria como antes.

—Sabes, reconocería esa mirada en donde sea— Bulma se mostraba un poco feliz ante sus palabras y, sin titubear, explicó su causa—. Estás enamorada, se te nota y mucho, a pesar de que quieras negarlo—Continuó cómplice, Eri se puso nerviosa y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para retirarse.

— ¡Claro que no! Ese Saiyajin no me gusta, lo siento señora pero yo procedo a retirarme—Abriendo la puerta principal, Bulma sabía que había dado en el blanco.

—No te pongas así, realmente siento que tú harías muy feliz a mi hijo—Exclamó tratando de calmarla mientras se acerca a ella con una sonrisa—, y él no se perderá la oportunidad de estar con una muchacha como tú, pero… él es algo tímido, no debes ir muy rápido con él— Le aconsejo algo divertida, lo cual apenó a Eri aún más.

—Yo no deseo nada con él, señora —Volvió a negar en vano, antes de salir al patio nuevamente.

—Él necesita una alegría en su vida, ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles en su vida pero ha podido superarlos. Ahora, que todo está volviendo a la normalidad, necesita a una persona especial en su vida ¿No lo crees, no lo harías por él? — Agregó Bulma desde la puerta, frenando el andar de Eri.

— ¿Momentos difíciles? —Repitió en voz baja, dándose la vuelta— ¿Una persona especial en su vida? ¿Una alegría?

—Si decides quedarte puedo explicarte todo lo que él ha hecho en estos años, quizá puedas comprenderlo mejor—Ofreció Bulma sonriente, sabiendo que era la única manera de que ella la escuchara.

Eri aceptó escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, atendiendo a cada dificultad y logro que Trunks tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Pronto, la muchacha comprendió que efectivamente era un Saiyajin diferente, no era como los que había conocido antes. Se vio maravillada por sus hazañas: su viaje en el tiempo, su victoria ante los temibles androides, la batalla ganada contra el mismísimo emperador y su padre. Pronto comenzó a verlo de manera diferente, a tenerle aún más respeto y admiración. Le costaba creer que ese hombre tan poderoso del que hablaba Bulma sea el mismo que siempre había estado a su lado, que le había salvado la vida y que sin duda, se convirtió en su héroe.


	15. Nuestra promesa

En el pasado, Trunks se estaba alistando para volver a su tiempo. En el jardín, estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos, quienes jamás le dieron la espalda cuando necesitó de su ayuda. Sin dudas los extrañaría, estaba consciente de que esta era su última oportunidad para verlos. La máquina del tiempo se imponía justo en el centro del lugar, con un brillo del sol reflejándose en el vidrio de su cabina. Todos la quedaron mirando, Trunks lanzó un suspiro algo pesado.

—Muy bien, creo que este será un adiós— Exclamó con tristeza acercándose a la máquina, luego volteó suavemente a observarlos con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Odio las despedidas—Comentó Krillin a lo bajo, un poco cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, hijo, aunque no podamos vernos, no significa que no estaremos contigo—Exclamó Bulma optimista, levantando un poco el ánimo de todos presentes.

—Tienes razón Bulma. No debes pensar en que no nos volverás a ver, Trunks, piensa en los recuerdos que te llevarás de nosotros—Continuó Gohan sonriente, contagiándose del ánimo de Bulma.

Trunks respondió a sus palabras con una cálida sonrisa, dándole la razón. No se preocupó por no volver a verlos, pues en su memoria seguirían los momentos que él jamás hubiera logrado sin conocerlos: encontrarse con su padre Vegeta y tener la oportunidad de entrenar a su lado, luchar junto a él y el señor Goku, volverse más fuerte y ser capaz de derrotar a los androides de su tiempo y a Cell. Cambiar su futuro y el de muchas personas más.

Una pequeña vocecita a la distancia detuvo su vuelo para entrar a la cabina de la máquina. Pronto volvió al suelo y se volteó para atender a ese llamado. Pudo ver al pequeño Trunks corriendo hacia él con prisa, trayendo algo en un bolso sencillo de color blanco.

— ¡Espera, por favor!—Exclamó. Al llegar le entregó el bolso con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ten, por favor, entrégale esto a la señorita Eri—Rió un poco. El adulto lo tomó y, con curiosidad, lo abrió un poco para observar que había allí adentro. Pudo reconocer que se trataba de una consola de videojuegos, con un título que le llamó bastante la atención.

— ¿El pueblo zombi 4?— Leyó en voz alta, un poco extrañado.

—Así es, nombré el juego y ella deseaba conocerlo... Bueno, ella sabrá. Ambos nos entendemos— Explicó, mostrándose un poco pícaro.

—Ya, galán ¿Seguro que no lo haces porque yo te dije que lo tiraras?— Recordó Bulma, arqueando un poco su ceja.

—Esos son detalles— Expresó sonriendo un poco nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

Las risas de todos resonaron en el lugar, manteniéndose en la memoria de Trunks para toda su vida. Se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa, dándoles las gracias por todo lo que han marcado en su vida. Entró a la máquina del tiempo y, con un gesto de su mano, se desvaneció en el aire, dando comienzo a su último viaje en el tiempo.

En el futuro, Eri y Bulma continuaban con su conversación, tomando té tranquilamente en la sala de la Capsule Corp. Pronto notaron un ruido extraño que provenía de afuera, Bulma se apresuró a asomarse a la ventana y reconoció al instante de qué se trataba.

— ¡Trunks ya llegó!— Exclamó con alegría, dejó la tasa sobre la mesita de té y rápidamente salió a recibirlo. Eri se asomó a la entrada, juntando sus manos a lo bajo.

—Madre...—Nombró suavemente, pudiéndose notar su seriedad con un breve brillo en sus ojos de tristeza—Debo hablarte de algo.

Bulma asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió hacia adentro nuevamente, Trunks se quedó atrás para guardar la máquina del tiempo. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a Eri con una expresión un poco tímida. Ella le dirigió su mirada al ver que Trunks se acercaba a ella, pero él estaba más serio de lo que recordaba. No tardó mucho en preocuparse.

— ¿Sucede algo, Saiyajin? —Cuestionó.

—Sí, pero es algo entre mi madre y yo, no se preocupe señorita Eri— Respondió dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa. Él comenzó a dirigirse a la sala para encontrarse con Bulma tranquilamente, Eri se volteó a verlo suavemente pensando en qué podía proponer para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Yo… —Quedó pensativa por unos momentos, pero era tarde para arrepentirse ya que había llamado la atención de Trunks— Yo iré al parque central en un rato, si quieres puedes acompañarme—Propuso con balbuceos, esperando una positiva de él.

—Claro, le veré en unos momentos—Aceptó sonriente antes de irse al encuentro de Bulma en la sala.

Eri se posó en la entrada, observando a Trunks y Bulma conversar sobre sus asuntos. Él le contó lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y, lamentablemente, debería destruir la máquina del tiempo. Al principio, Bulma se negó a destruir la mayor creación de su vida, pero aceptó al saber que podrían llevarse lo más importante para ella: su hijo. Él le dejó en sus manos la cápsula correspondiente de la máquina del tiempo y algunas más que llevaba siempre consigo. Trunks se acercó algo cabizbajo a Eri, salieron al patio pero ella detuvo su andar al notarlo un poco extraño, tratando de intuir lo que le estaba pasando.

— ¿Sucede algo, Saiyajin? —Cuestionó volteándose a verlo pensativa.

—No, señorita Eri, estaré bien, no se preocupe por mi— Respondió con una sonrisa más que fingida, molestando un poco a Eri. Ella sólo se interpuso en su mirada, lo miró fijamente y se cruzo de brazos. Trunks se sintió algo incómodo, pero finalmente se resigno lanzando un suspiro algo pesado—. Bueno, es que yo no volveré a verlos, ya sabe…—Balbuceó buscando cómo explicar lo que sucedía.

— ¿No volverás a ver a tus amigos del pasado? — Propuso con una sonrisa confiada con lo que había dicho, Trunks le miró con sorpresa ya que no pensaba que ella supiera ese detalle de su historia. Eri lanzó una risa algo suave y continuó— Bulma me explicó todo lo que ha pasado, sé lo que sucede. Realmente me sorprende que la Patrulla Galáctica no te haya dado una alerta, pero no te preocupes, al menos no te detuvieron—Exclamó con alivio, sonriéndole de manera agradable.

—Sí, eso creo—Afirmo pensativo y, contagiándose del ánimo de ella, se adelantó a salir con una sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos?

Eri hizo un gesto de afirmación con su rostro y se adelantó junto a él. No hablaron mucho en el camino, pero ninguno se sintió incómodo con eso, eran de pocas palabras y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque sólo a Eri se le notaba. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para observarlo y él no se daba cuenta, enfocaba su atención a apreciar la tranquilidad que nuevamente gobernaba en la Tierra.

Finalmente llegaron al parque central, Eri se adelantó rápidamente para posarse encima de su árbol favorito: el cerezo. Ella quedó recostada, relajándose en aquella rama del árbol que tanto le agradaba. Trunks se paró debajo de ella, mirándola algo extrañado cómo dormía en aquel cerezo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que hará? —Cuestionó algo desilusionado.

—Sí, es lo que vine a hacer ¿Por? — Respondió abriendo apenas un ojo, observándolo.

—Pensé que haríamos otras actividades—Expresó mientras volaba para ubicarse en el mismo sitio que ella, sentándose en la misma rama, y continuó proponiendo—, como entrenar.

— ¿Entrenar? ¿Es en lo único que piensas, Saiyajin? Relájate un poco—Comentó algo divertida—. No te dejé vivir para que te la pases entrenando— Expresó burlona.

— ¿Dejarme vivir? No lo creo, señorita Eri—Respondió con un tono divertido.

— ¿Ah, no? — Repitió arqueando una ceja divertida—Entonces, ¡Te mataré!

Eri se lanzó hacia él divertida, tirándolo del árbol casi sin querer. Él calló de espaldas al suelo, se mostró un poco dolorido pero luego se pudo oír una débil risa. Ella le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente, cayendo sentada en su abdomen.

—Eso no vale, señorita—Se quejó Trunks apenas sentándose, mirándola divertido.

—Claro que sí, y yo declaro que has muerto en mis manos— Declaró picándolo con su dedo en el pecho suavemente.

Ambos rieron al unísono, y al acabar fijaron su mirada en el otro, mostrándose divertidos. Algo desvió su atención, eran risas de otras personas al otro lado del parque que estaban paseando. Eri pudo notar que sostenían algo en sus manos y que era comestible, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa sobre ese producto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía negarlo: se veía delicioso.

—Esos son helados, señorita Eri ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, algo extrañado pero aún sonreía.

—Es que… me dio curiosidad— Bajando su mirada suavemente, elevándola un poco para sonreírle.

— ¿Quiere ir por helados? —Propuso con gracia ya que sabía que Eri deseaba probarlos.

—Pero me hará engordar, la comida humana no es buena para mí—Se excusó lanzando un suspiro algo triste.

—Yo le insisto—Exclamo entre risas.

Eri lanzó un suspiro resignándose a aceptar la invitación, poniéndose de pie nuevamente con suavidad. Extendió su mano para ayudar a Trunks, ya que ella lo había tirado en primer lugar. Caminaron hasta una heladería cercana y pidieron sus helados. Él siempre había preferido el de chocolate, desde pequeño; Eri estaba indecisa, no sabía qué sabor pedir y en el gran cartel que estaba detrás del mostrador había muchos para elegir y, como extra, algunos tenían una cucharita de plásticos pegadas con cinta adhesiva al lado.

— ¿Cuál pedirá, señorita? —Cuestionó Trunks, quien ya había recibido el suyo.

— ¿Por qué no eliges por mí? —Propuso sonriente, tratando de ocultar su indecisión.

—De acuerdo, como guste—Aceptó y, sin dudarlo, pidió otro helado de chocolate para ella—. Créame que este sabor le encantará.

Eri tomó el helado y, junto a Trunks, salieron del comercio. Ella le dio una probada al helado y quedó encantada, sin dudas la comida de los humanos era deliciosa. Él comenzó hablarle de todo lo relacionado con la gastronomía, parecía algo tan sencillo pero en realidad es algo muy complicado de dominar: los sabores, las texturas, la presentación, era todo un mundo por descubrir para Eri. En el camino algo logró llamar su atención, pudo observar a dos jóvenes bastante acaramelados en el banquillo de un restaurant pequeño. Trunks ni siquiera los había notado, pero Eri se molestó mucho por eso.

—Pero qué desagradable—Comentó para sí, llamando la atención de Trunks logrado detener su paso—. Oigan ustedes, ¿Por qué hacen esas cosas en la vía pública? Deberían llevar a cabo estas clases de interacciones afectivas en la intimidad de su casa— Agregó dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes que no la ignoraron.

—Señorita Eri, déjelos, eso es normal aunque no lo crea— Le susurró Trunks algo apenado por lo que ella había hecho.

—Oiga, anciana ¿Por qué no se larga de aquí y nos deja tranquilos? — Se quejó la joven poniéndose de pie para retirarse a otro lugar.

— ¿Anciana? — Repitió molesta, comenzó a acercarse de manera agresiva a la joven pero Trunks la detuvo— La mataré, déjame matarla, prometo detenerme cuando esté agonizando ¡Déjame!— Exclamó furiosa tratando de liberarse de él, pero era un esfuerzo en vano.

—Por favor señorita Eri, déjelos, no tiene sentido discutir con ellos— Reprimió tratando de calmarla, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas para que no se escapara.

—En estos días ya no se puede tener una cita tranquila—Se quejó la joven mientras se retiraba.

—Y más alguien que no tendrá una en su vida, ¿Quién la querría con esas ropas feas de segunda mano y un estilo tan descuidado? — Agregó la pareja de la joven con tono burlón.

Eri pudo escuchar sus burlas. Pronto se mostró algo cabizbaja mientras apreciaba su reflejo en una vidriera. Ella fue honesta consigo misma: esos jóvenes tenían razón, no lucía bien. Trunks la llamaba suavemente para seguir su camino, pero ella hacía caso omiso. Esos comentarios fueron un golpe a su lado femenino, o a sus deseos de serlo.

—Señorita, ¿Está bien? —Cuestionó Trunks posando su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Sí, es solo que… —Eri detuvo su respuesta, quedando pensativa unos segundos. Posó su mirada en él, un poco desanimada— ¿Tú me ves como una mujer bonita? —Preguntó con algunos balbuceos.

— ¿Yo? Bueno, sin dudas usted es una mujer, pero yo nunca la he visto más allá que…—Respondió algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca. No sabía cómo continuar ya que no deseaba ofenderla, pero Eri siempre había sido como una aliada para él.

—Una compañera ¿Verdad? — Continuó Eri con un tono algo serio en su voz. Trunks quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle. Él nunca había tratado con una chica, su vida entera siempre fueron las batallas y los entrenamientos. Ella se alejó unos pasos de él y le dio la espalda— Si quieres quédate aquí, yo me iré a casa. Nos vemos, 'compañero'— Eri emprendió vuelo sin dirigirle la mirada, dejando caer el helado en el camino.

Todos la observaron algo horrorizados ya que había levantado vuelo, y eso para ellos era imposible. Trunks quedó viéndola perderse en la distancia, aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que había metido la pata en algo.

En la Capsule Corp., Bulma ya había destruido la máquina del tiempo y se dirigía a la sala. Al llegar pudo ver por la ventana que algo se dirigía allí, volando con gran velocidad. Se asomó con curiosidad y, mirando detenidamente, pudo distinguir que se trataba de Eri. Se apresuró para recibirla en la entrada, ya que presentía que algo le había ocurrido.

—Eri ¿Sucedió algo? —Cuestionó al verla llegar.

—Por su culpa quedé en ridículo, yo tenía razón, lo sabía—Repetía molesta mientras entraba a la casa, Bulma la siguió algo confundida—. Él solo es amable conmigo porque le ayudé a detener a los 'tipos malos', yo lo sabía— Tirándose al sofá desanimada.

—Oye, ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que no es verdad, debes darle tiempo— Bulma se acercó a ella para poder consolarla, pero ella se dio la vuelta, mostrándole la espalda.

—Claro que no, él solo me ve como una 'compañera'— Expresó con voz quebrada, como si quisiese llorar.

—Entiéndelo, toda su vida fue difícil lo sabes, es posible que él aún no sepa manejar esta clase de cosas, tenle paciencia querida— Trató de consolar acariciándole el cabello.

—De todas formas, si lo entendiera él no se fijaría en mí— Suspiró sentándose en el sofá con la cabeza baja, Bulma se acomodó a su lado—. Unos jóvenes se rieron de mí, dijeron que parecía una anciana, y tienen razón señora. Yo no soy una mujer bonita, nunca lo seré— Agregó en voz baja.

—No estás viendo lo que yo— Interrumpió Bulma, levantándole el rostro. Tomó una bandeja pequeña que estaba en la mesita de té, que reflejaba la imagen de Eri— Yo veo una joven bella e inteligente, sólo que ella aún no lo ha descubierto.

— ¿Usted lo cree? — Dirigiendo su mirada a Bulma, con una sonrisa algo débil.

— Claro que si, Eri—Afirmo sonriente, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso—. Necesitas descubrir algo específico de las mujeres —Eri se mostró intrigada por sus palabras, Bulma lanzó una pequeña risa—: las compras.

Bulma arrastró a Eri hasta el centro comercial para mostrarle lo bella que podía ser. Le compró ropa nueva que la hiciera lucir bien sin hacerla sentir incómoda con lo que traía puesto, dándole unos consejos a la hora de vestirse. También la llevó a una peluquería, donde le arreglaron el cabello. Eri estaba algo confundida y maravillada por lo que Bulma le estaba enseñando, puesto que no había encontrado ningún libro sobre moda o estilo, era algo nuevo para ella.

Trunks llegó a la casa y no encontró a nadie, había tardado en llegar ya que había decidido caminar para poder despejar su mente de aquella situación algo incómoda que le había tocado vivir. Lanzó un suspiro mientras inspeccionaba la sala en busca de algo qué hacer. En la mesa pudo observar que había una nota en reverso de una postal y, efectivamente, era de su madre, diciendo que se había ido a 'retocar' a Eri. Quedó un poco confundido por esta expresión, pero pronto dirigió su atención hacia el bolso que le había dado su versión pequeña antes de irse.

Decidió probar el videojuego y rápidamente pudo notar por qué se lo habían prohibido al niño. Le resultó entretenido matar a los zombis, resolviendo puzles y asustándose un poco ya que era un juego de terror. Las horas le parecieron segundos mientras jugaba, y cuando menos lo esperaba, su madre y Eri ya habían llegado.

— ¡Mira quién llegó! — Expresó Bulma al atravesar la puerta en compañía de Eri.

Trunks posó sus ojos en Eri, había cambiado totalmente: su cabello lucía más suave y estaba mejor peinado, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros, llevaba un estilo de vestir diferente que hacía lucir su cuerpo con sutileza. No sabía que decir, apenas notó a su madre ubicarse a su lado.

—Dile algo bonito, anda—Susurró mientras lo codeaba suavemente.

—Yo, no… Luce muy bien, señorita, pero… ¿Por qué? — Balbuceó ante la insistencia de su madre.

—No te preocupes, sigo siendo yo — Eri le sonrió cálidamente ante su reacción.

—Me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme —Continuó rascándose la nuca incómodo.

—Bueno, yo iré a descansar, los dejaré solos— Dijo Bulma por lo bajo para evitar interrumpirlos, retirándose a su habitación para dormir.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Cuestionó Eri sonriente.

—Estaba jugando a un juego que me dio el niño para usted—Respondió acercándose al sofá para volver a jugar.

— ¿El enano? —Nombró tratando de hacer memoria— Cierto, ya me acordé, será divertido.

Ambos se desvelaron hasta tarde jugando, era muy entretenido. Trunks ya había avanzado bastante el juego y a Eri le resultó un poco confuso cuando él le pasó el mando, fue un momento muy divertido para Trunks viéndola perder por cualquier cosa, pero había algo que él estaba olvidando decirle. Tenía esa sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante, pero no le prestó atención.

Luego de unos minutos, Eri ya podía mantener un juego más o menos decente y podía enfocar toda su atención en resolver los problemas que el juego le planteaba. Tenía que ir a buscar una llave a una casa abandonada del pueblo para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, según le había dicho un guardia allí se escondía la clave para escapar del Pueblo Zombi. Con las indicaciones y consejos de Trunks, Eri logró llegar a la casa abandonada. Usó un clip de su inventario para abrir la puerta y con cada paso que daba, se iba escuchando unos susurros inentendibles cada vez más cerca. Ella se lo tomó con calma y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación, en la cual había una cama con un osito que sostenía una llave apoyándose en la almohada. Dio unos pasos y, con un macabro rechinido, la puerta se cerró suavemente a sus espaldas. Al continuar avanzando se notaba que la conexión eléctrica comenzaba a fallar, Eri comenzó a tener ciertas dudas sobre el juego, pero aún así continuó para tomar la llave de una vez. Al acercarse al osito y finalmente tomar la llave, la luz se apagó dejándola a oscuras con la linterna de su inventario y al prenderla, estaba frente a frente con un zombi monstruoso y enorme que había entrado por la ventana, con su tenebroso grito logró darle un gran susto a Eri. Revoleó el mando contra la pantalla de la televisión y trató de esconderse detrás de Trunks, que no podía parar de reírse.

—No pasa nada, señorita, es sólo un juego—Expresó entre risas, mirando cómo ella levantaba su brazo para esconderse detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era de terror? ¡No es divertido! —Regañó con su voz entrecortada y algo agitada por el susto.

—Me he olvidado, perdona— Se excusó divertido.

— ¡No te rías! — Ordenó mientras lo golpeaba suavemente, hasta que desvió su mirada al televisor y pudo ver una clara pantalla de 'Game Over'— Perdí…—Se quejó dejando a Trunks tranquilo.

—No se preocupe, puede volver a intentarlo—Propuso con algo de ironía en sus palabras.

—Sí, claro. Inténtalo tú — Se negó empujándolo suavemente.

Ambos rieron un poco, Trunks se levantó a buscar el mando que Eri había tirado. Ella bajó un poco la mirada al suelo y pudo ver que había un papel tirado asomándose por debajo del sofá. Lo tomó y pudo ver la nota que le había dejado Bulma a Trunks, lo volteó y pudo ver una bella escena de un parque cubierto por un manto blanco.

— ¿Qué ha visto, señorita? —Cuestionó Trunks al acerarse a ella con el mando en manos.

—Esto es muy bello—Expresó maravillada, mostrándole la postal.

—Sí, es una foto del parque central en invierno—Explicó sentándose a su lado.

— ¿De verdad existe? —Eri se alegró al oír eso, y fijó su mirada en él con una gran sonrisa—Deseo verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Esto debe ser durante la primera nevada del invierno, puedo llevarla allí cuando eso ocurra—Propuso Trunks ubicando el mando al lado de la consola.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Preguntó entusiasmada.

—Se lo prometo, pero aún falta mucho—Agregó, mirándola. Pronto Eri se estiró mientras bostezaba, se le notaba un poco cansada.

—Esperaré…— Dijo entre bostezos.

Trunks se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, ya era hora de ir a dormir y él la guió hasta el dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta la cama, ya que le había quedado el temor de aquel susto con el gran Zombi del juego, apagó las luces y se retiró hasta su habitación, dejándola dormir. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, ella tomó la postal y la observó por última vez antes de guardarla debajo de su almohada y quedarse dormida.

Solo queda esperar el invierno.


	16. La primera nevada de Invierno

El tiempo pasó y las cosas han cambiado para todos. Bulma decidió retirarse del mando de la compañía y dejó a Trunks a cargo, aunque aún continuaba participando de algunas reuniones. Como era de esperarse, él no decepcionó a su madre con su trabajo pero no era capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sentado en la silla detrás de una oficina, pero para su suerte contaba con la ayuda de Eri. Ella se había convertido en una habida lectora, y se encargaba de leer cada proyecto o información del negocio que llegaba a manos de Trunks para luego poder hacerle un resumen. Muchos estaban en desacuerdo con esa pequeña 'alianza' puesto que Eri podría mentirle con lo que le diga al jefe, pero éste sabía que ella jamás le fallaría.

El invierno ya había llegado a la ciudad y, como siempre, Trunks estaba llegando a su oficina recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor, escuchando los susurros de sus empleadas sobre lo guapo que se veía esa mañana. Jamás había evitado apenarse un poco ante los cumplidos, pero una vez en el elevador, se tomaba un pequeño respiro y lograba calmarse. Daba un suspiro algo pesado al llegar a su oficina y tomaba asiento, mientras esperaba a su asistente con todas las responsabilidades que debía cumplir en su agenda. Quizá Trunks y estaba listo para tomar la compañía familiar en sus manos, pero la rutina de oficina no era precisamente satisfactoria para un guerrero.

—Con su permiso señor, he venido a traerle su agenda de este día— La asistente había llegado, cruzando la puerta e inmediatamente sacando su libreta electrónica para comenzar con su deber, Trunks no se mostraba contento al verla—. Su día dará inicio a las 11:00 am con una reunión con el presidente de una empresa aliada, luego continuará a las 12:00 pm donde deberá almorzar junto al mismo y su familia, más tarde se despedirá y a las 15:00 pm jugará golf junto a Mister Satán.

—Maravilloso… —Susurró con algo de ironía por lo bajo—Dígame ¿Los meteorólogos nacionales ya han predicho cuando será la primera nevada del invierno?— Cuestionó, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Eri.

—No, pero se lo haré saber cuándo lo sepa y, mientras espera, podrá leer estas mejoras y nuevos diseños de nuestros ingenieros—Propuso dándole una carpeta de archivos que no se veía con mucho contenido en su interior.

—No se ve muy pesada, quizá pueda leerlo yo mismo, sin molestar a la señorita Eri— Examinando la carpeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, un poco aliviado.

—Y esto son comentarios, críticas y demás personas que lo solicitan en reuniones y demás cuestiones sociales— Exclamó apilando carpetas en su escritorio, una más grande que la otra, llegando casi al techo de la gran cantidad que eran. Trunks quedó mirando las pilas con una expresión de temor en su rostro, no deseaba leer todo eso.

— ¿Tantas? Vaya, estaré muy ocupado en el día de hoy—Exclamó haciéndose un poco para atrás con su silla, alejándose de las carpetas.

—Debería estar contento, la compañía está creciendo y muchas personas están intrigadas por el nuevo jefe de la Capsule Corporation, se está haciendo muy popular en los medios y eso es muy bueno para la compañía—Agregó la asistenta, Trunks se asomó a un lado para mirarla algo extrañado.

—Buenos días, ya llegué—Exclamó Eri con alegría mientras entraba a la oficina, quitándose su bufanda, su bolso y el abrigo, dejándolos en el respaldo de una de las sillas para los visitantes—Disculpa la tardanza, me desperté algo tarde y su madre no me dejaba salir sin desayunar primero—Comentó divertida mientras tomaba asiento— ¿Y esto qué es? —Cuestionó tomando una carpeta y echándole un ojo a su contenido.

—Esos son asuntos del jefe Trunks y la compañía—Reprimió la asistenta mientras le quitaba los documentos y los volvía a poner en la mesa—. Jamás vi a alguien tan irrespetuosa como usted.

— ¿Disculpe? —Cuestionó Eri frunciendo el seño, comenzando a enfadarse por la misma discusión de siempre.

—Oigan, ya cálmense, por favor— Pidió Trunks poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Eri, posando sus manos en sus hombros—. Me da gusto verla, señorita Eri. Por favor, no comiencen a discutir, ya se conocen. Además, la señorita Eri no es irrespetuosa, yo lo llamaría 'confianza' más que nada—Continuó con cortesía, enfadando un poco a la asistenta.

—Muy bien, yo ya he terminado, con su permiso. Lo veré a las 11:00 am para comenzar el día—Exclamó rápidamente antes de retirarse, casi huyendo del lugar.

Ambos quedaron viendo cómo la asistenta se retiraba, escuchando los susurros que expresaban su ira, siempre por la misma discusión. Cuando por fin se dio el silencio, lo quebraron con una gran risa divertida. Risueño, Trunks se alejó un poco de Eri y se sentó en la otra silla de visitantes, al lado de ella.

—Vaya, jamás me aburriré de sus quejas—Comentó Trunks divertido.

—Igual yo—Continuó Eri entre risas. Tomaron un respiro, parando de reír, y ella fijó su mirada al montón de carpetas que había en el escritorio de él— ¿Ahora me dirás qué es esto? —Volvió a cuestionar sonriente.

—La gran mayoría son comentarios e invitaciones a reuniones, sólo hay una carpeta pequeña de nuevas ideas o mejoras— Trunks se levantó de la silla mientras se estiraba, caminando hacía el escritorio y tomando la nombrada carpeta en sus manos—, pensé que esta vez podría encargarme yo pero… supongo que deberé dejárselo a usted, señorita, esto es mucho para mí—Agregaba mientras volvía a ponerse de pie al lado del asiento frente a Eri, con la cabeza un poco baja mirando hacía el objeto en sus manos.

—No te preocupes, Saiyajin, sabes que a mí me gusta leer y tengo la pasividad necesaria—Eri se levantó algo divertida de la silla, posando su mirada en él, sonriéndole—. Además, tú me has aceptado en tu hogar sin deberte nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer—Continuó mientras tomaba su bolso en manos y se lo ofrecía a él.

—Sabes que no eres una molestia en nuestro hogar, pero deberé pedirle que me deje de llamar 'Saiyajin', ya he le dicho que mi nombre es Trunks—Expresó tomando el bolso y apoyándolo en una mesita pequeña que había apoyada en la pared, él continuó abriéndola y hurgando en ella, buscando algo.

—De acuerdo, 'Trunks'—Exclamó algo irónica, acercándose a él por si necesitaba ayuda— ¿Así te gusta? —Cuestionó de igual manera.

—Claro—Afirmó dándose la vuelta, con sus ropas en manos se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, sintiendo el viento suave en su rostro—, te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? Y por favor, no se moleste con la asistenta, téngale paciencia—Eri se acercó a él y afirmó sus peticiones con un movimiento de su rostro, observando cómo él desaparecía en el cielo.

Ella había quedado sola en la oficia para cumplir con su deber, tomó unos papeles anotadores que estaban guardados en la cajonera del escritorio y comenzó a leer, sin antes ponerse sus lentes. Su vista se había deteriorado un poco luego de la baja de su poder en la batalla anteriormente ganada.

Por su lado, Trunks volaba por los cielos disfrutando de haberse librado de la oficina por un rato. Como acostumbraba, se escondía en una gran nube y se cambiaba sus atuendos en el camino, librándose del incómodo traje que le obligaban a ponerse. Tan pronto como llegó, se sacó su abrigo negro y comenzó a entrenar en el patio de la casa. Aprovechaba la actividad física para entrar en calor durante los periodos invernales, ni siquiera a él le gusta pasar frío. Bulma lo vio entrenar desde una ventana y se apresuró para dar con él en el patio, sin olvidar un vaso de chocolate. Lo llamó desde la puerta y él aceptó entrar, ubicándose en la sala mientras su madre traía algo para comer. Trunks bajó un poco su mirada y pudo observar el control remoto de la televisión, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Eri y, desconfiando de la asistenta, decidió observar el noticiero para ver si decían algo sobre la primera nevada del invierno. Estaba tan concentrado viendo la televisora que no escuchó a su madre llegar.

—Aquí tienes hijo, disfruta—Exclamó dejando los bocaditos sobre la mesita—. Vaya ¿Comenzarás a ver el noticiero? —Cuestionó algo confundida.

—No, madre, sólo deseo saber cuándo será la primera nevada del invierno— Respondió Trunks sonriente tomando un poco de su chocolate.

— ¿Y para qué? — Volvió a preguntar comenzando a emocionarse.

—Le prometí a Eri que la llevaría al parque durante la nevada—Trunks posó la taza en la mesita y continuó observando el noticiero, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio— ¿Cuándo comenzará el pronóstico? —Dijo para sí.

—Oh, ya veo. Tú siempre tan caballero de gran palabra—Expresó codeándolo suavemente, con una expresión un poco pícara. Trunks le observó algo extrañado, pero luego le sonrió y siguió mirando el programa—. De acuerdo, te dejaré tranquilo con tus asuntos. Debo prepararme para salir mañana—Expresó por lo bajo, pero Trunks la escuchó.

— ¿A dónde irás? —Cuestionó intrigado sin desviar su mirada.

—Me invitaron a un crucero ¿No es fantástico? Tres días en un paraíso acuático con mucha diversión y descanso— Expresó divertida mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

—Que se divierta, madre—Agregó por lo bajo sonriente tomando nuevamente un poco de su chocolate.

Trunks continuó viendo el noticiero algo aburrido, ya que siempre pasaban cosas relacionadas con Mister Satán, hasta que por fin el pronóstico meteorológico comenzó, casi al final de programa. Ya estaba confirmado: la primera nevada del año sería ese día a las 19:00 pm, por suerte Trunks no estaría ocupado. Pero ya eran las 10:30 am y debía estar listo para una reunión en media hora, así que se apresuró para encontrarse nuevamente con la asistenta en la oficina.

Con su traje puesto, voló rápidamente hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrió suavemente y al voltear su vista pudo ver a Eri. Ella se había quedado dormida con sus lentes puestos, pero había terminado con sus objetivos. Trunks guardó el resumen en el escritorio y, con una pequeña risa, se despidió de ella alborotando suavemente su cabello.

—No me ha dicho que usaba anteojos, señorita—Dijo para sí mirándola antes de retirarse del lugar.

Cerró la puerta con precaución, no deseaba despertarla, y continuó su camino al encuentro de la asistenta, quién lo estaba esperando al lado de una limusina con la puerta abierta. Trunks entró en el vehículo y se despidió de Eri en sus pensamientos, comenzando con su agenda del día.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente. Luego de un par de horas, Eri despertó de su siesta para descubrir que Trunks ya se había ido. Somnolienta, comenzó a andar por la oficina para tomar sus cosas. Se puso su abrigo, su bufanda, tomó su bolso y se acomodó el cabello en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. Se dispuso a llegar a la Capsule Corporation tomándose su tiempo, temblando un poco, puesto que la temperatura había disminuido un poco. Al llegar, tomó nueva ropa qué ponerse y decidió darse una ducha caliente para entrar en calor. Cabizbaja bajo el caer del agua, escuchó una voz que provenía de una habitación que pasaba rápidamente por la puerta del baño. Con una pequeña reconoció que se trataba de Bulma, y decidió no molestarla puesto que se notaba que estaba muy ocupada con algo.

Al salir de la ducha, pudo ver a la mujer armando lo que parecía ser sus maletas de viaje en su habitación. Eri se acercó con curiosidad, preguntándose a sí misma a dónde iría, pero prefirió callar ya que se la veía muy ocupada. En cambio, le ayudó con el aseo de la casa, ya que había mucho desorden y sólo ella estaba libre para ordenar un poco. Se entretuvo bastante, puesto la Capsule Corporation es bastante grande y no había forma de que terminase en unos míseros quince minutos, sino en un par de horas. Quedó exhausta y se tiró al sofá para descansar un poco.

En un parpadeo, comenzó a oscurecer. Eri abrió sus ojos y por la ventana vio el bello ocaso que siempre adoraba contemplar, rodeó su cintura con sus propios brazos, como si tuviese frio, y continuó admirando aquella maravilla natural. Un ruido algo conocido llamó su atención, la puerta se abrió de repente y pudo ver a Trunks entrar al hogar, quien apenas entró comenzó a sacarse el abrigo de su traje, se apresuró para cambiarse a su habitación y luego volvió, ubicándose cerca de Eri.

— ¿Qué está viendo, señorita? — Cuestionó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—El ocaso, es de corta duración pero es muy bello—Respondió con un tono de voz muy suave, volteándose a verlo— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, supongo, la reunión fue un poco aburrida pero no me quejo—Contestó un poco divertido— he ido a peores. Por cierto, señorita, necesito que venga conmigo al parque—Agregó rápidamente, mirando el reloj de la sala, faltaba solamente media hora para que comenzara la nevada—, deberemos apresurarnos.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó confundida mientras observaba a Trunks ponerse su abrigo negro— ¿Porqué?

—Me olvidé de mencionarlo, hoy es la nevada que usted deseaba ver—Respondió tomando un abrigo para ella—. Tenga, póngaselo, que la temperatura ha descendido bastante—Agregó mientras le entregaba el abrigo.

—Esa es una gran noticia— Comentó Eri, comenzando a entusiasmarse. Miró el abrigo por unos momentos y sonrió—. Gracias, pensé que te habías olvidado—Tomándolo con suavidad.

—Jamás olvido una promesa, señorita—Explicó sonriente arrimándose a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez.

Eri sonrió ante sus palabras y se apresuró para ubicarse a su lado antes de levantar vuelo. Ambos se dirigieron al parque y, cuando llegaron, se detuvieron en aquel cerezo que tanto le gustaba a Eri. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, sintiendo el dulce aroma del árbol. El cerezo estaba perdiendo los pétalos de las bellas florecillas rosas y una de estas cayó en el cabello de Trunks, ella comenzó a reírse un poco.

—Mírate—Dijo Eri divertida tomando el pétalo de su cabello.

—Vaya, debió caerse del árbol—Explicó Trunks con un poco de gracia.

—Sí, así es—Afirmó Eri sonriente dejando al pétalo volar con la brisa, lanzó un suspiro y miró a Trunks— ¿Falta mucho?

—No, sólo diez minutos—Fijándose en su reloj—. Resta esperar, señorita—Posándose en el árbol tranquilamente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Eri comenzó a impacientarse, temblando un poco, la temperatura había descendido unos pocos grados más y ella los había sentido, parecía ser un poco sensible ante los estímulos. Observó a Trunks de reojo por unos momentos, parecía no verse afectado por ello. Ella se acercó a él un poco curiosa.

—La temperatura descendió un poco ¿No tienes frío? —Cuestionó mirándolo con intriga.

—Sólo un poco, pero no es para alarmarse—Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Seguro? —Eri se acercó a él con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Sí, no se preocupe—Volvió a afirmar sonriente, un poco incómodo—. ¿Usted tiene frío? —Devolviendo la pregunta.

—Sí, un poco… pero estoy bien—Respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

Ante su respuesta, Trunks decidió sacarse su abrigo y con suavidad colocárselo a Eri, puesto que ella era más propensa a los cambios de temperatura. Ella lo miró un poco asombrada y él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, Eri bajó su mirada al suelo molestándose un poco.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable conmigo? —Cuestionó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Usted lo necesita más que yo, señorita ¿Acaso le está molestando? —Mirándola un poco preocupado, con su mano derecha posada en el hombro derecho de Eri.

—Claro que sí, si tú también tienes un poco de frío debes quedarte el abrigo, tú eres más importante que yo, tú tienes un trabajo. Yo aún no puedo adaptarme a estar aquí, debo usar esos estúpidos lentes para leer y poder hacer algo por ti, luego de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí—Exclamó molesta dirigiéndole una mirada reflejando su enojo, devolviéndole el abrigo bruscamente.

—Usted no me debe nada señorita y no debería desvalorarse de esa manera, usted es muy importante en nuestras vidas, además… —Ante esa pequeña pausa de Trunks, que se había puesto un poco nervioso, Eri elevó su mirada un poco más tranquila esperando escuchar lo que él quería decir— los anteojos no le quedan nada mal.

Al oír esas palabras, Eri no evitó abrir sus ojos sorprendida y, al ver su reacción, Trunks desvió su mirada a un lado sintiéndose un poco apenado. Ella tomó aire, como si quisiese hablar, pero sentía algo muy extraño corriendo por su cuerpo que no la dejaba articular una palabra, sólo pudo dar unos pasos para acercarse a él. Lentamente se le arrimó, elevando su mano hacía su rostro, apoyándolo en su mejilla con suavidad. Trunks levantó su mirada y posó su atención ella, él no lograba comprender mucho la situación, estaba perplejo. Se sentía un poco extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez en el momento que Eri le dedicó aquella mirada, con una sensación rara que empezó a recorrerle todo su cuerpo, justo cuando ella posó su mano en su mejilla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue posar su mano en la de ella, estaba fría. Eri se encontraba a tan sólo un roce de él, ella movió un poco sus labios, cómo si quisiese decir algo, hasta que por fin pudo decir tan sólo una palabra.

—Gracias…—Pudo finalmente decir, con una sonrisa cálida que iluminaba su rostro.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrientes. Trunks pudo notar que Eri se acercaba a él, con suavidad y lentitud, provocando que los nervios comenzaran a brotar. Él comenzó a responderle, pero algo calló en la nariz de ella que le llamó la atención. Era un pequeño copo de nieve, ella no pudo evitar dar un pequeño estornudo y miró a su alrededor con asombro.

—Está nevando… —Expresó con alegría, su voz se había entrecortado un poco, puesto que tenía mucho frío.

Trunks se acomodó el abrigo, pero no lo abrochó y tapó a Eri también con él. Ella volvió a dirigirle su atención, tomando la de él ubicando su mano nuevamente en su mejilla y desviando su mirada hacía ella. Tomó un poco de valor y, casi sin pensarlo, juntó sus suaves labios con los de él, uniéndolos en un beso que tomó a Trunks de sorpresa, pero él, casi como un impulso, la abrazó y cerró sus ojos, respondiéndole con el cariño que siempre había sentido por ella. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, ella se acurrucó en él para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el continuaba rodeando su frágil cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Pronto comenzó a nevar con más intensidad que antes, y la temperatura había descendido bastante, lo que preocupó un poco a Trunks.

—Señorita, deberíamos volver al hogar—Propuso mirándola.

—Claro—Aceptó con una sonrisa, dedicándole un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse de él.

Ambos volaron de regreso a la Capsule Corporation, al llegar, Trunks le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a Eri, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Como ya era un poco tarde, y Bulma ya estaba durmiendo, decidieron ir a descansar a sus habitaciones. Ya en la cama y con su pijama puesto, Eri no podía dormir ya que deseaba seguir viendo la nieve caer por la ventana, pero la de su habitación era muy pequeña. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensativa, pero pronto tomó una decisión: tomó la frazada, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la sala para ver la nevada en aquellas ventanas grandes que poseía.

De manera un poco sigilosa, se dirigió a la sala dónde dejó la frazada en un sofá frente a la ventana, luego fue a prepararse rápidamente un chocolate caliente para poder entrar en calor más rápido y estar a gusto. Mientras lo hacía, Trunks la observó de pasada, puesto que él se estaba dirigiendo al baño. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, entró al baño y luego salió al encuentro de ella, quien ya estaba lista para ver la nevada, con su chocolate caliente y tapada con su frazada. Él se asomó a la sala, Eri sintió su presencia y, con una cálida sonrisa, lo invitó a sentarse con ella abriendo la frazada para que él también pueda cubrirse. Trunks, aceptando su invitación, se acercó a ella en silencio, sentándose a su lado con suavidad. Luego de taparse, Eri se acurrucó en su cálido pecho y él la abrazó. Así pasaron casi toda la noche, viendo la nieve caer por aquella ventana, disfrutando su más honesta compañía.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, Dios, me costó mucho hacer la escena romántica ¡No sirvo para esto! xD

No sé si seguir... Yo tenía pensado hacer una saga relacionada con los eventos del Xenoverse, pero a la vez estaré más ocupada que ahora: empezaré las clases más rápido de lo que tenía pensado. Este es un problema, más que es mi primer año en la Universidad y estoy algo asustada, no sé como me irá. Pero si ustedes desean leer la próxima saga no hay dudas de que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para traésela.

Ustedes dirán.

Muchas gracias por todo nn


End file.
